The Seigaku Boys vs The Seigaku Girls Season 1
by Lauren Eisenman
Summary: Sakuno Ryuzaki really wants to rethink this "cheerleader" act. Since she wants to be a tennis player instead, then she discovers a "Seigaku Girls Team" who look hot and innocent... But are they really? At the boys P.O.V they want to know what and who they are... and what they do exactly in tennis. In this story, words like, "love," or "trust," or even "close," is an understatement.
1. Chapter 1

"I've always wondered what the Seigaku girls are like... I mean LOOK like." Takeshi laid back on the fence.

"Really hot I bet, with their short skirts and all." Eiji smiled.

"Momo- senpai, Eiji- senpai, you're really gross." Ryoma opened his tennis bag.

"Oh come on Ochibi, you know you're thinking it, since Sa- chan joined." Eiji patted Ryoma on the back.

"Ouch."

"Hey, has anyone seen Fuji around?" Oishi asked.

"Hey guys, who is that girl wearing a black coat?" Kawamura pointed.

The woman was in a black coat, a black hat, and black sunglasses. She was looking at all of the matches, like a spy would.

Tezuka walked up to the mysterious woman, and exchanged a few words.

"Whoever she is, she's got a rocking body." Takeshi went over there.

"Hey I want to see the hot woman too! Wait for me!" Eiji followed.

"Might as well go." Oishi walked, then Kaoru, then Kawamura.

Ryoma however, rolled his eyes and played with the tennis ball.

"The girls versus the boys for our tennis courts? Let's do it!" Takeshi agreed loudly.

"Are you an idiot Takeshi? Our matches against each other is best." Tezuka folded his hands in final.

Ryoma stepped up. "Tezuka- senpai, aren't you stereotyping? We don't know what these girls are capable of. And besides, it might be exciting..."

"May I advise you Ryoma, your words tell lies. You just want to see if you can beat us or not." The woman took of her hat and glasses, revealing her long beautiful hair.

"Captain Shikotsu? You of all people propose this huh?" Tezuka's glasses flashed.

When the Seigaku team finally got all of their bags, they followed Captain Shikotsu into their courts. To the teams surprise, the courts weren't green... They were pink... and black.

All of a sudden, a girl stomped up to Shikotsu. "Are you stupid Shikotsu? You know these non- humans don't belong here. They're obviously saying yes to see how hot we look!"

Takeshi appeared up front. "Who are you calling non- human?"

Shikotsu raised her hand. "I proposed this, my win the matches, we get their courts for the weekend, Akane."

Akane growled, going back to the innocent looking girls. Well, they're not. Absolutely not.

"Eiji. Oishi. Go up first." Tezuka signaled.

"Those girls won't know what's coming!" Takeshi was suddenly fired up.

"I thought we came here to look at them?" Eiji pouted.

"Eiji, I think we're way beyond that point now." Oishi warned.

The team looked at the girls who are the first doubles. Both wearing black mini skirts and white shirts... Twins.

"Good luck, I think you're going to need it, with all that distraction." Takeshi looked up and down of the girls.

"What are you looking at pervert?" One girl glared.

"Now, now sister Atsuko. Can't be helped, we are noticible." She gave Eiji a peace sign.

"Did she just..." Eiji trailed off, smiling while walking to the court.

The result of this game, due to the surprise of the girls' moves, Ai and Atsuko won.

"How in the hell did you guys lose!" Takeshi yelled.

"I think we underestimated them. They are good." Oishi looked at ground.

"One match... We only have one match left. We need to tie it." Kawamura warned.

"Who's up for it?" Tezuka looked at Ryoma.

"Echizen."

"Echizen."

"Echizen."

"Echizen."

"What's that senpais?" Ryoma turned around.

"Go play singles. We really need you." Takeshi begged.

"Whatever." Ryoma grabbed his racket and walked to the tennis court.

"So they came to this. Girls, go get... Ryuzaki." Shikotsu smirked.

"Sakuno? Do they want us to win?" Takeshi laughed.

"Why did they send you Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked.

"I- I don't know." Sakuno trembled.

"Are they serious?" Eiji asked jokingly.

"I'll use my right hand for you." Ryoma switched.

"No, p-please. I don't want to break your right hand." Sakuno pleaded.

'What could that mean?' All of the team thought.

"Ryoma, don't judge a book, by it's innocent cover." Shikotsu smirked.

Ryoma gripped hard on his racket. "It's fine."

Ryoma raised the ball up, jumped for a twist serve. By instinct, Sakuno dashed to where the tennis ball and performed a move.

"Falling Finish." Sakuno mouthed.

Ryoma blinked. "Whoa."

Now this result is amazing. This game lasted for 5 hours. Falling calling it a tie.

"You've changed Ryuzaki." Ryoma huffed.

"W-What are you talking about Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno blushed.

* * *

><p>Walking home...<p>

"..." The team remained.

"What was that Echizen? You are a prodigy!" Takeshi finally blew up.

"Well I'm sorry senpai, have you ever played a girl before that is suddenly as good as me?" Ryoma angrily asked.

"Guys, settle down. It's not like they are our enemies. Besides, I heard they're in the nationals." Oishi calmed.

* * *

><p>ALSO walking home...<p>

"Hey Sakuno, do you know Ryoma?" Ai asked.

"Yes, he was my friend last year. I got tired of the cheerleader act and wanted to join." Sakuno sighed.

"I see, do you still like him?" Atsuko asked.

Sakuno flustered. "U-Um, I-I guess."

Shikotsu pointed. "Look who's here."

* * *

><p>Now together...<p>

"Would you like to join us for a dinner?" Shikotsu smiled.

"No." Tezuka straightforwardly said.

Ryoma put his hand on Tezuka's shoulder. "Why not?"

They all walked in and sat down across from each other.

"I heard you guys are in the nationals." Eiji started the conversation.

"The rumors were true. Atsuko and Ai even a made a new move." Akane smiled.

While the others kept talking, Sakuno and Ryoma were in their own table.

"These guys are really getting annoying." Ryoma shrugged.

"Yeah, but Ryoma we are really in the nationals." Sakuno looked at Ryoma.

"When did you get really good?" Ryoma asked.

"Ryoma, I really got tired of cheering for someone I love... I-I mean something I love..." Sakuno blushed.

"Whoa wait a minute... You liked me? And you didn't even tell me?" Ryoma realized.

"You were so dense Ryoma. And I was so shy and..."

"Too bad, I kinda liked you too." Ryoma looked at Sakuno.

"Ryoma, why are you telling me this now... Out of all the people you chose me? I mean out of all the places you say it here? I mean out of all the time you chose now?" Sakuno panicked.

"Yeah, yeah. There was other girls confessing to me from left to right. But there is one huge problem... They're not you." Ryoma seriously said,

Shikotsu then signaled Tezuka and they both went somewhere private.

"I understand you are aware of Ryoma's love life." Shikotsu stated.

"I am fully aware Ms. Shiatsu, but what does any of this have to do with you exactly?" Tezuka coldly said.

"You don't like me do you." Shikotsu frowned.

"Why should I? You infultrated my practices and my quiet dinner." Tezuka glared.

"Infultrated? Tezuka you wanted it and you know it." Shikotsu poked Tezuka's chest.

Shikotsu then blushed and kept her hands to herself. "A-Anyways, I'm sorry I 'infultrated' your practices."

They both went back to the table. Hours later everyone left, except for Eiji and Ai, who really needed a cab.

"Everyone hates each other huh?" Ai sighed.

"So who do you think are the couples Ai- san?" Eiji smirked.

"I was thinking Tezuka and Shikotsu." Ai hailed a cab.

"Well, I was thinking that. But how about you and me?" Eiji climbed in.

Ai blushed. "Sure why not... But our little secret?"

Eiji pinky sweared her. "Our little secret."

Ryoma smirked. "Secret huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Eiji-senpai can I talk to you about girls?" Ryoma asked.

"Ochibi? Sure! Man I've been waiting for this day!" Eiji jumped.

"Hold up, let me talk to all of you first." Tezuka bit his lip.

"What is it captain?" Takeshi asked.

"There is absolutely no dating with the girls tennis team." Tezuka ordered.

"Fine by me! They may be really cute, but they are deadly!" Takeshi frowned.

"Agreed." The other team members sighed.

Ryoma laughed. "What a surprise."

Eiji raised an eyebrow. "I have a feeling you don't want to talk about girls."

Eiji followed Ryoma behind the boys bathroom. "I know you're dating Ai."

Eiji panicked. "Keep your voice down!"

"I will, but then you have to do something for me." Ryoma smirked.

"I can't believe I get blackmailed by Ochibi." Eiji sighed.

"Ask Ai what Sakuno loves about a guy." Ryoma put his hands in his pockets.

"Why would you care Ochibi? You don't like Sa- chan..." Eiji figured it out.

"Just do it." Ryoma ran back to the courts.

* * *

><p>Later at the mid-section between the girls and the boys...<p>

"Hey Ai, can you... Ask Sakuno what she likes in a boy." Eiji asked.

"Sure but why Eiji?" Ai asked.

"You know Ryoma?" Eiji looked down.

"Arrogant kid?" Ai looked at Eiji.

"He knows, and he's blackmailing me." Eiji looked at Ai.

"What? How did he find out?"Ai panicked.

"I have no idea." Eiji shrugged.

"Okay I'll ask." Ai ran to Sakuno.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakuno!" Ai called out.<p>

"Yes Ai- senpai?" Sakuno asked.

"What do you like in a boy?" Ai smiled.

"Eh? Why ask this question?" Sakuno blushed.

"Just asking." Ai made a cat face.

"Well, he has to be really cute. Sweet, and to tell me I love you everyday even in front of his friends to show he really loves me. Never to ignore me, praise me whenever I do something wrong. Sense of humor,and always have time for me. Definately plays tennis." Sakuno blinked.

"You sure have high standards." Ai's tear dropped.

"Sorry." Sakuno made a sad face.

"It's okay, see you later..." Ai ran towards the other way.

* * *

><p>"That was really weird." Sakuno noticed Ryoma, waiting.<p>

"Ryoma... Were you waiting for me?" Sakuno blushed.

"Guess what? Our team can't date... But I really don't care." Ryoma walked forward.

Sakuno caught up. "Shikotsu- senpai said that too... Do you think they could be a cute couple?" Sakuno wondered.

"No, we would though." Ryoma smirked.

"Ryoma, about you're confession... I'm sorry." Sakuno said.

"Don't tell me that." Ryoma frowned.

The couple went their seperate ways.

* * *

><p>The next morning Eiji and Ryoma...<p>

"Cute? Sensitive? What the hell is she thinking about?" Ryoma angrily stomped.

"Ochibi I gave you what you wanted." Eiji sighed.

"Thanks for your help but I need one more favor." Ryoma stopped stomping.

"Another one?" Eiji panicked.

"Help me be Sakuno's perfect guy." Ryoma looked at Eiji.

"Alright, but this is so going to take a long time... But let's start with a quiz. What if Sakuno said I love you, what would you say?" Eiji asked.

"It's about time." Ryoma smiled.

Eiji smacked Ryoma on the back side of his head. "Are you an idiot? That's not sweet!"

"Fine, I love you too." Ryoma said, embarrased.

"Okay, if it was her birthday, what would you get her?" Eiji asked.

"Tennis lessons, even though she's good, she's wobbly." Ryoma chuckled.

Eiji's vein popped. "NO!"

"Jeez, okay chocalates, and a kiss... on the cheek." Ryoma embarrasingly said.

"Good, good. Please stop that bad boy attitude, use it when you actually need it." Eiji and Ryoma arrived at school.

Ryoma laid back. "I'm going to wait for Sakuno."

Eiji waved good bye, while the tennis player laid back on the wall.

"You don't deserve the prince!" Ryoma's ears popped to hear no other than Tomoka's irritationg voice.

"T-Tomoka, I thought you were my friend..." Sakuno cried.

"Don't treat Ryoma- sama with disrespect!" A girl kicked her.

"Yeah Sakuno!" Tomoka punched her.

Ryoma dashed over there to block her. "What the hell are you doing to her?"

"Ryoma- sama, this girl is a violator!" Tomoka cried.

"No she is not! She is a wonderful girl with a cute personality and you have no right to hurt her. Hurt her and I'm going to have a damn restricition against you all!" Ryoma gave them a horrid glare.

"Ryoma- sama... Why? We're going to team up with the other fanclubs for you team and get those tennis girls team!" Tomoka ran away.

Ryoma lent a hand. "Are you okay?"

"She... was my best friend!" Sakuno cried her tears out.

"I meant what I said though." Ryoma lifted her up... Bridal style.

Sakuno whimpered. "Thank you Ryoma... really."

"Sakuno, I swear on my life that I'll be that perfect guy you want." Ryoma whispered in her ear.

"Fine... I'll give you one month to make me fall in love with you... Again." Sakuno closed her eyes.

"Okay, whatever you say." Ryoma knocked down the nurse's office door.

"Sakuno! What happened to you?" Shikotsu asked.

"Y-You're a nurse?" Ryoma looked up and down of Shikotsu in a nurse's office.

"Long story, foot hurts... Badly." Ryoma set Sakuno down.

"Sa- chan! We heard from... Shikotsu- senpai?" Eiji looked at Shikotsu in a nurse's office.

"What the hell happened to our little... Whoa." Takeshi looked.

Shikotsu flustered. "PAY ATTENTION TO SAKUNO!"

Eiji and Takeshi snapped back to normal. "Who would do this to you?"

"My fanclub." Ryoma frowned.

"They said they're going after the whole girls' tennis club next." Sakuno growled at Shikotsu because she pinched her bandage too hard.

"God damn." Takashi angrily said.

"Well we do have spring break starting next week. For two whole weeks." Shikotsu suggested.

Everyone gave her a confused look. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Both of the tennis teams... Go on a hot spring!" Sakuno smiled.

All of the boys mouths dropped. "For what?"

"Relaxation, we girls usually do it to clear our minds. Then boom, an idea." Shikotsu folded her arms.

"Hell yes." Takashi smiled.

"Yes to what?" Tezuka came in.

"Hot springs. Next week. Both teams." Ryoma said.

"No way." Tezuka glared at Shikotsu, thinking it was her idea.

"Um, Tezuka-senpai, no need to bother, but it could be a relaxation trip." Sakuno tried to presuade him.

Tezuka rolled his eyes. "Fine."

The boys team cheered. "Alright!"

* * *

><p>I am VERY MUCH sorry I made Tomoka like that. I really don't like it when I make the characters OOC, but please just read on and see what happens to Tomoka and Sakuno's friendship. Remember the genre is romance AND friendship... So sorry over a million times I made Tomoka like that... Really.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you pack all of your stuff?" Atsuko asked over the phone.

"Yeah, even a towel!" Ai laughed.

"We had to bring our own towel?" Atsuko asked.

"Guys, stop changing the subject!" Akane shouted.

"Akane's right guys, tonight we talk about… Sakuno." Shizuka sighed.

"Oh yeah, how Tomoka beat her up?" Ai asked.

"This is so not Tomoka! It's not right for Tomoka to beat up Sakuno like that!" Akane blew up.

"I bet it's blackmail." Atsuko suggested.

"Me too." The others agreed.

"But who would blackmail her?" Ai asked.

"The fanclub… Knowing it would hurt Sakuno and Tomoka mentally, then Sakuno physically. But why would they be after us?" Shizuka figured.

"I so hate your smart words, but she's right!" Ai punched the air.

"Hold on guys, Akari's calling." Atsuko answered Akari.

"Hey! I figured out what's the deal with Tomoka!" Akari shouted.

"Okay, okay, I'll connect you with the others." Atsuko pressed the green button.

"Akari? We haven't seen or heard you for a while!" Akane laughed.

"Okay, so the fanclubs of the Seigaku boys' tennis team have all paired up against you… Plotting specifically Sakuno. Now, over the rooftop, the Prince fanclub aroused over the president Tomoka and blackmailed her." Akari explained.

"But why ?" Shizuka asked.

"They would all gang up on Horio." Akari sighed.

"Whoa wait a minute! Tomoka likes Ryoma!" Ai said.

"No, she started liking Horio. And you know how Horio is." Akari's tear dropped.

"Should we tell Sakuno?" Akane asked.

"Yes! By all means yes!" They all agreed.

* * *

><p>The next day, start of spring break...<p>

"SAKUNO!" The girls yelled.

"Eh? Be quiet!" Sakuno said embarrassingly said.

"Tomoka's being blackmailed!" Ai whispered.

"Huh?"

"By the fanclubs!" Akane whispered.

"What?"

"We have to get Tomoka back!" Shizuka worryingly said.

"Hold on you're too fast!" Sakuno stomped.

As the team explained, Tomoka and several other fanclubs came back.

"We're here to destroy you!" One fangirl said.

Once they even got close to Sakuno and the team, the boys appeared... And Horio?

"Just what are you doing?" Tezuka gave them a glare, some were scared, some worshiped. (weirdos)

"Don't blackmail Tomoka for Horio anymore got it?" Takeshi snorted.

"Thank you so much!" Tomoka cried while running back to Sakuno's arms, loudly.

"You won't see the last of us." The fangirls fled.

While Tomoka cried, and cried, and cried, (yeah that long), Sakuno was saying to her ear it was okay. The boys smiled at the first "cried" but started to get irritated.

"To the hot springs!" Ai jumped.

"Hold on wait for me!" A voice came around the corner.

Tezuka's eyes twitched. "Shikotsu."

The boy team members gawked about what Shikotsu was wearing, really short shorts and a tank top. Of course, in jealousy, the girls punched them... In Ai and Eiji's case, Ai punched Eiji in the face.

* * *

><p>At the hot springs...<p>

"Smell that aroma!" Ai smelt.

"I know!" Eiji followed.

Ryoma (finally he comes) steps in sitting in the chair, waiting for Shikotsu and Tezuka to stop arguing which get's the big room. Shikotsu says ladies first, Tezuka says, we're boys.

Sakuno joined him, sitting in the other chair, smiling. "How are you Ryoma?"

'I'm irritated.' He thought, but he snapped at what he had to deal with.

"I'm fine... Thanks." Ryoma tried to smile, he really did.

"How do you think of my tennis skills? Improving?" Sakuno smirked.

'This should really prove he is still him-'

"Really great actually, might be ranked number one in the whole world Ryu- I mean Sakuno." Ryoma played with his coins in his pockets.

'God dammit, more like 100000000000000000000.' He thought.

'I guess he really does want to date me.' Sakuno thought.

"Oi Sakuno! Look at these grapes! They're fake!" Tomoka waved.

"I'm coming! See you later Ryoma- kun." Sakuno left.

'Damn me.' Ryoma punched himself.

* * *

><p>At the big room...<p>

"Yes! The big room!" Akari jumped.

"It seems to be seperated." Shizuka checked out.

"Who cares! Let's go relax!" Ai quickly changed.

"You guys can go, I think I'll stay awhile." Sakuno took a step outside.

"Okay then, let's go!" Akane and the others leaped out.

* * *

><p>At the small room...<p>

"Tezuka, this is crap." Takeshi complained.

"Separated three rooms. Calculations, Ryoma, Tezuka and then all of the others." Inui wrote down.

"What the hell?" Eiji complained.

"Relax, it's personal." Ryoma went in his room.

"I don't care anymore. Let's go relax!" Takeshi leaped out, then the others.

"Idiots." Ryoma said.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"I think I should join them now." Sakuno changed into just a towel.

* * *

><p>In the other room...<p>

"Might as well go now." Ryoma changed into just a towel too.

Ryoma went first, to the both genders spa, (he wasn't looking I guess). Minutes later, Sakuno (with her sense of direction) she too went into the both genders spa.

"Ah, this feels great." Ryoma said to himself on one side of the rock.

"No one's here... I guess I can take off my towel." Sakuno took off her towel.

"Hey God, can you hear me up there?" Ryoma said.

'Is that Ryoma?' Sakuno leaned in.

"Please, on my life, make Sakuno fall in love with me. It wasn't my fault I was focused on tennis." Ryoma shrugged.

'Huh?' Sakuno thought.

"Okay, okay. So I've been an ass all my life, but please one chance? This time, I'll be that sensitive guy she needs. Like what Eiji told me from Ai." Ryoma smirked.

"WHAT!" Sakuno stood up, naked and all.

"S-Sakuno?" Ryoma turned around seeing all.

"Grr, I knew it wouldn't be true! Ah! And don't look pervert!" Sakuno threw a bucket at Ryoma's nosebleed.

"Hold on Sakuno! Let me explain!" Ryoma reached out to the stomping off Sakuno.

'Is this what I get for swearing?' Ryoma glared at the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa, what happened to your head?" Takeshi touched Ryoma's big bruised.

"Love." Ryoma frowned.

"What?" Takashi said, confused.

"What exactly happened to you Ochibi?" Eiji handed Ryoma a tissue for his still ongoing nosebleed.

"Well due to her lack of direction, she went into the both genders spa, and she heard me talk about Eiji telling me what she likes in a boy. Then she hit me with a bucket as I saw her-" Ryoma didn't even finish because the boys were on the floor laughing.

"What exactly did you see?" Takeshi laughed.

"Everything. Whole body." Ryoma's nosebleed acted up again.

"Damn, you must be really perverted." Eiji laughed.

Ryoma's vein popped. "Screw you guys." He went into his room while the boys were still laughing on the floor.

* * *

><p>At the girls' room...<p>

"HE SAW YOUR WHAT?" Akane angrily said.

"Hold on Akane! Don't just kill anyone... yet!" Atsuko warned.

"Poor Sakuno." Ai patted the crying Sakuno.

"If I see those cowards I'm going to pound those jerks." Shizuka put her fist up in the air.

"He cheated... He actually cheated to get close to me." Sakuno cried.

"That's it I'm going to kick their ass." Akane stomped out the door.

* * *

><p>While Tezuka was getting a soda...<p>

"Hey Tezuka." A voice came in the back of Tezuka.

"Shikotsu? Shouldn't you be watching your team?" Tezuka scowled.

"No, what about you?" Shikotsu glared.

Then there was a long silence (or a death stare contest).

"Okay, I've had it... Why do you hate me so much?" Shikotsu pouted.

Tezuka just shrugged, and pointed at a little kid pulling a girl's hair.

"Did you know if a boy bullies a girl, he likes her?" Tezuka pointed.

Shikotsu's heart was pounding. 'Does he like me?'

"That kid must like that girl." Tezuka crushed Shikotsu's confidence.

Shikotsu fell down. "You're such a jerk!" She stomped off.

"Hold on Akane, what are you doing... AH!" Takeshi screamed.

"BURNING BABY! DON'T HURT RYOMA BABY!" Kawamura shouted, holding a tennis racket for some reason... Then Akane beat him up too.

"Ai, just give Ryoma another chance!" Eiji blocked the pumped up Ai.

"No way! Ryoma made poor Sakuno cry!" Ai dodged Eiji.

Soon the girls made their way to the prince's room. Empty.

"What the hell?" Shizuka said, confused.

"I told you, he left to go somewhere... Ouch..." Takeshi complained over his pain in the stomach.

"That damn coward prince, he fled!" Akane dashed off somewhere else.

* * *

><p>"Damn I needed that." Ryoma threw away his Ponta can.<p>

Ryoma whistled away when he heard a girl crying, he looked and it was...

"Sakuno?" Ryoma whispered to himself.

Sakuno turned around, Ryoma seeing her red face, puffy and wet eyes, on the floor, voice as dry as a bone. Ryoma twitched, instinct told him to go get another Ponta.

"You're such a jerk to me. Since we were 12." Sakuno glared at the prince.

"Listen, I'm really really really sorry I hurt your feelings." He handed her a Ponta. "I just needed a way to get back on your side again."

"Don't soften me up Ryoma. I am really mad at you right now." Sakuno took a sip of her Ponta.

"Fine, be mad at me. But don't hate me." Ryoma walked away.

'Stupid jerk.' Sakuno grumpily thought.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"Finally time alone." Ai hugged Eiji.

"I hate pretending to dislike you." Eiji whispered in her ear.

"Me too, you know Eiji... We have to tell them." Ai looked at Eiji.

"Okay then!" Eiji was pumped up to tell them.

"Let's peace the world!" Ai and Eiji gave a peace sign to the sun.

* * *

><p>Morning...<p>

"I'm going to miss going here." Takeshi looked behind him.

"Not me, no way I'm coming back here." Ryoma frowned.

"Ochibi, don't pout." Eiji waved to Ai.

"Haha! Bye!" Ai waved back.

"Ai, hurry up, I want to go home already!" Atsuko shouted.

"Okay!" Ai skipped to the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ryoma and Sakuno's Text Messaging*<strong>

Ryoma: Hi...

Sakuno: Still mad at u :(

Ryoma: Oh come on, that was 2 days ago.

Sakuno: So? I don't care.

Ryoma: I still have 1 week left right?

Sakuno: Yup. And still haven't fallen in love with you yet.

Ryoma: I don't care.

Sakuno: :P

Ryoma: ;)

Sakuno: You're ridiculous.

Ryoma: And single.

Sakuno: Pervert.

Ryoma: Just stating the facts.

Sakuno: And you being a pervert is a fact too.

Ryoma: :P

Sakuno: ...

Ryoma: What ever happened to the old Ryuzaki that I fell in love with?

Sakuno: She's gone, and this new Sakuno hates you.

Ryoma: Don't change the subject. What the hell happened to- "H-H-Hi Ryoma- kun!"

Sakuno (vein pops): She's gone! Didn't I just tell you?

Ryoma: Okay now see? Why are you being so... unlike you?

Sakuno: Because you forced me okay!

Ryoma: :o

Sakuno: I thought being nice and a stupid cheerleader was going to catch your attention but it didn't! So, being me right now caught your attention... Correct?

Ryoma: Fine, I still like the way you treat me now, it's sexy. But seriously I thought Ryuzaki was sexier in a cheer-leading outfit.

Sakuno: P.E.R.V.E.R.T

Ryoma: M.A.D.A.-M.A.D.A-D.A.N.E :)

Sakuno: ... You really noticed me then?

Ryoma: I barely notice you now! You are turning like my fangirls.

Sakuno: ...

Ryoma: TTYL

*End*

* * *

><p><strong>*Tezuka and Shikotsu Text Messaging*<strong>

Shikotsu: Hi!

Tezuka: What?

Shikotsu: I'm just bored.

Tezuka: Then don't waste any time.

Shikotsu: :P

Tezuka: What is that anyway?

Shikotsu: I'm signaling to you that I'm sticking my tongue out, madly.

Tezuka: Like this )8]

Shikotsu: ... I guess?

Tezuka: :{

Shikotsu: Stop that, seriously.

Tezuka: You started it.

Shikotsu: Have you ever fell in love before?

Tezuka: Random for you to ask.

Shikotsu: Well?

Tezuka: Once, right now actually.

Shikotsu: Really who?

Tezuka: Now why would I want to tell you?

Shikotsu: Hint?

Tezuka: She's on a tennis team.

Shikotsu: What school?

Tezuka: Seigaku.

Shikotsu: For real?

Tezuka: Yes.

Shikotsu: Who is it?

Tezuka: ...

Shikotsu: Tezuka!

Tezuka: Um GTG now okay?

Shikotsu: You big dummy!


	5. Chapter 5

Friday, last day for Ryoma to get Sakuno... Hopefully

"Finally back to school!" Horio skipped.

"Joy." Ryoma frowned.

"What's the long face Echizen?" Horio asked.

"Spring break... Wasn't really a break for me." Ryoma walked forward.

"Look it's Ryoma!" Tomoka pointed.

"So?" A voice popped behind her.

"Whoa Sakuno... Blue contacts? Long hair? Makeup? Sakuno this isn't you." Tomoka said worryingly.

"I don't really care anymore." Sakuno walked the other way.

Horio and Tomoka felt really confused. Something was not right. It's like, they switched personalities or something. Ryoma and Sakuno are... different.

* * *

><p>In drama class...<p>

"For drama today we have a play!" The sensei said.

Everyone sighed in complaint.

"Oh no, it's a play you guys nominate." Sensei said.

Horio raised his hand. "World War 2!"

The girls snapped at him while the boys cheered. "No! Romeo and Juliet!"

Sensei's vein popped. "Let's take a vote. Who here wants World War 2?"

Less raised their hands because of the girls' glares.

"Okay, what about Romeo and Juliet?" Sensei asked and a bunch of hands went up.

'Oh great.' Ryoma slumped.

"Alright, who wants to be Juliet?" Sensei asked.

The girls squealed. The boys sighed. Everyone made a really scary face at Sakuno.

Then the sensei did it too. "Ryuzaki."

"Hn?" Sakuno looked up.

"Juliet." Sensei pointed at Sakuno.

"Eh?" Sakuno said, suprised.

"What about Romeo?" Horio yelled out.

"I'll do it." Ryoma flipped his hair as he stood up.

"Well, being a straight A student in English, of course." Sensei agreed.

"Thanks." Ryoma smirked.

'You idiot.' Sakuno looked away.

"Okay here you are. These are your scripts. Ryoma recite them page 30." Sensei ordered.

"Okay, here it goes:

_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? _

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief_

_That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she..._

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

_What is her eyes are there, they in her head?_

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,_

_As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven_

_Would through airy region so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night_

_See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!_

_O that I were a glove upon that hand,_

_That I might touch that cheek!_

..." Ryoma bowed, the class clapped, the sensei cried.

"S-S-Sakuno, page... Oh yes! 31." Sensei blew his nose.

_"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, _

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet." _Sakuno bowed.

This time, the class cried, the sensei clapped quickly.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. 'Care to tell me when she was good in English?'

* * *

><p>After class...<p>

"Boring." Ryoma put his hands behind his head.

"Are you kidding? You guys actually made tears out of eyes! And I hate the play!" Horio stomped off.

"Good job Romeo." Sakuno bumped into him.

"If I say so myself Juliet... When did you go Ryoma girl on me?" Ryoma looked at Sakuno.

"Please, it's called studying over the summer, and being the granddaughter of your famous father's coach." Sakuno chuckled.

"Cute." Ryoma walked one way.

Sakuno followed. "My love bar for you right now is negative 100 right now."

"It's okay, I'm not in love with you anymore." Ryoma walked down the stairs.

Sakuno stopped. "What does that mean?"

Ryoma stopped too. "I hate having to wait for you. Besides, there's this hot fangirl who's waiting for me so." Ryoma walked away.

Sakuno clenched her fists. "W-Wait!"

Ryoma disappeared. 'What have I done?' Sakuno felt light tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Walking home...<p>

"Ryoma- kun!" A fangirl came over.

"Oh he Minako." He greeted.

"So you want to go out later?" Minako blushed.

"Sure why not?" Ryoma agreed.

He looked past the talkative fangirl, seeing Sakuno spying on them. Ryoma smiled and hugged Minako.

"I really like you Minako." Ryoma smirked.

"Ryoma- kun..." Minako hugged back.

Sakuno needs the courage to walk home, but her obstacle is to walk pass by them... Without getting hurt.

Sakuno sighed, held onto her books, and rushed pass them. Suddenly, a teardrop fell. Minako felt it.

"Hm, maybe it's raining." Minako looked up at the sunny sky.

'Sakuno.' Ryoma made a sad face.

'I got hurt... And I said my love bar was negative 100... It's rising idiot.' Sakuno knocked her head.

Sakuno leaned back, dropped her bag, and slumped down. All of a sudden, gray clouds came upon her, and it rained. Harder, and soon it was raining rocks of water.

Sakuno flipped her phone. _Why are you being so... unlike you? _She read.

"I don't know Ryoma... Ryoma... Ryoma- kun." Sakuno covered her face.

She opened her bag, took out two hair bands, and put her hair in braids. She took of her blue contacts and wiped her eyes. She took out a napkin, putting it in her rain, then wiping the makeup of her face. The blushes grew once again.

"There she is."

* * *

><p>For Seigaku<p>

First Name, Last Name:

Boy/Girl:

Team (The Boys, or The Girls):

Year:

Moves (Name your own and describe):

Personality:

Hates:

Loves:

Weakness (tennis, possibly the outside world e.g. scared of being hit):

Strongest (tennis):

Singles or Doubles (if doubles, make a same gender pairing, it could be any e.g. Sakuno or your own):

Background info:

* * *

><p>For other schools (spoiler- yes there are other schools involved)<p>

First Name, Last Name:

Boy/Girl:

School:

Year:

Moves:

Personality:

Hates:

Loves:

Singles or Doubles:

Background info:

*Extra* Is this character in love? If so, whom?:


	6. Chapter 6

"Ryoma?" Sakuno looked up.

"Sorry, but I'm not Ryoma." Shikotsu sat herself down next to Sakuno.

"Sorry Shikotsu- senpai." Sakuno apologized.

"I'm glad you're back to the old Sakuno." Shikotsu smiled.

"How come everyone is saying that?" Sakuno blushed.

"That's not the question. The real question is, why did you change back?" Shikotsu asked.

Sakuno frowned. "I think you know why senpai."

"I did see Ryoma unhappy with a really talkative fangirl… Is that why you're jealous?" Shikotsu asked.

"I'm not jealous! He was unhappy?" Sakuno realized.

"Yup, frowning and glaring." Shikotsu chuckled.

"That's weird, I thought he liked her." Sakuno made a sad face.

"Ryoma? Like a fangirl?" Shikotsu laughed.

"Oh whatever." Sakuno looked away.

"I remember the day you came to the Seigaku Girls Tennis Team. You were way different." Shikotsu remembered.

"How so?" Sakuno asked.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

_"So I said, back off! No one likes a snail!" Ai laughed, then others did too._

_Sakuno entered with a form, in her braids and tennis outfit. "I-Is this t-the t-tryouts?"_

_Akane stepped forward. "Why are you stuttering?"_

_Sakuno bowed. "S-S-Sorry."_

_Akane's tear dropped. "It's okay."_

_"Welcome, what's your name?" Shikotsu put her hand on Sakuno's shoulder._

_"S-Sakuno... Sakuno Ryuzaki." Sakuno stated._

_"Granddaughter of the boys' coach right?" Atsuko asked._

_Akane frowned and clenched her fists. "Oh I hate those guys so much."_

_"Me too, people never pay attention to us. It's all the Seigaku boys this and the Seigaku boys that. Blah, blah blah." Ai made her hand like a puppet._

_Sakuno chuckled. "Well I was a cheerleader of them, so how do you think I felt?"_

_"Well we're just glad you're here Sakuno- chan." Shikotsu smiled._

_Sakuno looked around at her new smiling teammates, and laughed._

_"Why is she laughing?" Akari asked._

_"Who cares!" Ai laughed too._

* * *

><p>"Haha!" Sakuno laughed.<p>

"Why were you laughing anyway?" Shikotsu asked.

"Because I was happy." Sakuno smiled.

"Okay then, now that you're happy, do you think you can confront Ryoma?" Shikotsu stood up, and lent a hand.

Sakuno took that hand. "Thanks Shikotsu- senpai." Sakuno thanked, and dashed off to find Ryoma.

"That was pretty nice." Tezuka clapped.

"Well this is a surprise." Shikotsu chuckled.

"So you aren't just annoying. You know what? I'm going to give you another hint of whom my crush is." Tezuka's glasses flashed.

"Go right ahead." Shikotsu waited.

"She is really nice and cute." Tezuka looked at the sky.

"Oh that's helpful." Shikotsu frowned and walked away.

"Ryoma! Ryoma where are you?" Sakuno called.

"Ryuzaki?" Ryoma answered.

'He's calling me Ryuzaki again.' Sakuno thought.

"About the bet... Y-You won, Ryoma... Ryoma- kun. I've fallen in love with you, again." Sakuno blushed.

"Ryuzaki..." Ryoma looked at her with wistful eyes.

"Ryoma- kun! Ready BOYFRIEND." Minako held onto Ryoma.

Sakuno's smile went away. She froze, as Ryoma's eyes told her, "I'm sorry."

Minako glared at Sakuno up and down. "Who are you?"

Sakuno was sad inside, but kept it happy. "Just a... an acquaintance. Not even friends."

"Ryuzaki I'm-."

"It's fine Ryoma... I get it. Goodbye. Possibly forever." Sakuno ran away.

Minako made a cat face. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Wherever Tezuka and Shikotsu is...<p>

"I just got a text from Sakuno..." Shikotsu flipped her phone.

_It's over, he's got a girlfriend... I was too late._

"What does that mean?" Tezuka densely said.

Shikotsu's vein popped and smacked Tezuka on the back of his head. "No you idiot, Ryoma already has a girlfriend. Poor Sa- chan."

"Oh."

"Yummy! Lollipops for breakfast and lunch! Score!" A girl cartwheeled to Tezuka and Shikotsu but bumped and fell.

"Excuse me." Shikotsu lent a hand when she realized her.

"That's okay! Oh my candy! You're the famous Shikotsu and Tezuka! Captain of the famous Seigaku team! Who's famous for winning a lot of tennis games!" The girl jumped up and down.

"Who are you?" Tezuka asked.

"Aiki Torwano, 2nd year!" Aiki screamed on top of a statue.

Tezuka clapped while Shikotsu's tear dropped. "Nice intro."

Aiki tapped her foot while a question mark appeared on her head. Then, a lightbulb popped.

"You guys... Are a couple!" Aiki opened firecrackers.

Tezuka blushed and so did Shikotsu. "W-What?"

Aiki smiled at the confused blushing people. "Oh look balloons! Gotta run! Hope you get married!"

Aiki cartwheeled to the balloon man.

"What just happened?" Tezuka frowned.

"A new member just came to me." Shikotsu smiled.

* * *

><p>Ryoma took off his Seigaku jacket and put on his black jean jacket. Along with fixing his dark green hair, he fixed his red shirt and clicked his chain to his pants.<p>

"Don't I look cute Ryoma? Ryoma? Ryoma!" Minako snapped and kicked Ryoma.

"Ouch! Yes?" Ryoma snapped irritatingly.

"Pay attention to me!" Minako folded her arms.

"Okay, okay." Ryoma agreed.

"Hey buddy!" A voice popped in and Ryoma's vein popped.

"Rai... Rai Rinji." Ryoma glared.

"Remember that time where I looked good? Who am I kidding? I always look good!" Rai looked himself in the mirror.

"Narcissist." Ryoma hissed.

"Oh wow." Minako cooed.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Are you being impressed?"

Minako shrugged. "He is good looking."

Rai smiled. "See she agrees. And this 'she' looks like she needs a better boyfriend."

Minako smiled too. "I do... Badly."

Ryoma snapped. "Well, go ahead. Sakuno's sexier anyway."

Ryoma stomped away at the lovey dovey couple.

* * *

><p>Wherever Sakuno is... (I should seriously stop that. You know what?)<p>

Sakuno's presence... (Ha)

Sakuno sighed. "I wonder what the other's are doing.

_Bleep, bleep._

Sakuno flipped her phone. "Ryoma?"

* * *

><p>*Ryoma and Sakuno's Text Messaging*<p>

Ryoma: Just got dumped.

Sakuno: I should care?

Ryoma: Because I won the bet.

Sakuno: Too late.

Ryoma: No fair, fine one more week.

Sakuno: ...

Ryoma: Ryuzaki.

Sakuno: Fine... But you have to call me Sakuno again.

Ryoma: :)

* * *

><p>Next morning...<p>

"Good morning Sensei." The classroom greeted.

"Good morning class, now let's get back on our play." Sensei cleared his throat.

The classroom boomed with excitement and started working on costumes and props. Ryoma was just sewing his Romeo costume.

"You know it's really cool how both you and Romeo have an R as the first name. Too bad Sakuno's doesn't match with Juliet." Horio perched his lips.

"Sure." Ryoma sewed.

"Sakuno, do you think Ryoma enjoys being Romeo?" Tomoka asked.

"I don't know Tomoka." Sakuno wondered.

Sakuno coincidentally sewed the wrong dress. "Great."

After the bell rang, Sakuno walked up to Ryoma. "Hey."

Ryoma looked up. "Oh hey."

They were both silent after. They didn't have anything to talk about... At all.

"Want to come with me to Rikkaidai?" Ryoma broke the silence.

Sakuno nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p>At Rikkaidai...<p>

"Well look who it is." Kirihara smiled.

"Hey Kirihara- senpai." Ryoma greeted.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Kirihara asked.

"I'm definately not his girlfriend." Sakuno turned around.

"Oh, burn." Kirihara laughed.

"What's going on senpai?" A girl asked.

"Oh, hey Narumi." Kirihara waved.

"Hi nice to meet you." Narumi greeted.

"Asuka Narumi? That name sounds familiar." Sakuno tried to remember.

"We beat you guys in doubles... Remember?" Narumi smiled.

"Oh yeah! You're really good! I'm very impressed with Meteorite Smash." Sakuno excitingly said.

"Thanks, but we just tied it off. You're singles game was phenomenal... Although, your weaknesses are easy to spot." Narumi smirked.

"Wow." Ryoma said.

"She's one of the best." Yukimura popped in.

"T-Thanks." Narumi blushed.

"And her cookings awesome too!" Kirihara added.

Ryoma and Sakuno's tear dropped. 'It's like she's a goddess.'

Sakuno blinked at Seiichi and Asuka. 'Could it be?'

"Forgive me but, are you guys a couple?" Sakuno asked.

Narumi turned bright red while Yukimura hid his... Cute.

"Okay we must be going now. Come on Sakuno." Ryoma grabbed the confused Sakuno.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Ryoma asked.<p>

"A question?" Sakuno answered.

Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's both hands and slammed her to a wall. "Why don't you ask me that question?"

Sakuno turned bright red. "Ryoma, that hurts."

Ryoma looked at Sakuno, then Sakuno looked at him. She couldn't help it but too close her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma asked.

"Waiting to... Wait what?" Sakuno reopened her eyes.

"I was just asking what are you closing your eyes for?" Ryoma suspiciously asked.

"N-Nothing." Sakuuno blushed.

Ryoma smirked. "Hold on... Were you waiting for me to kiss you?"

"No! Why would you think that?" Sakuno was really a bad liar.

"Sakuno, I don't think... I know." Ryoma leaned and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is Aiki, our new doubles player." Shikotsu gave the team a thumbs up.

"Wow! Ai, Atsuko, Akane, Akari, Shizuka, and Sakuno! Nice to meet you all! Why is your courts black and pink?" Aiki cartwheeled around the courts.

"She sure is energetic." Shizuka's tear dropped.

"But is she good?" Akane asked.

Aiki stopped and tossed her tennis racket. "Want to see?"

Shikotsu crossed her arms. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll play with her." Ai volunteered.

"Great, Sakuno. Akari, doubles go against." Shikotsu sat down on the umpire chair.

"Damn, I really wanted to play her too." Akane pouted.

The teams chose which side and which court they wanted to play on, then the game began.

Akari was first to serve, for her serves are... interesting.

Akari tossed up the ball. "Let's see if you could hit this! Bunkatsu no Kyori!"

The ball hit the net, twisting it to instantly hit the left service court close to the net. Much to Sakuno and Akari's surprise, Aiki immediately scratched her racket and slammed the ball to the alley line.

Sakuno blinked. "Was that an out?"

Shikotsu smiled. "Technically in a singles game, yes. Since you and Akari were so used to singles rules, this is not an out."

Akari stomped and smiled. "I see how it is." She tossed up the ball again. "Bunkatsu no Kyori!"

This time the ball went to the right service court, causing it to spin yet again when it hits the ground. Ai didn't know this, so she confusingly tried to hit it. (I hope you know that in tennis, they had to switch.)

"Haha! You're trying to trick us! But I want the treat! Wait, this isn't Halloween." Aiki realized.

"I'm kind of lucky to be on your side... But now I'm not." Ai's tear dropped.

"Your serve." Aiki threw the ball over there.

"Would you like to serve Aiki?" Ai asked.

Aiki jumped with joy. "Oh candy I do!"

Ai tossed the ball to her, then she tossed the ball. "Up and go!"

Sakuno knew immediately that she had to hit it. "Backhand Superu!"

Ai smirked. "Sakuno, nice try! No Tokubetsu Heiwa!" Ai shouted, using her forehand to smash the ball on the oppposite side of Sakuno... But Akari was there.

"Are you kidding me?" Akari hit it back. Akari... did a lob.

All of a sudden, Sakuno looked up at the sky and saw Aiki spinning in the air while hitting the ball. "Bubblegum Tornado! Ooh, I like that!"

Akari couldn't see where it went, neither could Sakuno. It was unreadable!

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"That was a good game!" Ai high fived Sakuno.

"Yeah, too bad it was a tie." Akari wiped her sweat.

"We should do it again! Oh look Shikotsu's boyfriend!" Aiki pointed and jumped up and down.

Shikotsu blushed. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Why is he talking to Atsuko?" Akane asked.

Shikotsu froze. _Could it be... His crush, is Atsuko? _She looked really happy but inside she was... sad. _Does this mean I can't hang out with him anymore?_

"Hello Seigaku girls." A voice popped in the courts.

"Ah, Asuka Narumi- san! How are you?" Sakuno greeted.

"I just wanted to say thanks Sakuno, for yesterday." Narumi thanked.

"For the question?" Sakuno asked, confused.

"Because of your question I realized my love, and how to. Thank you so much." Narumi smiled.

"Your welcome Narumi- san." Sakuno smiled.

"Narumi? How were you allowed through the school?" Akane asked.

"Oh I just happened to jog around. Would you all like to join me for lunch?" Narumi tied her auburn hair.

The girls nodded as Shikotsu looked behind herself. _Should I interrupt them? **I should! Or else he'll confess to her! And then you can't see him!** W-What am I thinking?_

"I'm sorry Asuka- chan, but I think I have to go somewhere." Shikotsu turned down.

Sakuno realized something. "Are you okay Shikotsu- senpai?"

Shikotsu smiled. "Of course, go have fun Sa- chan."

* * *

><p>At Asuka's house...<p>

"Yummy! Better than lollipops! What's this called?" Aiki asked.

Narumi's tear dropped. "A chocolate filled cupcake, with frosting?"

Aiki ate all of them at the same time. "Oh my... cupcake!"

The girls laughed, but stopped. They all really looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Narumi sat down.

"Shikotsu- senpai seemed really sad today." Akane frowned.

"Maybe she's jealous." Aiki said with a food filled mouth.

"But Shikotsu- senpai doesn't like Tezuka- senpai." Sakuno pointed out.

"That's were you're dense Sakuno." Narumi chuckled.

"Oh yeah..." Ai made a cat face a Sakuno.

"How was your date with... Hehe, you know." Akane smirked.

Sakuno turned red. "Eh? What are you all talking about?"

The girls' chuckled. "Shikotsu- senpai told us about the kiss."

"Was it a sweet kiss?" Aiki reached for another cupcake.

"D-Don't ask me!" Sakuno hid her face.

"Don't you have a match tomorrow Narumi- san?" Ai asked.

"Yes, against the Shitenhouji girls." Narumi nervously said.

"I'm sure you'll beat them." Akane tried to stop Aiki from eating the cupcakes... Because Aiki stole hers.

"I don't know about that, this girl named Miyuki Turunen is playing a doubles game... Most likely to play me." Narumi played with her hair.

"Miyuki Turunen... I heard the Sonic is impossible to read." Shizuka looked at her data.

"So, let's say she uses this move... Maybe you can use the Meteorite Smash correct?" Akari asked.

"I guess. My Hawk's eye could help too." Narumi's confidence rose up.

Akane's vein popped. "Okay, I think we should go now. Aiki is cupcake sick, and if she hurls on my new shoes I'm going to kick her ass."

Aiki had dizzy eyes. "Frosting... Sprinkles... Chocolate..."

* * *

><p>At the Seigaku boys' courts...<p>

"Rai, I'm telling you. You can't marry your mirror!" Takashi took away his mirror.

Rai cried. "But why!"

Inui made a scary face and stuck his "drink" in Rai's face. "Bring your mirror to the courts again, and you are going to marry Sweet Tea. (get it? sweety)

Rai flinched. "Okay."

"Where did you go Tezuka?" Fuji's scary eyes flinched Tezuka.

"Nowhere." Tezuka walked forward.

"He had to ask Atsuko what Shikotsu likes in a guy, must be so embarrasing." Oishi spilled.

The team laughed. "He likes her?"

Takashi smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised. She is so sexy!" Tezuka flashed his glasses at him.

"Momo, 100 laps."

Takashi's vein popped. "Such jealousy."

Ryoma smirked. "At least he didn't kiss his girl yet."

Eiji noogied Ryoma. "You kissed Sa- chan! Isn't that a surprise Ochibi!"

Ryoma leaned back. "Her lips tasted like honey."

"Such a man ochibi! I'm going to follow you around now!" Eiji made a cat face.

Ryoma glared at Eiji. "Do that, and I'm going to tell..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you coming along to watch Na- chan's game?" Shikotsu asked.

"I don't feel well today." Sakuno felt warm.

"Alright, I'll send someone to check on you." Shikotsu waved as the sick Sakuno covered herself.

* * *

><p>"Where's Sa- chan?" Aiki asked.<p>

"She's sick, and I don't think any of you want to go to check on her right now." Shikotsu took out her phone.

"Then who are you going to send?" Akane asked.

Shikotsu dialed. "Uh, hi Tezuka? Send Ryoma to Sakuno's house to check on her?"

Tezuka nodded. "Sure."

Shikotsu hung up. Aiki started to jump up and down pointing. "Oh look! Miyuki Turunen!"

The team turned the attention to the two Shitenhouji girls. "Look at her... Like a model."

"Shake hands." The umpire ordered.

"Hi I'm Asuka Narumi. Nice to meet you." Narumi shook hands.

"Hi, I'm really happy to play you today. I practically begged to play doubles." Miyuki smiled as she shook hands.

"Hmph." Miyuki's partner gave a glare.

"Sorry, she stereotypes, I really hate that. I think you're pretty cool." Miyuki whispered.

Narumi chuckled. "Me too."

They took there places and serves. "Miyuki, serve."

Miyuki tossed up the ball and slammed it. Asuka's partner, quickly hit it. Then Miyuki's partner gave a driving force to her racket to hit the ball to the alley.

Asuka ran to the alley. "Meteorite Smash!" The ball returned to Miyuki.

"Rondo!" Miyuki shouted, moving her body in a circle to hit it.

"Whoa she hit the Meteorite Smash!" Shizuka pointed out.

"I hope at least one of them wins." Shikotsu hoped.

* * *

><p>At Sakuno's house...<p>

"Sakuno, I'm going to go to the market to get you medicine and soup." Sumire closed the door behind her.

Sakuno coughed. "Wow, out of all the days I could be sick, it just has to be today."

Suddenly Sakuno heard a creak of the door. She took a frying pan from under her bed (I don't know how that got there) and walked out to the kitchen. When she saw the figure she smashed the pan on its face. When she turned on the lights, she saw Ryoma glaring... Now with a red irritated face.

"Okay, with you hitting my face unexpectedly with a frying pan, I'm guessing you're okay." Ryoma frowned, wiping his face.

"Sorry." Sakuno apologized.

Ryoma put his hand on Sakuno's for head. "Wow, you're really warm."

Sakuno blushed hard. "Well hello, I-I'm sick."

Ryoma sighed and looked around the kitchen. "Do you like miso soup?"

"Y-You're going to c-cook for me?" Sakuno felt dizzy and fell.

"Ryuzaki! Damn you're so clumsy." Ryoma picked her up and tried to find her room.

When he found it, he opened the door to find a really girly room. He smelt Sakuno's pretty scent and set her on her bed. He really didn't want to snoop he really didn't, but coincidentally... her diary fell on the floor!

Ryoma picked it up. It read:

Dear Diary,

Today Ryoma kissed me. It felt sweet, for it tasted like coconut. It was also the first time he acted like a bad boy. Do you think I fell for him?

Sakuno _Echizen_

"Sakuno... Echizen?" He flipped the pages.

_Sakuno Echizen_

_Sakuno Echizen_

_Sakuno Echizen_

_S + R..._

"Well maybe I should pay her back..." Ryoma put down the book and looked at the sleeping beauty.

He took off her braids and fixed her hair so it wouldn't get in the way of her mouth. Then he kissed her.

"The only way to cure a sick person is to share it with someone else." Ryoma smirked.

* * *

><p>At the tennis courts...<p>

"Miyuki Turunen and her partner wins! 6-5!" The umpire counted.

Miyuki walked out when she noticed Asuka was sad. She hated it when people were sad so she walked up to her and hugged her.

"Miyuki- san?" Asuka blushed in embarrassment.

"You were really good Narumi- san!" Miyuki cheered.

"I was happy to play you too Miyuki." Narumi's tear dropped.

"Next time, I'll play you... One on one!" Miyuki winked.

Narumi gave her a thumbs up. "You betcha!"

"You did great Narumi- chan!" Shikotsu congratulated.

"Thanks Shikotsu- senpai. I think I just made a new friend though!" Narumi laughed as she waved to Miyuki.

"Well, ready to go? Oh! Can we go to the candy store! I really need candy right now!" Aiki jumped.

"Okay, I guess we can buy Sa- chan a get well gift too." Akari suggested.

The team gave a fists up and cheered to the candy store.

* * *

><p>Sakuno's dream while she was unconcious...<p>

"Princess Sakuno! Princess Sakuno! Prince Echizen from the west has came in your presence!" A Horio squire shouted through the kingdom.

Then a prince like Ryoma came. "Hail Prince Ryoma Echizen."

Sakuno glared. "What do you want?"

Prince Ryoma smirked. "To marry you, to reunite the kingdom. It isn't right to be the East and the West."

Sakuno stepped down on her throne. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Ryoma stepped back. "Why not?"

Sakuno smiled. "In my family tradition, my wed has to kiss me before."

Ryoma smirked. "Then good thing I drank my finest coconut milk."

Ryoma put his hands on her frail face, and pulled himself to her, giving her a kiss.

Sakuno bolted right up. "Was that real?" Sakuno laughed. "Of course not, but the kiss... was real."

Sakuno smelt the aroma of miso. She walked downstairs to find Ryoma sitting down on a chair trying out the soup. "Perfect."

He looked up. "Would you like to try?"

Sakuno took a sip. Her eyes lit up. "Wow, this is good!"

"Whatever." Ryoma dropped a can of Ponta on the floor.

When Sakuno got up to get water, Ryoma somehow tripped on the Ponta, thus falling on top of her. Then the door slammed right open.

"R-Ryoma?" Shikotsu's eyes twitched.

"You little ass of a pervert." Akane's fists went up.

Aiki licked her lollipop and gave Sakuno a bag of lollipops while she was on the floor. "Here you go!"

Shizuka's tear dropped. "A-Aiki, don't give people candy while they're on the floor."

* * *

><p>Later at the park...<p>

"Are you practicing alone?" Shikotsu popped in on the street tennis courts, where Tezuka was practicing.

Tezuka turned around. "Yeah, why?"

"Would you mind practicing with me?" Shikotsu smiled.

"No." Tezuka replied.

Shikotsu's vein popped. "I'm playing with you."

Tezuka dropped his racket and got hit by the ball. Shikotsu rushed to his side with a handkerchief. He then grabbed her hand and went for a kiss. While he dropped his glasses, Shikotsu closed her eyes and kissed back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Akane, you didn't have to go that far." Shizuka's tear dropped.

Akane's fists went up. "Ryoma deserved it. Being such a pervert."

"He just slipped on something." Shikotsu cleared.

"Hey guys look over there!" Akari pointed at a girl at the tennis courts being cornered.

"Can you teach us that move?" One girl shoved the little girl.

"Yeah, if you're acting so tough… And look us in the eye! That's rude to be silent!" Another girl pushed her to the ground.

The team rushed to protect her. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching this bipolar girl a lesson!" One girl yelled.

"Yeah, but you don't go beating her up." Akane glared.

"Oh, aren't those the Seigaku girls? We shouldn't mess with them." Bully Girl #1 warned.

Bully Girl #2 laughed. "So? Winning one nationals doesn't make them champions."

Shikotsu cleared her throat. "Do you want to prove that?"

Bully Girl #3 stepped up. "Well, of course."

Sakuno then realized these girls. "Katsu High."

Bully Girl #1 smirked. "Well if it isn't us then who?"

"Shall we make a bet?" Shikotsu asked.

"We win you leave." Bully Girl #3 smiled.

"You lose, you leave… Or I'll make you." Akane glared.

"Whatever let's just play. One game." Akari flipped her tennis racket.

Sakuno looked at the scared girl on the ground. "You want to hang with us?"

The girl lit up. "S-Sure."

Sakuno smiled and lifted her up. "What's your name?"

"A-Ayumi H-Hall. From Shitenhouji." Ayumi answered.

"Shitenhouji… Isn't Miyuki Turunen on your team?" Sakuno asked.

"Oh yes, she's quite nice to me." Ayumi smiled.

Sakuno pointed at Shikotsu. "Don't worry; we're definitely going to win this one."

"H-How? Katsu High is really hard to b-beat. Katsu in Japanese does mean win." Ayumi stuttered.

"Well, Shikotsu… I guess I can say she's like… A girl version of Tezuka." Sakuno chuckled.

"Ayumi? I've been looking all over for you." Miyuki popped out of nowhere.

Ayumi bowed back and forth. "Sorrysorrysorry."

Miyuki's tear dropped. "I-It's okay." Miyuki noticed Shikotsu playing against Katsu's captain Kashikoi. "So, she started to play again."

Sakuno gave her a confused look. "Again?"

Miyuki grabbed the fence. "Sakuno- chan, I thought you already knew about Shikotsu's breakdown."

Sakuno tried to remember. "She never told us about a breakdown."

Miyuki sighed. "Probably out of embarrassment. Well, come on Ayumi, coach isn't going to wait for us any longer.

"O-Okay, c-captain." Ayumi walked slowly behind Miyuki.

'Breakdown?' Sakuno thought.

"No fair! You cheated!" Kashikoi complained.

"Now how can I cheat in tennis?" Shikotsu asked sarcastically.

"Whatever." Katsu High stormed out of there.

"Okay, time to go home. Mom's going to kill me if I don't come home." Ai left.

"Wait for me Ai!" Atsuko followed.

"I'm taking you home remember Akane? Well, we have to go." Akari left.

"Bye Shikotsu- senpai, Sa- chan!" Akane waved.

"I need to go home too! Candy for dinner… Can't miss it!" Aiki back flipped out of there.

"Shikotsu- senpai, may I sleepover for tonight? I think Obaa- san is already asleep." Sakuno asked.

"Of course Sa- chan." Shikotsu waited for Sakuno to get her bag.

"So Shikotsu- senpai, Miyuki- senpai told me that you had a breakdown in tennis before." Sakuno brought it up.

Shikotsu turned silent. "So, did she explain it to you?"

Sakuno pouted. "I'm sorry; I didn't know it was bad to bring it up."

Shikotsu hid her eyes. "N-No, it's okay. One time, I was in Hokubei High, and we went into the Nationals… With our captain, Lauren."

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

_"Don't fail me Shikotsu." Lauren glared at Shikotsu._

_Shikotsu smiled. "Don't worry, we're going to win this!"_

_"Now go out there, and don't lose." Lauren shoved Shikotsu to the courts._

_"From Hokubei High, Shikotsu Shiatsu." The umpire shouted. "From America High, Jade Diamond."_

_"Nice to meet you." Shikotsu shook her hands._

_"Me too." Jade smiled._

_Shikotsu served the first tennis ball, and then from there she had so much fun. Eventually, winning the Nationals._

_"We won! We won!" Shikotsu laughed._

_Lauren took the trophy. "You did it kid."_

_Shikotsu had the biggest cutest smile ever. She was happy._

_Until her happiness was taken away. By her own Captain._

_How?_

_"W-Why? Captain Lauren, it just isn't fair!" Shikotsu fell to the ground._

_"Don't you get it? We used you! And it was all your precious Captain Lauren." The teamates shouted._

_"Yeah, just go back to wherever your from!" The blonde cheerleader sparked._

_Miyuki glared at all of them. "Come on Shikotsu, let's just go back to Japan."_

_Shikotsu? Shikotsu? She fell in a coma for 3 weeks... In shock that her best friend, leader, idol would betray her so hard._

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm sorry I asked." Sakuno opened the gate.<p>

"That's why I'm never going to be the worst captain." Shikotsu opened to her apartment.

"But you aren't." Sakuno smiled.

"Thanks, Sa- chan." Shikotsu and Sakuno went in.

* * *

><p>*Sakuno's and Ryoma's Text Messages*<p>

Sakuno: Ryoma, are you still awake?

Ryoma: Yeah, why?

Sakuno: I think I really made Shikotsu- senpai upset.

Ryoma: Why?

Sakuno: I asked her about a painful time in her life.

Ryoma: Just forget it. We all know Shikotsu- senpai. She'll always start smiling... Like you.

Sakuno (blushes): Tomorrow is the last day of making me fall in love with you.

Ryoma: The day of the play.

Sakuno: Do you think you could do it in time?

Ryoma: I don't think love ever needs time.

Sakuno: Oh, how so?

Ryoma: Sakuno Echizen.

Sakuno: You read my diary! You little...

Ryoma: Just tell me that I won the bet, and I don't have to tell everyone in the world.

Sakuno: You wouldn't.

Ryoma: I'm making a draft.

Sakuno: Fine! You won the bet.

Ryoma: Hehe, now you have to be my slave.

Sakuno (vein pops): NO!

Ryoma: Click.

Sakuno (tear drops): Fine.

Ryoma: Haha

Sakuno: You're really mean to me.

Ryoma: That's for teasing me for really long about "love."

Sakuno: Just don't make me your "slave" in front of everyone.

Ryoma: Thanks for the suggestion.

Sakuno: Ryoma!

Ryoma: Just teasing. :P

Sakuno: I hate you.

Ryoma: Good night ... _girlfriend_

Sakuno (blushes): ...


	10. Chapter 10

"Happy birthday Shikotsu!" The team cheered and blew fireworks.

"Present time! Oh! Me first, I first, pick me!" Aiki waved her hands side to side.

Shikotsu laughed. "Okay, Aiki."

Aiki jumped in excitement and handed her a rectangular small box, with candy wrappers stuck together to make the present wrapping. With Aiki's touch with a bubblegum bow.

Shikotsu slowly unwrapped the bow and took out the sticky wrapper. "A chocolate picture frame? With the picture of our whole team! Thanks Aiki- chan." Shikotsu hugged Aiki.

"You're absolutely welcome! But don't let it trick you, it's not really chocolate." Aiki cleared.

"From the twins Ai!" Ai said. "And Atsuko." Atsuko handed her a huge box. The wrappers were plaid, green and red.

Shikotsu smiled and tore of the wrappers. "A new tennis racket. Thank you so much, but how did you know I broke my last one?"

"Ai spied on you." Atsuko blurted.

"No I didn't! I-It was just a guess!" Ai's tear dropped.

"Yeah, like knowing I broke the vase was a guess." Sakuno chuckled.

The team laughed. "Akari's next!"

Akari smiled and gave Shikotsu a rectangular large box. "This is really huge."

"I can tell, but what could it be?" Shikotsu ripped the box.

Shikotsu was surprised when she saw the present. "Tezuka?"

Tezuka had a bow on his head, and Shikotsu laughed hard. "Happy birthday."

"You can give people as a present? Cool!" Aiki smiled.

Ai's tear dropped. "Aiki, don't give anyone a human."

Shikotsu's lavender eyes sprinkled with drops of water. Tezuka flowed his fingers through her long black hair and wiped her joyful tears. "Everyone cares so much."

The team did a group hug around the couple. "Happy birthday!"

Ryoma entered the girls' courts. "What the hell is going on?"

Everyone's vein popped. Sakuno chuckled and stepped out of the angry crowed. "Hi."

All of a sudden everyone had question marks pop. "Are you guys like dating?"

Sakuno wanted to answer but Ryoma blurted. "No."

Sakuno looked at him with confusion. "Huh?"

Ryoma fixed his hat. "It's still the last day."

The team sighed. "Oh."

Sakuno put her hair in braids and fixed her tennis outfit. "It's Shikotsu's birthday today."

Ryoma tossed Shikotsu a tennis ball with a little Tezuka face on it. "Here, from the team."

Shikotsu caught it and hugged it. "It'll be my lucky ball." Shikotsu noticed the couple needed alone time. "So, who wants to get ice cream?"

Aiki was the first one to grab her bag. "I do!"

The team left Sakuno and Ryoma. "The play is starting at 8 right?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno nodded. "Will you be there?"

"Well I am Romeo to your Juliet." Ryoma smirked.

Sensei bursted in the courts. "Hold it! We actually have a change in play!"

Ryoma and Sakuno flustered. "W-What?"

Sensei nodded in disaster. "Seems we can't do Romeo and Juliet in the competition."

Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's hand. "Well what are we waiting for? Sakuno and I will make a new one."

Sakuno blushed. "Y-Yeah. Don't worry Sensei, we'll win."

* * *

><p>At Shitenhouji...<p>

"H-Hikaru, will you play with me?" Miyuki asked.

"Sure why not?" Zaizen agreed.

"Why don't you quit tennis and go out wit ha football player who plays a real sport cutie." A bully stepped up to Ayumi.

"Not again." Miyuki sighed and stormed off.

Zaizen stopped Miyuki by grabbing her hand. "Hold on."

Shiraishi blocked the bully (which is a guy). "What are you doing to her?"

The bully laughed. "Nothing non- athletic tennis player. We're just about to make out."

Ayumi cried. "N-No Kuranosuke- kun."

Zaizen threw a ball up and aimed it for the player's head. "Ouch!"

"That's what you get for lying." Zaizen smirked.

"Why you little-"

"Excuse me, but get off our courts." Shiraishi glared.

The bully ran away without a breath. Ayumi blushed at Shiraishi. "T-Thank y-you."

Shiraishi smiled. "It's okay."

Miyuki rushed to Ayumi's side. "Ayumi! You can't just expect for bullies to come!"

Ayumi felt warm but bowed anyway. "Sorry."

Miyuki saw Ayumi blush hard as she looked at Shiraishi. Miyuki kind of blushed too when Zaizen looked at her with a small thumbs up.

* * *

><p>At Rikkaidai...<p>

"Isn't it Shiatsu- san's birthday today?" Amane Suzuki asked.

"Ah yes, I should call her today." Asuka smiled.

"I want to come as well, I would love to see what the Seigaku girls' are planning." Amane cleared.

"Can I come too?" Yukimura Seiichi asked.

"W-Why would you want to come Yukimura- senpai?" Asuka flustered in blushing.

"Just to see Kunimitsu and the others." Seiichi shrugged.

"Me too, Echizen must be practicing." Sanada agreed.

* * *

><p>Wherever Tezuka and Shikotsu is...<p>

"You know, at first I thought you liked Atsuko- chan." Shikotsu wondered.

"I was just asking her what you like in a guy." Tezuka cleared.

"And that surprising handkerchief kiss?" Shikotsu chuckled.

"Whatever." Tezuka blushed slightly and looked away.

Shikotsu just smiled and held his hand, fingers to fingers.

"Your hands are cold." Tezuka held tightly.

Shikotsu sneezed. "Really? Because I feel really hot right now. Maybe someone is talking about me." She sneezed again.

Tezuka felt her forehead and Shikotsu turned red. "Nope, you're turning sick."

Shikotsu tried to act not sick because after all, it is her birthday and first date with Tezuka. Who wouldn't blow that off?

"I-It's okay, let's just go and make it to Sa- chan's and Ryoma's play." Shikotsu felt really sleepy.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Play time...<p>

Everyone filled their seats with their name behind the seat, Seigaku being the last competitor. The Seigaku girls sat in front of the boys, and the boys laughing their ass of because they get to see Ryoma in a goofy outfit.

The curtain pulled, the crowd saw a princess, on a throne. Sitting in fear, while other's dance to the soft tune of her birthday.

"My princess, why don't you forget your Father's death and dance? We prepared this all for you." A maid bowed to Sakuno.

Sakuno opened her eyes in sadness. "Very well."

She raised and her maids turned her to the dance. Sakuno put on a mask, for she was not to reveal her identity. She turned to the crowd.

"With my Father's death on my mind, who will I dance with?" Sakuno sighed.

Then the spotlight turned to Ryoma, who entered the stage, as he was wearing a mask, wearing a blue prince uniform. He noticed the sad princess, and walked up to her.

"How is your own party Princess Sakura? Not even enjoying your own party?" Ryoma sarcastically asked.

"Prince Ryota... I can't believe you're still able to see me." Sakuno surprisingly said.

"Well, recently I've heard from your petty messenger that your father was murdered." Ryoma took a sip of a royal cup. (Which was filled with Ponta. '_')

"Murdered... Such a disgusting word. Shall we call it, disappeared and found dead?" Sakuno sadly said.

"It was you who murdered him wasn't it... Sent a person to do it, so no one wouldn't know. Then have that person beheaded." Ryoma glared at Sakuno.

Sakuno slammed her glass on the table. "Are you being an imbecile? I wouldn't murder my own Father!"

Ryota bended on one knee. "Excuse me miss, but shall I have this dance?"

Sakuno rolled her eyes. "You shall."

Ryoma took her hand and place it to his shoulders. "My theory will be corrected."

Sakuno danced slowly to Ryoma's lead. "And if it isn't, you are expelled from my kingdom."

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"Why did you sneak out to see me?" Sakuno sat on one side of a two bench little dome.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I've fallen in love with you. Do you love me?" Ryoma bended on one knee, kneeling next to Sakuno.

"B-But you killed my father, you wanted to marry me to take this side of the valley to be king for both, and I heard you have a wife as well." Sakuno yelled, bringing sadness to Ryoma's hazel eyes.

Ryoma stood up. "Very well then, to answer your questions. I didn't kill your father, my twin brother did. I wanted to marry because I fell in love with you. I don't have a wife, because no one is as more beautiful as you."

The Seigaku girls cried and blowed their noses, while the team was soft chuckling at what Ryoma's actually saying.

Sakuno turned away. "However the reasons, I refuse to love you."

Sensei cried hard. "That's the feeling we want to capture."

The judges were crying too, for they were touched.

"Why Princess, do you find that I am not your type?" Ryoma leaned to her side.

'Why is he still going on with this?' Sakuno confusingly thought. 'So this was his plan all along!'

"N-No Ryota, for I have found you bipolar at times." Sakuno faked tearing.

'What is she doing?' Ryoma twitched his eyebrow. 'Two can play that game."

"Princess, don't cry. For I would do anything, change myself even. To earn your everlasting love." Ryoma touched her burning cheeks with both of his hands, now face to face.

'What is he doing!" Sakuno turned red, but tried not too.

Ryoma slowly leaned a little, Sakuno closed her eyes, then Ryota kissed Sakura.

The curtain closed, a huge applause came upon.

"Seigaku Gakuen wins!" The judges cried.

"That was... beautiful!" Aiki cried while licking her lollipop.

"I must say, quite a feeling changer there." Atsuko wiped her last tear.

Ai cried. "Such drama!"

Akari and Akane's tear dropped. "It wasn't that much."

* * *

><p>Behind the curtain...<p>

"Ryota... I-I mean Ryoma, why would you let the play go longer?" Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma looked at her. "Did you mean what you said back there?"

Sakuno looked at him. "As long as you meant what you said."

Ryoma smirked. "I love you."

Sakuno froze. "I-I l-love..."

Ryoma kissed her again. Sakuno kissed back, with love and affection.

Momo and Eiji were looking smiling hard in secret. Akane and Ai punched their eyes and Shikotsu and Tezuka came with flowers.

"Congratulations Sakuno and Ryoma. I must say, your characters had me feel real love between you too." Shikotsu handed the blushing Sakuno flowers.

"That was great." A voice popped.

"Narumi- san, you came!" Sakuno gladly smiled.

"And Yukimura." Ryoma's tear dropped.

"Hello, my name is Amane Suzuki." Amane introduced.

"Oh my gosh, it's Shitenhouji!" Aiki pointed.

"H-Hi S-Sakuno, y-you were really g-great." Ayumi stuttered.

"Such grace Sakuno." Miyuki complimented.

"And Sanada and Zaizen." Ryoma's vein popped because so much people came to see him in a goofy outfit.

Takeshi smiled. "Young love."

Eiji smiled. "Such an ochibi."

All the boys surrounded Ryoma and all the girls surrounded Sakuno.

* * *

><p>Shikotsu and Tezuka...<p>

"Just wondering, why don't we let our teams date." Tezuka asked.

"Now you thought that? I mean, we are dating." Shikotsu blushed.

Then Shikotsu swirled back and forth, Tezuka catching her.

"I knew you were sick." Tezuka carried her behind his back.

"I'm not sick, I'm fine." Shikotsu held onto him.

"You always don't want to be a burden huh?" Tezuka carried her to a hospital.

* * *

><p>At the hospital room...<p>

"We should call your parents." Tezuka took out his cell.

"I-I don't have parents." Shikotsu drifted to sleep.

Tezuka sighed, put a blanket over her, and kissed her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're 20 minutes late." Ryoma waited.

Sakuno rubbed her head. "Sorry, I slept late."

Ryoma walked on. "Whatever."

Sakuno walked behind him. 'Is he mad at me?'

Takeshi popped out of the bushes. "This way, we can help Echizen."

Eiji popped up next to him. "So far so not."

Ryoma and Sakuno reached the amusement park with the two bushes falling behind.

"Come on Ryoma!" Sakuno grabbed Ryoma's hand and rushed into the park.

When Takeshi and Eiji walked in, people were staring and gossiping why there was two bushes that are moving in the park.

Takeshi's tear dropped. "Who wants to go there, without a bush?"

Eiji's tear dropped. "You betcha."

"What ride do you want to ride first?" Ryoma asked.

Before he could ask, Sakuno ran happily to the line where the huge rollercoaster was at. He quickly ran to her side. When they rode the ride, they kept a picture together where Sakuno was smiling happy and Ryoma looked sick. Next Ryoma and Sakuno entered the haunted house.

"Stop screaming Ryuzaki." Ryoma got irritated.

"It's not my fault they has screwed up monsters…" Sakuno screamed again when all lights turned off.

Ryoma's vein popped out and punched every single thing that was visible to him. When the lights turned on again, Sakuno was holding tightly onto Ryoma, and they were surrounded by mechanic fake heads.

They both got kicked out, but Sakuno was still shaking. "Here, I'll get an ice cream for you."

Ryoma ran towards the ice cream guy and held up two fingers. Suddenly, a couple of boys encountered Sakuno.

"What are you doing here alone?" One of the boys held onto her arm.

"O-Ouch, get away from me." Sakuno tried to pull away.

"Too bad, once he found a sexy girl, there's no going back." One of the boys smirked.

Then they started to pull Sakuno's shirt up. "R-Ryoma!"

Ryoma then kicked that guys face! "Don't let your dirty ass hands, off her."

The guys left slowly. "Sorry, we apologized."

Sakuno fell and Ryoma bent down to her. "Ryoma watch out!"

The guy came back to punch Ryoma, but Sakuno was there to block the punch. She held onto his back, while the punch throbbed her spine.

"Sakuno!" Ryoma picked her up when she slid off.

Then Sakuno glared at the boys. "Lay off Katsu High." Her eyes flared.

"Let's get out of here." The Katsu ran away.

Ryoma then picked her up on the back and ran quickly to the hospital. Takeshi and Eiji found those Katsu High jerks.

"You jackasses." Takeshi punched them with a glare.

"You're going to get it now." Eiji kicked them.

* * *

><p>At the hospital room…<p>

"Shikotsu- senpai, Tezuka- senpai?" Ryoma noticed.

The nurse inspected Sakuno immediately. "Looks like her spine is fractured. She's going to have to stay here for a while."

Ryoma banged the table and woke Tezuka and Shikotsu. "W-What the hell happened?"

"Katsu High… I'll never forgive them." Ryoma glared at Sakuno.

'Idiot, why did you have to protect me?' Ryoma thought, guilty.

Shikotsu coughed. "What happened last night anyway?"

Tezuka sighed. "High fever."

"Oh. Silly me." Shikotsu faked laughed and rubbed her head.

Tezuka leaned closer to Shikotsu. "Idiot, you worried me. I stayed all night here for you."

Shikotsu bursted in red. "That's so sweet."

Sakuno woke up. "Where's Ryoma? Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay."

Ryoma walked in. "I'm fine. How's your back?" Ryoma flicked Sakuno.

Sakuno rubbed her forehead. "Ouch, why did you do that?"

Ryoma played with Sakuno's hair. "Idiot, why would you protect me like that?"

"Because it'll hurt me a lot mentally to see you get hurt physically." Sakuno explained while smiling.

Ryoma slightly blushed. "Just don't do that again."

"Ryuzaki!"

"Sa- chan, are you okay?"

"Eiji- senpai, Takeshi- senpai, how did you know she got hurt?" Ryoma's red aura came upon them.

Sakuno laughed. "Thank you for worrying about me senpais." Sakuno thanked.

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

"Katsu High did what?" The girls worryingly asked.

"It's all okay now. Ryoma's safe." Sakuno cleared.

"Sa- chan, you've got to be careful for yourself first." Shizuka's tear dropped.

"Hey, let's huddle up. I have some important news." Shikotsu brought up her clipboard.

"Oh I know! We're going to have a chocolate fountain! Yeah! No more nasty water fountains!" Aiki jumped high.

Ai's tear dropped. "Why would you want a chocolate fountain… When you can have a lollipop store!"

Atsuko's tear dropped. "Ai?"

Shikotsu wrote something down. "No, looks like we have a summer training camp, with the boys this year."

The girls flustered with confusion. "W-What?"

* * *

><p>At the boys tennis courts…<p>

"Summer camping with the girls." Tezuka answered.

"Alright! I heard there was a beach there! Girls in bikinis are like heaven!" Takeshi shouted.

"I agree! Especially in a two- piece no strap!" Rai exploded.

"Pervert." Ryoma stated.

"Yeah right Ochibi, but we all know that you want to see Sa- chan in a two- piece." Eiji patted Ryoma's shoulder.

"I'm not like you senpai." Ryoma glared.

"Calculations expect you and Sakuno to go to the next level." Inui wrote down in a notebook.

"It would be nice for something different to happen this year." Fuji smiled… Scaryingly.

"I hope Takeshi nor Rai would get to carried away." Oishi hoped.

"Or we won't be able to see them breathing anymore." Kawamura laughed.

* * *

><p>At the bus station...<p>

"Why do we have to share a bus with them again?" Akane complained.

"Because, it's polite this way." Shikotsu sat in the front.

"No, Shikotsu- senpai, you just want to sit next to Tezuka- senpai." Shizuka rolled her eyes.

Shikotsu blushed. "Y-You're wrong."

Tezuka sat next to her anyway. "Hey."

Shikotsu flustered. "H-Hi T-Tezuka- kun."

Ryoma made his way to the second to the front, with Sakuno joining him. "Hn."

Sakuno's vein popped. "Hi to you too."

Ryoma noticed Sakuno was angry. "I'm sorry, hi." Ryoma grabbed her face and kissed it.

Sakuno flustered. "N-Nevermind."

"Hey Ryoma! Is this your girlfriend? She's sexy!" Rai sat next to them, well the other side that is.

"Excuse me? But can I sit here?" Aiki already took the spot.

"Yeah Sakuno's hot, but you're even hotter!" Rai looked up and down.

Then Aiki's loving brothers turned into a murderous pack with two guns and knives. Rai began to lay off.

Well if it isn't interesting.

* * *

><p>OKAY! CATCHING UP TIME WITH TEZUKA AND SHIKOTSU...<p>

Shikotsu: Alright so now Ryoma and Sakuno are officially a couple.

Tezuka: So are we.

Shikotsu (blushes): Looks like Rai is hitting on Aiki.

Tezuka: I thought that he liked Minako.

Shikotsu: Minako is out of the story now.

Tezuka: Oh, so then what about the others?

Shikotsu: Well, I kind of found of who Atsuko likes.

Tezuka (?): Who?

Shikotsu: Oishi.

Tezuka: Really?

Shikotsu: Yup, I wouldn't blame her. Such a sweet guy. Handsome too.

Tezuka (vein pops): I can be sweet.

Shikotsu: Anyways, so tune in for nest


	12. Chapter 12

"30 laps everyone." Tezuka ordered.

"Then after that do 10 push- ups, 15 pull- ups, and 25 sit- ups!" Shikotsu wrote down the times on her clipboard.

"Get out of my way you little pervert!" Akane huffed.

"Why don't you get out of my way wench?" Takashi and Akane had a lightning yet horrifying race.

"Idiots." Ryoma commented.

"Hey Atsuko, wait up!" Shuichiro called out.

Atsuko turned around, brown hair waving along the wind. "H-Hi Oishi- kun."

"I would love to play you and Ai again. I've got to admit, playing you guys was the most fun I've had all year." Shuichiro admitted.

"I totally agree. Although, you're Moon Volley was really impressive." Atsuko complimented.

"You think so? It's my signature move in Seigaku." Shuichiro said.

"Hard to hit, speaking it does hit near the baseline. I was surprised!" Atsuko smiled.

For a second there, Shuichiro slightly blushed. Atsuko noticed it and turned red.

"Hurry up Atsuko! Akane and Momo are like on full speed!" Ai called.

"Coming!" Atsuko ran faster.

"Are you okay Shuichiro? You look kind of dazed out." Eiji ran next to him.

"I-It's nothing, probably just a phase. So how are things with you and Ai?" Shuichiro added.

Eiji shushed him. "Be quiet Shuichiro! No one knows yet."

Shuichiro laughed. "I'll hurry up and get a girlfriend so we can both go on double dates."

Eiji gave him a peace sign. "That would be exciting!"

The teams were now onto push- ups, pull- ups, and then sit-ups. Shikotsu came out with lemonade for the girls, while Inui threatened the boys with "Sweet Tea."

"Let's go change girls! Time to go to the beach!" Aiki excitingly yelled.

Takeshi's and Rai's ears twitched. "Bikini time."

Takeshi and Rai then whistled and snuck out of Tezuka's eyes, and tried to peep on the girls. What they didn't notice, was Shikotsu was behind them, dressed in a two- piece bikini, and ready to kick their ass.

"What are you doing on the girls' side, Momoshiro and Rinji?" They both turned around.

"N-N-Nothing Shikotsu- senpai." Rai looked up and down.

"Y-Yeah, we're just waiting for them." Takeshi looked up and down.

Tezuka flashed his glasses and appeared on the back of them, both shivering with fear. "Get out of here!" Tezuka kicked them out of the girls' side.

"Thank you Tezuka- kun." Shikotsu left.

Once Shikotsu left, Tezuka realized he just saw his girlfriend in a bikini. He turned dark red and had a nosebleed.

* * *

><p>At the beach…<p>

"I forgot my sunscreen!" Shizuka complained.

"Look at the waves! Surfing time!" Aiki dived in with her surfboard.

"Allow me to apply sunscreen to you goddess." Rai crept up to Shizuka.

"Get away pervert!" Akane punched him to the sky.

"Oh my… Girls in bikinis. Is this heaven?" Takeshi looked all around.

"Nope, we're still alive." Eiji ran to the sand.

"Ryoma, let's go to the water together." Sakuno held her hand to him.

Ryoma looked up to see the smiling Sakuno. "No."

Sakuno pouted. "Why not?"

Rai appeared. "I'll go with you Sa- chan!"

Ryoma's vein popped and got up. "Fine I'll go."

Sakuno cheered and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go collect seashells!"

Ryoma glared at Rai. "You little narcissist, you got me in this."

"Who wants to play volleyball?" Ai asked.

"Ooh! I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, and I do!" Aiki screamed with joy.

"Let's pick our teams. Who wants to be captain?" Shizuka asked.

Takashi and Akane raised their hands like lightning. "I'll be captain! Hey, we'll beat you! Stop copying me!"

"Wait up Sakuno!" Ryoma reached to Sakuno's side.

"Look at this view Ryoma!" Sakuno was on a cliff.

"Don't play there you're going to fall… Sakuno? Sakuno!" Ryoma jumped off to Sakuno's side.

"Anyone seen Sakuno and Ryoma?" Shikotsu worryingly asked.

"The last time I saw them they were headed to the hill." Atsuko remembered.

"They should be fine… Let's play!" Aiki pumped up.

"God you're so clumsy. Are you even awake?" Ryoma asked, shaking her to wake her.

'Nope, Sakuno was unconscious. Great.' Ryoma gathered water in his mouth.

Ryoma kissed her in order for her to drink the water. She gulped it, but then when the wind blew, she shivered.

"You're cold too?" Ryoma irritatingly asked.

But then, Ryoma smirked. "I'm going to give you body warmth." He took off his shirt and snuggled up to her.

Then Sakuno opened her eyes. "R-Ryoma, what are you doing?"

Ryoma hugged tighter. "Let's stay like this… For a while."

Sakuno took his soft hands and agreed. "Thank you Ryoma- kun."

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

"Where were you guys?" Shikotsu asked.

"Out, looking for seashells." Ryoma handed her a seashell necklace.

"It's pretty cute isn't it?" Sakuno added.

Shikotsu smiled and left to her cabin. Sakuno and Ryoma decided to stay a little while.

Ryoma wrapped a towel around him and Sakuno. "Are you cold?"

Sakuno smiled. "No, but isn't the sunset beautiful?"

Ryoma looked at it. "I guess."

Sakuno leaned onto Ryoma. Ryoma leaned a little onto Sakuno.

_I love you._

* * *

><p>Tonight, more later…<p>

Shikotsu walked out of the cabin and tried to fine some water. She saw Tezuka sitting on the beach, looking at the golden moon.

"You can't sleep either?" Shikotsu joined him.

Tezuka leaned back. "Nope."

Shikotsu sighed. "So much, and it's been only one day."

"That's Seigaku for you." Tezuka looked at Shikotsu.

Shikotsu chuckled and put her hands together. "I love you."

Tezuka blushed and looked away. "I know."

"Can we sleep on the beach?" Shikotsu laid a huge towel down.

"Why not?" Tezuka made sand pillows.

"Good night." Shikotsu closed her eyes.

"Good night." Tezuka kissed her cheek.

Shikotsu already fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Morning…<p>

"Anyone know why Tezuka- senpai and Shikotsu- senpai are sleeping on the beach… _together?_" Takeshi asked.

Atsuko and the other girls gawked at Tezuka and Shikotsu. "So romantic those too. And not a pervert." The girls glared at Takeshi and Rai while they ate cereal.

"We can be romantic when we want to." Rai and Takeshi argued.

"Oh yeah?" Akane argued.

Takeshi's vein popped and carried Akane bridal style. "S-S-See?"

Rai then leaned really close to Shizuka, nose to nose. "You're wrong?"

Akane and Shizuka then turned red. "No more."

Ryoma smirked. "What? You wanted romantic."

"Yeah, but I bet they can't do the same." Takeshi laughed.

Akane stomped her left foot. "Yes we can!"

"Oh really?" Rai smiled.

Shizuka then glared and tree hugged Rai. "I missed you," She acted, turning Rai red.

Akane jumped on Takeshi. "Hold me," She acted, making Takeshi nosebleed.

"Served." Sakuno smiled.

Ryoma leaned closer. "Mada Mada Dane."

Sakuno put both of her hands on his face. "Don't say that."

Tezuka and Shikotsu had (?) all over on top of their heads. "Are we in the wrong camp?"

Tezuka's vein popped. "50 laps, all of you."

They all then groaned and ran their laps.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, hi guys! Haven't talk to you for a while. Just wanted to say my profile usually reveals updates so please check it everyday. OH YEAH! I have a contest for you all. It'll really help me out. I put reviews open for everyone so you can review. So here's the contest.<strong>

****_(circle them like this (yes))_****

**(1.) SHOULD TAKESHI AND AKANE GO TOGETHER? _yes or no_**

**(2.) SHOULD RYOMA AND SAKUNO HAVE MORE MOMENTS OR SHOULD TEZUKA AND SHIKOTSU? _ryoma and sakuno or tezuka and shikotsu_**

**(3.) SHOULD KATSU HIGH PLAY SEIGAKU? _yes or no_**

I'll calculate the results by April 13. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

"Aiki, let's… get… out of here!" Akane tried to pull Aiki out of the candy store.

"No! I still haven't got my 10th lollipop!" Aiki tried to run back in.

"We're making a scene." Shikotsu's tear dropped.

"F-Fine! Go get your lollipop." Akane let go.

Aiki got crazy. "Yay! Can I get 15 more gumballs?"

The team groaned and left her behind. "Isn't Christmas coming near?"

Sakuno nodded. "Shall we go shopping for presents?"

Atsuko had a (?). "Who would we buy it for?"

Ai jumped. "For the boys."

"I guess that could be cool." Shikotsu agreed.

Akane grumped. "No way! What if they don't get us any?"

"Akane, it's about giving. Not getting." Shizuka pointed out.

Akari pointed at every single team member. "Shikotsu- senpai, you get Tezuka- senpai. Atsuko- san, Ai- san, you both either get Eiji- kun or Shuichiro- kun. Akane- chan, you get Takeshi- kun. Shizuka- chan, you have Kaoru- kun. Aiki- chan gets Rai- kun, and I get Shusuke- kun and Sadaharu-kun." Akari specifically pointed at Sakuno. "Ryoma Echizen, and that's final."

Sakuno's tear dropped. "O-Okay?"

* * *

><p>Wherever the boys are at…<p>

"Woo- hoo! Christmas is coming up, so that means money!" Rai bragged.

Eiji's tear dropped. "I thought you get presents?"

"Perhaps we get presents for the girls?" Inui suggested.

"I don't think so. I mean, they wouldn't give anything to us back!" Takeshi complained.

Ryoma hit Takeshi on the head with his racket. "Shut up, it's just nice."

Takeshi's vein popped. "They're not nice Echizen!"

Tezuka nodded. "Okay then, it's final. I get Shikotsu, Eiji gets Ai, Shuichiro gets Atsuko, Takeshi gets Akane, Rai gets Aiki, and both Shusuke and Sadaharu get Akari."

Eiji jumped in joy. "And Ochibi gets Sa- chan!"

Takeshi patted Ryoma's back. "Yup, to get something for your girlfriend!"

Ryoma's vein popped. "Ouch, that hurts senpai."

* * *

><p>While walking home…<p>

"Damn, Takeshi- senpai didn't have to pat me that hard." Ryoma tried to clear the wrinkles in his jacket.

"Ryoma, how are you?" Shikotsu called to him.

"Oh, hi Shikotsu- senpai. I'm fine, I think. Thanks anyway." Ryoma greeted.

"Are you planning to get Sa- chan a present this year?" Shikotsu asked.

"Well, yeah. She's been bugging me all month of what she wants." Ryoma suddenly looked tired.

"Such love you guys have." Shikotsu cooed.

"You out of all people shouldn't be talking Shikotsu- senpai. Tezuka- senpai really loves you as well." Ryoma complimented.

Shikotsu blushed. "My love for him is different than his."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Shikotsu looked up to the dazzling sunset. "You know that kind of love for a boy right?"

"No, I don't even know what you're talking about." Ryoma said, confused.

"You know, when you see her smile… It makes you want to make her smile even more?" Shikotsu smiled.

"I guess. Explain a little more." Ryoma waited.

"Her voice is a ringtone in your ears. Her eyes are imprinted in your mind. Her wonderful laugh kind of makes you want to laugh too." Shikotsu answered.

"Then… How about your love?" Ryoma asked.

"When he smiles, it's like your whole world turns into your heart." Shikotsu blushed and smiled.

"Tezuka- senpai rarely smiles." Ryoma frowned.

"When he holds your hand, suddenly your heart can't seize to stop." Shikotsu chuckled.

"Really?"

"Last, when he looks at you and smiles... It's like you and him are the only people there and he only looks at you… and cares." Shikotsu closed her eyes.

Ryoma's tear dropped. "Thanks for the love lecture senpai."

Shikotsu woke up from her trance. "O-Oh yeah, see you later."

Ryoma walked away. "Weirdo."

* * *

><p>At Sakuno's house in the morning…<p>

"I'm going to check the mail Obaa- san!" Sakuno called.

Sakuno opened her orange mailbox. She saw a cute little pink envelope and opened it.

It read:

Dear Sakuno Ryuzaki,

You are invited to a Christmas party at Shikotsu Shiatsu's summer house. The Christmas vacation starts from December 23 to December 30. Pack for 7 days and 6 nights, and please arrive at 10: 00 A.M. Bring your assigned gift and place it under the tree as soon as you get there. You will get a room for yourself and your very own bathroom. Pack the following: Shirts, Pants, Pajamas, Bathroom Supplies, your own mug, and a Santa hat.

Arrive at Shikotsu Shiatsu's house, and your ride will be waiting.

Thanks,

Mr. & Mrs. Shiatsu.

Sakuno's tear dropped. "I guess I'm going?"

At Ryoma's house, about the same time…

* * *

><p>"Stupid Nii- san. Having to get to the mail by myself. Stupid lazy Oyaji, acted like her couldn't even reach." Ryoma cursed.<p>

He opened the green mailbox and a cute little pink envelope popped out. He then opened it.

It read:

Dear Ryoma Echizen,

You are invited to a Christmas party at Shikotsu Shiatsu's summer house. The Christmas vacation starts from December 23 to December 30. Pack for 7 days and 6 nights, and please arrive at 10: 00 A.M. Bring your assigned gift and place it under the tree as soon as you get there. You will get a room for yourself and your very own bathroom. Pack the following: Shirts, Pants, Pajamas, Bathroom Supplies, your own mug, and a Santa hat.

Arrive at Shikotsu Shiatsu's house, and your ride will be waiting.

Thanks,

Mr. & Mrs. Shiatsu.

"Is this a joke?" Ryoma sighed and went back in complaining.

* * *

><p>Next day at school…<p>

"Did anyone else get the letter?" Akane asked.

"I did! I loved the color, just like pink bubblegum… That reminds me!" Aiki popped a pink piece of gum in her mouth.

"Sorry, my parents are really formal." Shikotsu rubbed her head.

"So it's no parents, just us?" Shizuka asked.

"Well…" Shikotsu tried to run away from the topic.

"What is it?" Atsuko suspiciously asked.

"They kind of invited the boys too." Shikotsu bowed and apologized.

Akane stomped. "W-What!"

Sakuno tried to calm everyone down. "It's okay, what's the worst that could happen?"

Ai agreed. "I agree, it might be kind of cool."

Shikotsu nodded. "Yeah, my parents installed an arcade there for you guys. And a hot cocoa machine."

The team was surprised. "How rich are you?"

"Just struck gold last summer." Shikotsu's tear dropped.

"Oh well, as long as we stick together. We'll be totally fine!" Akane laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

"We have arrived Ms. Ryuzaki. Please wake up." The driver ordered as Sakuno popped her eyes right open.

"T-Thanks Mr. Hikaru." Sakuno opened the door and a clerk held her luggage to the door.

Sakuno's tear dropped at what it looked like a mansion. It was a blue mansion, about 10 windows on each side, and a door with a porch practically split the house.

Shikotsu arrived outside to greet Sakuno. "Come on, Sa- chan. You're late, everyone's practically here."

Sakuno's eyebrow's rose. "Everyone?"

They entered a huge hallway with bright lights leading to a huge living room with a cute decorated Christmas tree, two ciruclar couches crowding the fire. The whole two teams where there, either arguing or laughing... Mostly aruging.

"Hey look it's Sa- chan!" Eiji pointed.

Everyone noticed and waved and greeted. Then went back to arguing.

"Where's Ryoma?" Sakuno asked Shikotsu.

Shikotsu guided her upstairs. "He's sleeping, he was very tired to arrive here in the morning."

Sakuno walked down the red carpet all the way to the last room. Seeing a sign where it said. _Ryoma Echizen_

Sakuno first knocked on the door, but it she grew impatient and just walked in. "R-Ryoma?"

She saw Ryoma, laying on his bed, sleeping. She smiled, and sat next to him, putting a blanket over him.

She can't help to think why Ryoma was wearing black pants and a red shirt and began to think what he was wearing inside. 'Waa? I am not a pervert!'

Ryoma smirked and grab her hand, Sakuno blushed while Ryoma was hugging her under the blanket.

"R-Ryoma, let's go back downstairs." Sakuno tried to get out.

Ryoma hugged her harder. "No, let's stay here together for a bit. I don't want it irritated down there with everyone yapping in my ear all the time."

Sakuno turned around and huggd in back. "Ryoma, Christmas Eve is your birthday isn't it?"

Ryoma nodded. "Yup."

"What would you want for your birthday?" Sakuno asked.

"You." Ryoma answered.  
>Sakuno turned bright red. "R-Ryoma, for real."<p>

"What? It is a present right?" Ryoma smirked.

Downstairs...

"Tell us more about your mansion!" Aiki asked.

Shikotsu's tear dropped. "Well, we have an arcade, tennis courts, dessert room, dinner room, breakfast buffet, hot springs, a lunch porch, a swimming pool, a racing track... Shall I go on?"

Everyone's vein popped. "How come you never told us you were this rich!"

"S-Sorry." Shikotsu apologized.

Takashi laid back. "Why don't we enjoy ourselves for a bit?"

Akane grinned. "I bet I'll beat you in racing."

Takeshi smirked. "In your dreams."

Then Akane and Takeshi bursted out the room, into the racing track.

"Can I go to the dessert room Shikotsu- senpai?" Aiki excitedly asked.

"Can I go? I think I need ice cream right now." Rai asked.

Shikotsu smiled. "Go right ahead."

Aiki and Rai walked outside to the dessert room.

"I would love to go play right now... What about you Atsuko?" Ai asked.

"Of course. Eiji, Shuichiro, would you like to play us, again?" Atsuko asked.

"Sure." They both grabbed their tennis rackets and left.

"K-Kaoru, would you like to go to the arcade?" Shizuka asked.

"Sure." Kaoru and Shizuka left.

"Who wants to eat?" Akari asked.

Shuusuke and Sadaharu raised there hands and the trio left, leaving Tezuka and Shikotsu behind.

"They're getting along well." Shikotsu chuckled.

Tezuka sighed. "Quite hard to handle."

"Where's Sakuno and Ryoma?" Shikotsu asked.

"I don't know." Tezuka answered.

"You know Tezuka- kun, when we graduate next year, what high school will you go next year?" Shikotsu asked.

"That's a long way to go. Why are you asking?" Tezuka asked.

"M-My parents are encouraging to have success in my future. To become an architect." Shikotsu sadly explained.

"And?"

"I have to move to New York to study there." Shikotsu let it all out.

"So, we won't see each other... After next year?" Tezuka asked.

"Exactly." Shikotsu nodded.

Tezuka was shocked. "Then why don't you tell your parents no?"

Shikotsu's eyes opened. "I never did that before."

A man walked in, frowning and glaring. "Young man, I don't think you should be telling my daughter what she should do or not. For you are not marrying her."

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" Shikotsu asked surprisingly.

"I was going to say good- bye to my little girl, but I guess this young man is telling you to say no?" Shikotsu's father gave a stern look.

"U-Um, Daddy, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu. He goes to my school, and I really like him." Shikotsu confessed.

"Is he smart?" Shiktosu's dad asked.

"Of course, if you call straight A+s smart." Tezuka answered.

"He's the captain of the Seigaku boys team. And one of the best." Shikotsu explained.

"Then I would love to play him sometime." Shikotsu's father smiled at Shikotsu.

Before he left, Tezuka grabbed Mr. Shiatsu's hand. "Sir, may I have a word with you?"

Mr. Shiatsu raised an eyebrow. "Honey, go greet your mother.

Shikotsu nodded and left. "Bye."

"Why are you letting your daughter go?" Tezuka asked.

"To become a sophisticated woman." Mr. Shiatsu smiled.

"Well, is that what she wants?" Tezuka asked, Mr. Shiatsu paused to think.

"I never thought of considering her feelings." Mr. Shiatsu folded his arms.

"If you wish to send her away, please give me permission to marry her." Tezuka asked.

"I knew this talk would go there... Very well then. But if I ever see my daughter in tears, I'm going to end your life." Mr. Shiatsu agreed.

Tezuka's tear dropped. "I-I promise."

Mr. Shiatsu shook Tezuka's hand and left, then Shikotsu walked in.

Ryoma and Sakuno walked down. "We're going to the arcade."

Sakuno held hands with Ryoma and dashed downstairs.

They walked in to Shizuka and Kaoru in orange game glasses. "Eat that zombies!"

Ryoma then noticed a photo booth and inserted a coin. "Hey you want to take a picture?"

Sakuno smiled and climbed in.

_Click_

Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's warm face and kissed its cheek.

They climbed out and saw a huge picture of Ryoma kissing Sakuno's cheek.

"Can I keep this?" Ryoma asked.

"Okay, since you let me have the amusement park photos." Sakuno smiled.

Ryoma then jumped on a game of motorcycle race. "Hey, you wanna race with me?"

Sakuno chuckled and climbed the back of Ryoma and hugged him tight.

3...2...1...

"Let's go!" Ryoma was first place.

He swiveled left, Sakuno smiled happily. "I'll hold on to you."

Once the race was over, Sakuno wanted to try a shooting game. When Sakuno held onto the gun, Ryoma was behind her, showing her how to shoot and stuff.

"You're so cute when you lose." Ryoma chuckled.

Sakuno then laughed with him.

"Dinner time!" Shiikotsu called over the speaker.

Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's hands and dashed into the dinner room. Everyone was waiting for them, growing impatient.

When the waiters popped out, the team members were booming with excitement.

"How can we still lose?" Eiji asked.

"They're good." Shuichiro laughed.

"I beat you and the record time." Akane boasted.

"I think you're sleeping, everyone knows I beat you, and the record time." Takeshi argued.

Akari laughed. "I remember when Inui switched Fuji's drink with Sweet Tea. It was hilarious!"

"Too... much.. candy..." Aiki sickly groaned.

"Too... much... ice cream..." Rai sickly moaned.

Then everyone ate happily.

In the middle of the night...

"Stupid dreaming about Sakuno." Ryoma went downstairs to the kitchen to get water.

He saw a dark figure and poked it,, it growled.

Ryoma instinctively punched the dark figure. "What the hell Chibisuke?

Ryoma turned on the lights. "Nii- san?"

Ryoga smiled. "Ha, thought I come by?"

"You don't even know Shikotsu- senpai?" Ryoma's vein popped.

Ryoga took a bite of an orange. "Wow you really don't remember much. I used to date her?"

Ryoma smirked. "It's not good to be here."

Ryoga raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"She's dating Tezuka- senpai." Ryoma answered.

"She is? Then I'm here to check on you." Ryoga smirked.

"Bullshit." Ryoma glared.

"Okay, okay. So this time I kind of have feelings for her." Ryoga confessed.

"R-Ryoma? What are you doing here so..." Shikotsu paused.

"H-Hi Shikotsu- chan." Ryoga waved.

Shikotsu turned deadly and grabbed a mop. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"Hold on, Shikotsu. Can we talk?" Ryoga ran away from Shikotsu's mop swinging.

"No, just get out of here!" Shikotsu swung as drops of tears flowed.

One final sing and Ryoma stopped it with both hands. "Relax senpai."

Shikotsu turned into her sweet self. "Fine. Go ahead."

"When I was talking behind your back, I was joking. I didn't mean to hurt you. And when I kissed her, I was still yearning for you." Ryoga apologized.

"Whatever you're going to say, it's all over. It's in the past. I have Tezuka." Shikotsu smiled and blushed.

Ryoga really hated it when she blushed and smiled at the same time. It drove him with crazy in love. So he couldn't help to kiss her.

"Nii- san!" Ryoma karate chopped him.

_THUMP-_ _THUMP_

"I love you, seek my offer." Ryoga stuck his tongue out and left with an orange.

"Sorry about that Shikotsu- senpai, he just-"

Shikotsu punched her chest and cried. "Stop thumping. Please."

Ryoma hated sympathy, he really did. "H-Hey, can we just go to sleep?"

Sakuno and Tezuka walked in. "We heard a lot of ruckus, what's going on?"

"Why are you crying?" Tezuka hugged Shikotsu.

Sakuno noticed spilt oranges on the floor. "Your brother?"

Ryoma nodded. "Kissed Shikotsu- senpai."

_I thought I love you... And I thought I forgot you..._

* * *

><p>Next morning...<p>

"Morning." Ryoma greeted the tense breakfast buffet.

"Who wants to go shopping?" Aiki boomed and grabbed every Seigaku girls tennis team's hands.

"Goodbye now!" Aiki waved.

The door slammed shut.

The team remained silent.

"Shall we surprise them when they come back?" Shusuke asked.

"In tuxedos?" Takeshi complained.

Ryoma's vein popped. "Do we have to?"

Rai smiled. "And a dinner... Are we falling for them?"

The team nodded. "I thinks so."

At the limo...

"In dresses?" Sakuno asked.

"Do we have to go all that trouble?" Aiki asked.

"If we're falling for them." Shikotsu smiled.

The girls laughed and nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

At night...

"I can't believe I'm buying dress...I wonder what Ryoma would think!" Sakuno hugged the lime dress she picked.

"I wonder what he would think if you got hurt." A voice popped out.

Sakuno turned around, and saw a high school seniors crowded her at the store.

Then one of the seniors grabbed Sakuno and kidnapped her, Atsuko witnessing.

"Guys! You guys! Sakuno's been kidnapped by ugly people!" Atsuko explained.

"Ugly people?" Ai's tear dropped.

"High school seniors! Hurry!" Atsuko and the others dropped their dresses.

Wherever the high schoolers are at...

"Ryoma this, Ryoma that. We're tired of hearing of Ryoma Echizen." The high schoolers complained, one of them held Sakuno's hands behind her back.

"Who are you guys anyways?" Sakuno screamed.

"You might know Sakuno. Remember Ryunosuke- kun?" One of them grinned.

"Ryu... Ryu Ashitaka?" Sakuno remembered.

Ryu smirked. "You remembered.

"Bad boy in first year. Ryoma was really different around you." Sakuno frowned.

"Jealous that I was saving you after the last save from last time." Ryu smiled evily.

"But this time you are the one causing the harm... Why?" Sakuno asked.

"Rumors from other middle schools spreaded into our schools and it got me very irritated to hear Sakuno was going out with the brat." Ryu glared.

"This doesn't matter to you Ryunosuke!" Sakuno cried.

Ryu gritted his teeth and punched the wall. "It just pisses me off!"

Sakuno got scared. "Then why did you bring me here?"

Ryu pointed at a shack. "After we hide you there, where going to beat him up. Then, let's just say you and I will-"

"YOU BIG ASS PERVERT!" Akane shouted along with a kick on Ryu.

"You bitch! Get her!" Ryu ordered.

Akane got in a stance. "Come on ahead, a black belt wasn't just a trait."

Ryu rolled up his sleeves and snapped. "How are you going to use that belt, if all of us are experts on all martial arts."

Every single high schooler caught the girls, then they were all stripped down. "What can we do with them boss?"

"Whatever you want. Come on Sakuno." Ryu laughed.

"Alright then let's go boys!" The high schoolers smirked.

Then a swirivng tennis ball blew all of their faces.

"I thought you were lower than that senpais." Ryoma glared furiously.

"fWhy you ungrateful little brat!" A high schooler was about to punch Ryoma.

"Now why would you strip girls for fun?" Takeshi blocked and jabbed his mouth.

The boys cracked their knuckles. Then the high schoolers tried to beat them up. This is what happened.

Tezuka almost broke Shikotsu's bully's back. Spine and legs.

Takeshi almost rearranged Akane's bully's face.

Sadaharu and Shuusuke kicked Akari's bully's nose.

Kaoru snuck up Shizuka's bully like a snake and punched his backside of his head... Ouch

Eiji tricked Ai's bully by popping everywhere at the same time and then backkicked him in the face.

Shuichiro gave a punch combo on Atsuko's bully on his belly.

Rai was just boasting on while he punched Aiki's bully in the face.

AND finally Ryoma practically made his "bully" haha... Unconcious? Yeah, sure.

The guys then took off there jackets and tossed it to the girls. "Wear it."

Later...

"I was right. They look sexy in a dress." Takeshi grinned.

Akane karate chopped Takashi then laughed. "And I was correct. You guys look hot in tuxedos."

"Sakuno, next time spmeone bullies or harrasses you call my name as loud as I can." Ryoma frowned.

"You are my tennis prince in shining armor." Sakuno kissed Ryoma's cheek.

"I'm still waiting for an answer." Tezuka walked up to Shikotsu.

"Are you kidding me?" Shikotsu asked.

Tezuka waited for a turn down.

"Any guy who would save me from being raped, I would definately marry." Shikotsu hugged him, and I think Tezuka smiled.

"Will you go out with me sometime?" Rai asked.

"Sure but can my brothers come too?" Aiki innocently asked.

Rai's tear dropped as he thought of what her brothers would do.

"Long time no see." A voice popped in and stopped the love.

"Akahana." The girls feared.

"What no hug?" Miki stepped forward.

Shikotsu stepped up. "Akahana, I don't remember sending you an invitation... I mean not to be rude."

"Well that is rude. And what's up with the good attitude? I remember you being a bad girl with dating with Ryoga- kun." Miki smirked.

"Quiet." Shikotsu blushed.

Sakuno stepped forward. "Why Akahana?"

Akahana stomped her foot in anger. "Why? Why! Why are you being in love with them! Remember it was all about them. Seigaku boys team was everywhere and we're nothing!"

"We've changed." Atsuko cleared.

"Changed my ass. That's why you dated Ryoga." Akahana smiled.

_"Akahana,_ relax." Ai tried to clam down.

"No! And just because you all got mme furious I'm going to tell you all something." She looked at Ryoma.

Ryoma motioned. "Don't."

"THE SEIGAKU BOYS TEAM IS USING YOU IN ORDER TO COPY YOUR MOVES!" Akahana confessed.

The girls turned around and looked at them with no answer.

_she was right_

_why_

_was _

_she _

_right?_

"J-Just like last time." Shikotu's face was covered with her bangs and her tears were flowing softly.

"I should've known." Akane clenched her fists.

"Stupid idiots, that's what we are..."

"To fall into such a trap."

"So... no more sharing lollipops with them anymore." Aiki sadly said.

Ryoma quickly stepped up to Sakuno. "Sakuno , it's true. But I actually, I really did-"


	16. Chapter 16

Sakuno slapped Ryoma's hand. "Liar."

"See, there still the mean Seigaku boys we knew." Akahana crossed her arms.

Akane clenched her fists. "Just go."

The boys didn't even want to answer. Everything was an absolute lie.

* * *

><p>After Christmas Break...<p>

"Dude we messed up." Takeshi had a sorriful look.

"How did she know?" Ryoma asked when looking at the members.

When they entered the their tennis courts they saw presents with cards.

Ryoma looked at his card.

It read:

_Forgot to give this to you. Shikotsu put us up to it._

Then he noticed every single card said this... Except Tezuka's.

It read:

_Twice... Twice it happened to me, and I'd still like to know if you were really serious about marrying me. The thought of everything you did hurts me._

"Ouch." Ryoma felt bad for Tezuka but the pain went away of what they did to the girls.

"When they played the games, they all memorized the moves. Their goals.

"Falling... finish." Ryoma sighed.

"Mercury Slide." Takeshi sighed.

They noticed Tezuka didn't really did any of Shikotsu's moves.

"He must've really fallen in love with her and forgot about the moves." Ryoma said.

"This mission was stupid, it hurts us and them." Eiji figured.

"And only because our tennis was getting boring." Takeshi's vein popped.

Then they noticed the girls passing by, being courted by boys and girls.

"Shikotsu- san, may I have your number?" One boy named Tsuyoshi asked.

"Akane, join karate with me!" Another boy named Aito asked.

"Shizuka would you join the drama clun?" A boy named Akiyo wearing glasses asked.

"Sakuno, please go out with me!" All the boys tuned.

The tennis boys then had their veins popping. "Someone's gotta make them shut up."

"Excuse me boys, but are you trying to hurt our girlfriends?" A handsome boy stepped up and blocked them.

'GIRLFRIENDS?' The team thought angrily.

Yup, the especially sexy boys of the Hansamu Gakuen.

The fanboys stepped back, for they also know how to fight, and they're smart.

Then the fangirls appeared. "Ayumu- kun, such a prince and gentlemen. Best feature- NEVER LIES

"Thanks girls, but none other beauty matches with Shikotsu." Ayumu kneeled before him.

"Kyaa! His girlfriend is so cute too!" The fangirls cooed.

"Then comes Atsuo, friendly and bad at the same time! Best feature- Smart" The fangirls squealed.

"Sorry ladies, I'm taken. To Sakuno." He kissed Sakuno's hand.

"Sakuno is so hot!" The fangirls squealed.

The tennis girls wear really getting tired of this. They just left to scene and entered the boys team tennis courts. Uh- oh.

"Kunimitsu, we would still like to play you." Shikotsu's face was serious, yet sad.

Tezuka swung his head. "No."

Shikotsu nodded. "Fine, might as well."

The fangirls, fanboys, and Hansamu Gakuen stuck their tongues out. "Come on Segiaku tennis girls, they're not even worth it."

Then Tezuka grabbed her arm. "I don't just want to play you."

Shikotsu took her arm back. "I'm sorry, I'm promised my girls I would do nothing but to just play you."

"Fine, shall we make a bet?" Ryoma smirked.

"What?" Shikotsu asked.

"We win, you have to forgive us and go out with us again. You win, we'll leave you alone forever." Ryoma lent out his hand, waiting for Shikotsu to shake it.

"Deal." Sakuno shook it.

Takeshi bonked Ryoma. "You idiot, what if we lose?"

Ryoma smirked. "Senpai, if we lose?"

Tezuka got out his clipboard. "I play Singles 1, Shuusuke plays Singles 2, Ryoma plays Singles 3. Doubles 1 Shuichiro and Eiji. Doubles 2, Takeshi and Kaoru. Sadaharu be umpire,

Shikotsu took out her clipboard. "I play Singles 1, Akari play Singles 2, and Sakuno play Singles 3. For doubles, Doubles 1, Atsuko and Ai. Akane and Shizuka play Doubles 2. Good luck."

Tezuka and Shikotsu took their place and their serve. Tezuka first to serve, on right side. Shikotsu waiting, on left side. Perfect.

Tezuka served, thus the game starting. No one did anything yet, it was just back and forth.

"Look, Tezuka is activating Tezuka Zone." Takeshi pointed out.

All of a sudden, whatever Shikotsu hits, goes to him. Shikotsu knew about this, and tried to reverse it.

"Ultimate Spiral!" Shikotsu yelled, using the back hand to twist the ball into a spiral. Thus making it unable to go into the zone.

"Such strategy." Eiji complimented.

"Her new move." Atsuko figured.

Inui nodded. "0-15."

Tezuka served again. 'I can't lose. Sorry." He activated Tezuka Phantom.

"Oh no!" Sakuno worryingly said.

"That means even the Ultimate Spiral can't work." Shizuka figured.

'Damn, he shouldn't do this, it'll twist his arm...What can I do?' Shikotsu thought.

Inui nodded again. "40-15"

Tezuka activated it again and served, but this time, Shikotsu slammed the ball, and the Tezuka Phantom didn't work.

"Flawless Reversion. And don't do that ever again." Shikotsu glared.

"She noticed it was injuring Tezuka- senpai." Ryoma pointed out.

"40- 30." Inui called.

"He's going to do the serve." Shuichiro noticed.

His backhand was ready, and he did the serve.

"Ball Barrage." Shikotsu tied.

"40- 40." Inui called.

As Tezuka served again, it was back to back and forth. Neither of them dared to use anything.

"This must be really painful for them." Ai sadly said.

'Why, why can't I just do my Shiage?' Shikotsu felt hesitant.

Shiage was a like Ryoma's Drive B, however the second bounce turns and hits the opponent's face. Shikotsu only used it if she was really mad.

Akahana noticed this and evily smirked. "Shikotsu, remember how he decieved you!"

Shikotsu froze. The girls stared at her with terror.

Ryoma noticed the situation. "She's getting her mad!"

Akahana smiled. "It made you real mad didn't it? Even your own captain did the same. They all LIED to you."

Once the ball rushed towards to Shikotsu's left side, she used her forehand to hit it. Forcing to spin. "Chikara Shiage!"

When the ball hit twice on the ground it turned and hit Tezuka's throbbing arm... Hard.

Shikotsu droppped her racket and leaped over the net to his aid. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to use that on you. Something bad came over me and..."

Tezuka kissed her cheek. "It's okay and I'm also sorry for lying to you. Trust me it was the worst mistake in my life.

Shikotsu blushed and helped him to the nurse's office. Inui called, "1-0, girls in the lead."

"Damn, we're losing! Shuusuke- senpai, you better win." Takeshi ordered.

"Don't worry Momo, I'm a genius arent't I?" Shuusuke smiled.

Akari flipped her racket. "Bunkatsu no Kyori!"

Fuji awakened. "Such a serve, beautiful maybe."

Akari tossed the ball again. "Bunkatsu no Kyori!"

"Tsubame Gaeshi." Fuji mouthed.

"Wow, such a move." Akari looked at the low bounce.

"Bunkatsu no Kyori!"

"Tsubame Gaeshi."

"Kanzen Modorimasu." Akari smirked.

"She returned Shuusuke's Tsubame Gaeshi!" Shuichiro gasped.

"So Shuuseuke- senpai isn't the only one who's a genius?" Ryoma asked.


	17. Chapter 17

"15- 30" Sadaharu called.

"How did you return my Tsubame Gaeshi?" Shuusuke asked.

"Your Tsubame Gaeshi is a return where the ball bounces low. I figured if I used the Snake to hit it. Although, I don't copy moves so I evolved the snake to make it to over the net." Akari bounced the ball a couple of times.

Ryoma glared. "Okay that hurts us a lot."

"Bunkatsu no Kyori!" Akari shouted.

'Maybe Hakugei could do it.' Shuusuke thought.

Akari smirked and ran towards the baseline. "Don't do it."

Shuusuke's eyes widened. "She knows?" Too late, he already did it.

Akari smiled and turned backwards. When the twisting tennis ball reached Akari's racket, she used her racket to put it between her legs and did a between-the-legs shot.

The ball passed Shuusuke and hit the baseline then came to Akari's hand.

"15- 40." Sadaharu drank some water.

"Oh my god! Are these girls like invincible or something?" Takeshi's vein popped.

"I think I'll call that my Between- The- Legs Return Twist!" Akari jumped for joy in her new move.

Akari launched up the ball again, and slammed it. "Bunkatsu No Kyori!"

Shuusuke bashed it back, now awakened. "I don't know about you, but I'm about ready to lose this match."

Eiji's tear dropped. "Are you serious?"

Akari smiled. "Oh Shuusuke, I already knew that." She did his "Tsubame Gaeshi."

"Girls wins again. 0-2." Inui called.

"Sorry guys, maybe next time." Shuusuke smiled.

Takeshi twitched. "E-Echizen, I swear to you I'm going to kill you... IF YOU DON'T WIN YOUR GAME!"'

Ryoma smirked. "Come on Takeshi- senpai. At least has some faith in me."

He whistled as we walked to the court. Sakuno gripped her racket hard and stepped up to shake hands with him.

"Okay, you guys had your fun. Now it's our turn." Ryoma shook.

"Oh Ryoma, we let you had your turn. You just didn't play it right." Sakuno stuck her tongue out.

Ryoma started off with his Twist Serve, of course Sakuno hit it back within less then 2 seconds.

Then it was like thunder and lightning, or fire and ice. Either way, fast and... furious?

"When is this going to end?" Ai asked.

"Probably until Sakuno makes a move. Or Ryoma." Atsuko laughed.

"Enough of this back and forth nonsense! Sakuno, use Falling Finish!" Akahana shouted.

When Sakuno did, Ryoma smirked and rushed to the net and dissappeared.

"Huh, where did he go?" Sakuno said, confused.

Ryoma raised up with a Drive B, passsing the surprised Sakuno. "Drive B."

Sakuno growled. "Damn, I knew you would do that.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "What Ryuzaki? I'm just returning the favor."

Sakuno glared at him. "You only knew how to return it because you copied it."

Ryoma pointed at Sakuno with his racket. "Thank you for pointing that out."

He served again, and it was like a snail and a turtle. Slow.

Then Ryoma got bored and wanted to see what happened if he did the Twist Smash on Sakuno. "Okay here it goes!"

All of a sudden, Sakuno gripped her racket with both of her hands and whacked the ball with her backhand, allowing the ball to directly go to the baseline, where Ryoma wasn't.

"Now I reacted to you." Sakuno pinted her racket to Ryoma.

"15- all." Inui called.

"Damn Ryuzaki. What would you call that? Reacting Return?" Ryoma smirked.

"He's horrible. And he's losing his mind to taunt her like that." Shuichiro cleared.

"No, I'm going to call it Ryoma. Since it can only work on copiers." Sakuno went back to the baseline.

"Oh, I think Ryo- chan got burned." Aiki obviously pointed out.

Ai's tear dropped. "Aiki, that's what happened."

Aiki yawned. "This is getting boring.I'm going to get a lollipop." She grabbed to out of her tennis bag.

"You keep those in your tennis bag?" Atsuko asked.

"Where all would I keep it silly? In my backpack?" Aiki laughed.

"I thought you would put your tennis racket in there. Water bottles." Shizuka cleared.

"What? I put my tennis racket in my shoe bag. My water bottles go in my lollipop bag." Aiki was proud.

"Okay I give up. Why do you like lollipops anyway?" Akane asked.

"Well, you know how when you play tennis, you have that special feeling when you play. And when you leave, it makes you want to play some more. It's like lollipops and bubblegums and every other candy makes me want to know that there's always going to be happiness. So in tennis, it'll always going to give you happiness. You can never hate tennis, you enjoy it so much." Aiki smiled.

Ai sniffed from crying. "That is so true."

Akane shrugged. "I guess. I mean tennis is always there for me."

"40- 30. Ryoma wins. Boys wins 1-2." Inui called.

"How did this happened?" Shizuka asked.

"Stupid Samurai Drive... I bet he did that on purpose." Sakuno's brains fell off.

Sakuno's long hair flown with the wind, then Ryoma noticed the hair ties sitting on the court and, well... took it without permission.

"Where's Captain?" Atsuko asked.

* * *

><p>At the nurse's office...<p>

Shikotsu ties Tezuka's arm with white cloth. Both of them are quiet, then Shikotsu ties it too hard.

"Ow." Tezuka arm throbbed.

"Sorry." Shikotsu apologized.

"Alright I'm done, let's go back to..." Shikotsu noticed Tezuka took off his glasses.

"Are you planning to go?" Tezuka asked.

"You mean-"

"Yeah." Tezuka knew.

"I am. Alone." Shikotsu left but Tezuka grabbed her arm.

"I'm going to follow." Tezuka promised.

"Well, don't. Akahana explained absolutely everything. Before she left to Germany for a while, and she heard you guys. You know, I still think that if everything you did was a lie. Like my idiot of a captain. Encouraging me, pretending to be my friend. Then go humiliating me. Using me." Shikotsu clenched her fists.

"Has that stupid Captain told you that he loved you... And he meant it with all of his heart?" Tezuka asked.

"How can I trust you?" Shikotsu's tears made Tezuka's heart bump a little faster.

Then Tezuka put Shikotsu's hand on his heart. "Can you feel this?"

Shikotsu felt thumping on his chest and gasped. "It's like beating really fast."

"Alright. I'm going to tell you what's real love. And this is what I heard:

I heard if your heart bumped as twice as faster as you run when you see the one you love, you're in love.

I heard if you can't stand the pain of not seeing the one who makes your heart want to race time, that's love.

And I also heard if you feel happiness if you're around her, you can't help but to love her as long as you live." Tezuka cleared.

Shikotsu finally smiled. "Thank you. For proving to me you're in love with me. And, I actually feel that way too."

* * *

><p>Back at the tennis courts...<p>

"Alrught a comeback! This ain't over yet!" Eiji proudly said.

"Come Eiji, we're up." Shuichiro smiled.

The twins stepped up to the courts. "Fun time."

Ai served. "Here we go!"

The Golden Pair vs. The Invincible Pair.

* * *

><p>An hour later... I'm sorry, I'm not going to explain the doubles matches... I already explained enough.<p>

"Boys Finally Wins 3- 2!" Sadaharu cheered.

"I guess we let our guard down." Shikotsu smiled.

"Then why are we glad they won?" Akane asked.

"We should be feeling pain." Shizuka pointed out.

"Really? I don't feel bad at all." Aiki smiled.

Sakuno clenched her fists. "Rematch... I want a rematch."

Ai patted Sakuno's back. "I guess you're still mad about that."

Ryoma smirked. "Pick you guys up on Saturday."

All the girls' veins' popped huge. "We know."

Sakuno then grabbed her bag and rushed out of there. When Ryoma was with some girl.

"Akahana?" Sakuno realized.

"The truth is... I've fallen in love with you Ryoma. I told them because I wanted Sakuno to hate you and to have you all to myself. Besides, you don't even like girls like Sakuno. You probably made this bet to tear her down again. " Akahana blushed.

Ryoma noticed Sakuno crying behind Akahana. "Well, I'll wait for your answer tomorrow Ryoma- kun."

Ryoma jogged to Sakuno. "W-Wait Sakuno, it's not what you-"

Sakuno forced a smile. "I-It's okay. I'm rooting for you! Besides, you deserve better." Tears flowed slowly as she smiled, then ran past him.

Ryoma looked at the ground. "Damn, I did it again."

Akahana smiled at the scene when a girl with a different school outfit slammed her to the wall. "Who are you?"

Narumi looked at her with regret. "How could you do this to your own teammates?"

Akahana sighed. "I'm doing it because they think I'm on their side."

Then other girls appeared. "Oh yeah? We're going to tell them."

Akahana laughed. "Do that, and I'm going to blackmail you with telling all of your crushes your biggest embarrasement."

"This isn't right. Don't do this again." Miyuki ordered.

"Why are the Shitenhouji and Rikkaidai here anyways? You guys hate us for beating you." Akahana glared.

"But we still remain friends, for Shikotsu and the others help us out alot." Suzuki cleared.

"Please, we were mean back them. And we enjoyed it." Akahana smiled.

"I-I t-think y-you a-are w-wrong." Ayumi stuttered.

"W-Well I-I think I'm right." Akahana copied.

"You really are mean aren't you." A voice peeked in.

Akahana gasped. "S-Shikotsu, h-help me! These girls are bullying me because they are jealous of our skills. HELP!"

Shikotsu folded her arms. "Narumi please step back."

Narumi followed. "Shikotsu, I can explain."

Shikotsu put her hand up. "You don't have to."

Akahana sutck her tongue out at them. "Ha, I knew you bullies don't belong here."

"I hereby expell you from the team." Shikotsu cleared.

"W-What? They are the ones bullying me!" Akahana pointed.

"I heard." Shikotsu smiled.

Akahana growled and stomped out of there. "You'll regret this!"

"I apologize Shitenhouji and Rikkaidai, you are right to do that." Shikotsu apologized.

Narumi hugged Shikotsu. "It's okay, it's going to be alright."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update! I actually kind of cried making this chapter. My heart actually ached so bad I needed to cry it all out... Don't worry! Happiness will prevail!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

At the tennis courts...

"Nothing's better than a good 10 laps!" Akane smiled at the sun and drank some water.

"You only did 5 so far." Ai's tear dropped.

Akane's vein popped. "So? 5 laps is like half of a delicous cake! Halfway done!"

"That doesn't make any sense." Sakuno chuckled.

'She's smiling again.' Shikotsu worryingly thought.

"Captain- senpai, can we go out to grab a bite or something? I'm sure hungry." Aiki's stomach growled.

The team laughed at how loud it was. Shikotsu smiled. "Sure why not, it's getting late anyways."  
>They all grabbed their tennis bags and left, with the sun setting behind them. They gathered at their dressing room, quickly dressing up. Then they setted out to eat at a local sushi restaurant.<p>

"Takashi- senpai, you work here?" Atsuko asked.

Takashi rubbed his head. "Yeah, do you guys want to eat?"

After they ordered, the girls straightened their backs to what they heard was laughing. A group of boys kind of laugh.

The boys' eyes widened when they saw the girls sitting at a table eating. Then they laughed some more.

"We didn't expect you guys over here!" Takeshi laughed hard.

"Yeah such a coincidence." Eiji laughed.

Akane's vein popped. "Why is it funny why we're here?"

"Because it's kind of cute." Shuichiro made all of the girls blush, then all the boys glared at him.

The atmosphere was so heavy. Everyone was quiet, no one dared to make a sound. Except Aiki.

"Alright who stole my last sushi?" Aiki got mad.

"Hey I found sushi!" Ai ate it.

Aiki's vein popped. "That's mine! That's it..." Aiki took Ai's but Ai resisted.

"No way!"

"You ate mine!"

"On accident!"

Then Takeshi noticed his little octopus leg was gone. "K-Kaoru..."

Kaoru looked at him with a little bit of the octopus. "What?"

Takeshi jumped him. "That was mine!"

Shuusuke offered his. "Whould you like some of mine?"

Takeshi bluntly agreed. "Thanks Shuusuke- senpai!" Minutes later, Takeshi was diving for the mens' bathroom.

"What is that Shuusuke?" Shuichiro asked.

"A regular spicy tuna... With lots of wassabi and jalapeno." Shuusuke happily ate another one.

Shizuka suddenly had vertical parallel lines wit hdark shading over her head. "How could you stand that?"

Eiji laughed. "You're really asking that question? Shuusuke- senpai can actually stand Inui's disgusting drinks!"

Sadaharu twitched an eyebrow. "It's not disgusting. It's helpful."

Sakuno tapped her finger on her tea cup. 'It's getting pretty late... Maybe I should..." Sakuno noticed Ryoma getting irritated with the crowd.

When Ryoma looked at her back, she blushed and looked away frowning. 'Why is my heart thumping? I should be happy for his new found love...' Her sad face appeared.

Shikotsu noticed. "Are you okay Sa- chan?"

An ellipsis appeared over Sakuno's head. "Fine Shikotsu- senpai... Don't need to worry about me."

Ryoma frowned and looked away. "Stupid dense girl."

"Looks like Ochibi's getting irritated!" Eiji teased.

"Do we have to confort you all the time Echizen?" Takeshi teased.

"No, but you can leave me a lone for all the time senpais." Ryoma stood up and walked out the door.

Takeshi had question marks pop out. "What's up with him?"

"Oh come on. Echizen's always like this... I think." Eiji shrugged.

Sakuno followed after him. "I'm going to go now."

Shikotsu reached out her arm. "Hold on Sakuno, you can't just go alone!"

Sakuno looked left and right. "He's gone. Might as well go by myself." Sakuno walked to the left even though her house was one the right.

* * *

><p>A half an hour later...<p>

Sakuno realized she was lost. "Oh great, stupid lack of direction."

A thug appeared. "Hey little girl, you shouldn't be here. Especially at night." He grabbed her arm and slammed her to the wall.

Two more thugs came. "Hey, you aren't going to hog her for yourself are ya?"

The first thug shook his head. "No way, I'm going to have my way first, then you could have her. For cash."

The thug stripped her jacket first then started unbuttoning her buttons, but she smacked him and tried to get away. "Why you little... Can't you just stop!"

Sakuno squirmed. "No!" Sakuno bit him.

The thug's wein popped. "Can't you just be a good little girl and strip yourself?"

Suddenly, a fast twirling tennis ball came from the dark. "Exactly what are you doing to my girl?"

The thug looked to see a short figure. Then he fell unconcious, with the other thugs running away. Sakuno quickly buttoned her buttons and put back on her jacket.

"Please don't go out by yourself anymore." Ryoma frowned.

Sakuno pouted. "Hmph. I could've pounded those jerks."

Ryoma left. "You're welcome and goodbye."

Sakuno caught up to him. "Hold on, I don't know where to go... And it's kind of getting late so-"

Ryoma smirked. "You want to stay at my place don't you?"

Sakuno nodded. "Please?"

"No." Ryoma teased.

Sakuno stomped her foot. "Ryoma!"

Ryoma chuckled. "Fine, but then you would have to do whatever I say for the rest of the week."

Sakuno hesitated. "I guess."

* * *

><p>At Ryoma's house...<p>

"I'm home." Ryoma called. No one answered. "Everyone must've fell asleep."

Sakuno peeked in and followed Ryoma upstairs. "Ryoma, can I take a quick shower?"

Ryoma hesitated and handed her some of his clothes. "Here, go. But make it quick and quiet."

Sakuno cheered. "Thanks."

Ryoma got out a air bed and blew it up. He then place some blankets and pillows because he knows it gets cold at night.

Karupin meowed. "Karupin? What are you doing?" Karupin snuggled up on Sakuno's bed.

Ryoma smiled. "I can see you like her too."

Sakuno came out with no braids and wearing Ryoma's clothes. "Wow! What a cute cat!" She hugged Karupin.

Ryoma's vein popped. "Would you quiet down! You might wake up my dad and he could come up to me with erotic magazines and..."

Sakuno fell asleep with Karupin. Ryoma smirked. "Stupid girl."

Ryoma then hopped into his bed and fell asleep.

_I guess Karupin likes her as much as I do._

* * *

><p>Ryoma's Dream...<p>

Sakuno appears to have only a towel guarding her body. "Ryoma, I want to be one with you."

Ryoma blushed. "H-Hold on Sakuno! We're only 13!"

Sakuno smiled and jumped on him. "13's old enough isn't it?"

Ryoma woke up saying, "Sakuno, what if you get pregnant and we might have to drop out of school to take care of our baby and-"

Sakuno's aura flashed with anger, veins popping, fists and teeth clenching... "What if I get what with our what?"

* * *

><p>Sakuno's Dream...<p>

Ryoma smiled. "I guess you are really better than me Sakuno."

Sakuno's haird went with the wind. "I am aren't I?"

Ryoma took her hand. "Did I mention you're cool, and cute, and so much better than me!"

Sakuno woke up saying, "I am better than you Ryoma!"

Ryoma laughed and his vein popped. "No you're not.

* * *

><p>Karupin's Dream...<p>

"Meow Karupin." Sakuno hugged Karupin.

"You so important to us Karupin. Meow." Ryoma made a cat face and hugged him as well.

Then they showed him a room full of fish.

Ryoma and Sakuno woke up to Karupin biting on their fingers.

* * *

><p>In the morning...<p>

"Finally you've grown! To have a girl in your room overnight! Such a man you are brat!" Nanjiro laughed.

"Nice to meet you Sakuno- chan." Nanako greeted.

"Can you quiet Oyaji so I can eat." Ryoma's vein popped.

"You're such a cute girl. Why didn't Ryoma bring you home earlier?" Rinko smiled.

"Mom." Ryoma irritatingly bugged.

"I'm going to give you one of my magazines!" Rink glared at Nanjiro. "Magazines regarding education of course."

"Oh no, I'm not Ryoma's girlfriend. I'm just his friend." Sakuno tried to clear it up, but Ryoma got mad at her answer.

Nanjiro folded his arms. "That's too bad. I had plans of marriage."

Ryoma and Sakuno's eyes widened. "M-Marriage!"

Ryoma snapped. "Oyaji! Okaa- san! Stop pestering Ryuzaki, she's not my girlfriend! In fact, we're just friends. Nothing more! Nothing less!"

Sakuno froze, yet forced a smile. "Oh look at the time. I've gotta run, you know how Obaa- san is." Sakuno cried on her way out.

"Oh you made her cry Ryoma." Rinko glared at her son.

Nanjiro kicked Ryoma out. "Well? Go get her brat!"

Ryoma glared at the sky. "Damn, I always get mixed up in this bull crap."

* * *

><p>*Tezuka's and Shikotsu's Text Messaging*<p>

Shikotsu: Have you seen Sakuno- chan?

Tezuka: Not since last night why?

Shikotsu: Because she was supposed to meet me here at the park today.

Tezuka: I wonder... Didn't she go by herself last night?

Shikotsu (gasped): You don't think she got kidnapped?

Tezuka: Relax, relax. Echizen probably saved her.

Shikotsu: You're probably right. Then, how would she go home? He doesn't know where she lives.

Tezuka: She probably slept at his house.

Shikotsu: AAH! Don't say that!

Tezuka: ? What's wrong with staying over a boy's house?

Shikotsu: It's a big deal to a girl. It's like the next level to being in a relationship. In a boy's room.

Tezuka: Okay, you know what? Teach me wy love has levels?

Shikotsu (sighs): Level One: Getting to know everything.

Tezuka: Okay.

Shikotsu: Level Two: Going on multiple dates.

Tezuka: ...

Shikotsu: Level Three: Kissing and Hugging.

Tezuka: Hm.

Shikotus: Level Four: Getting to know each other's parents.

Tezuka: Level FiveL Sleeping over?

Shikotsu: Bingo.

Tezuka: Wow, shouldn't love take its own course though?

Shikotsu: I guess. :/

Tezuka: Then what's level six?

Shikotsu (blushes because she knows): NOTHING!

Tezuka: Come on. XP

Shikotsu: It's like another meaning of love.

Tezuka: Hehe, you perv. I already know, I just wanted you to explain.

Shikotsu: You meanie!

Tezuka: That's what you get for thinking love has a path. It doesn't.

Shikotsu: Oh yeah? What's your definition of love.

Tszuka: In a boy's point of view?

Shikotsu: Gladly.

Tezuka: How about poetry?

Shikotsu: Oh so now you're a poet?

Tezuka: More or less.

Shikotsu (laughs): Fine.

Tezuka: :P Kidding

Shikotsu: Oh come on Tezuka! You know.

Tezuka: See you tomorrow Shikotsu. xxx


	19. Chapter 19

"Hold on Sakuno! Damn how can you run so fast?" Ryoma tried to run faster.

"I only stand as a friend in your heart don't I? You probably like Akahana more!" Sakuno shouted as she ran towards the beach.

Ryoma followed and finally caught up to her. He grabbed her swinging arms and fell on top of her on the beach. "I didn't say I like Akahana. Nor did I say you don't mean that much to me."

Sakuno frowned and looked away. "Then what is your answer to her confession."

Ryoma frowned. "No, because I already have someone. And she's quite an idiot on love."

Sakuno had (?). "Who?"

Ryoma held it back in for a while, then, "I-I like you, you idiot!"

Sakuno blinked in confusion. "What?"

"I'm only going to say it one more time. Do you really want me to say it now?" Ryoma teased.

"Nevermind then." Sakuno chuckled.

Ryoma smiled and kissed her as Sakuno's hands wrapped around Ryoma's neck. "Any chance of kissing me everyday?"

Ryoma got up and lent a hand to pick her up. "Only if you kiss me everywhere."

Sakuno blushed. "R-Ryoma!"

Ryoma laughed. "I was just kidding..."

* * *

><p>Tomorrow at Valentine's Day...<p>

"Today is the day Mom!"Sakuno grabbed the plastic bag of bags of cookies.

"Okay, do you have one for your Father and I?" Sakuno's mother asked.

Sakuno smiled. "Of course! Here's yours Dad, and yours Mom."

Her father took the bag and kissed both his wife and children. "Thanks. This is the good luck for my meeting today."

"Yeah, thanks nee- san." Her little brother thanked.

Sakuno left without another word. "I hope Ryoma loves my chocolate."

When she arrived at school, she saw Ryoma waiting at that sakura tree.

"Morning Ryoma!" Sakuno greeted.

"Hn." Ryoma walked forward.

"Would you like to receive chocolate from me now?" Sakuno asked, hoping.

Ryoma shook his head. "No way, I want you to be the very last. Besides, I'll probably get like hundreds today."

Sakuno made a sad face. "I understand."

Ryoma noticed this and sighed. "Although, can I have a sample?"

Sakuno lit up. "H-Here." She broke a piece off and gave it him, but he bit it from her hand.

Ryoma smiled. "There, first one and the most delicious."

Sakuno blushed. "Wait until you see the decoration!"

Ryoma shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>Later at practice...<p>

"I think I have a pimple from all those chocolates." Eiji looked at himself in the mirror.

"Eiji- senpai, you recieve chocolates?" Ryoma asked.

Eiji's vein popped. "Of course I do... But never mind me! What about you Ochibi?"

Takeshi smirked. "Yeah, anything from your girlfriend?"

Ryoma grabbed his tennis racket. "Tch."

Tezuka frowned. "Eiji, Takeshi, less snooping, more practicing. Run 20 laps."

They both sighed and ran. Ryoma received more chocolates from girls.

* * *

><p>At the girls' practice...<p>

"It gets me really irritated when I practice my volleys, and then I hear loud squeals and screams over there." Akane's vein popped.

Shikotsu sighed. "Akane, just practice."

Ai clenched her fists. "I wouldn't blame her. Here I am, worrying that Eiji- kun might love some girl's chocolates without even trying mine yet!"

Sakuno twitched her eyebrow. "He would love the girls' chocolates more, because no offense but remember Joshua?"

Shizuka chuckled. "The one who went to the hospital because of tasting Ai's bento?"

Atsuko laughed. "Mom begged her not to do it."

"I just accidently added cinnamon to it. I didn't know he was allergic to it!" Ai cleared.

Ryoma arrived over there."Ready to go Sakuno?"

Sakuno looked at Shikotsu. "Go ahead."

Sakuno grabbed her bag and followed Ryoma.

* * *

><p>Later at downtown...<p>

"This was a great date so far Ryoma. Happy Valentine's Day Ryoma." Sakuno handed her box.

Ryoma smirked. "Thank you Sakuno." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Then he was bumped into a stranger and her box of chocolates was tossed to the middle of the street.

"I'll go get it." Sakuno went to grab it, then a huge bus was about to run her over.

Ryoma pushed her. "Sakuno!"

Sakuno turned around to see Ryoma on the ground, and screamed at the amount of blood.

* * *

><p>An hour later... just too painful to explain...<p>

"Yo, Sakuno! We heard the news! How's Ryoma?" Shikotsu worryingly asked.

Sakuno cired. "He's not waking up and he's badly injured."

Shikotsu hugged Sakuno. "Can we see him?"

They entered the room where Ryoma's was resting, bandages mostly everywhere.

"Ryoma? Are you okay?" Sakuno asked.

"Huh? Where am I?" Ryoma asked.

"In the hospital, you saved Sakuno's chocolates. We're both glad you're awake." Shikotsu smiled.

"Who's Sakuno?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno and Shikotsu froze. "Ryoma, what is your name?"

"I guess it's Ryoma." Ryoma guessed.

"God damn he lost his memory." Shikotsu realized.

"Do you remember anything?" Sakuno worryingly asked.

"No... Not to mention who are you guys, where I am, or who am I." Ryoma blinked.

"This is due to the minor fracture in his brain. It should be temporary... But I'm very not sure. Something can happen that could trigger it to stay that way. Being that chance a mere 70%, because of the shock of the bus, or how hard he got hit." The doctor explained.

Sakuno's tears were dripping on her clenched hands. "I'm so sorry Ryoma."

Shikotsu hesitated. "Hey Dr. Aoi, can something or someone also trigger it for his memory to come back?"

Dr. Aoi sighed. "That could also happen, but that may take weeks to recover."

"We'll do it and we'll wait!" Sakuno said, determined to get his memory back.

Rink and Nanjiro barged in. "Ryoma!"

"He's fine, but I'm afrain his memory is damaged." Dr. Aoi sadly explained again.

"My poor Ryoma." Rinko hugged the confused Ryoma.

"W-Who are you?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm your mother-"

"And I'm your awesome father who you look up to and follow and do whatever I say!" Nanjiro took this oppurtunity.

Rinko whacked him in the head. "Don't listen to your father."

Ryoma's tear dropped. "O-Okay."

"Echizen!"

"Echizen! We heard the news!"

"Huh? Who are these people?" Ryoma asked.

"These people are Takeshi- senpai, Eiji- senpai, Shuichiro- senpai, Sadaharu- senpai, Tezuka- senpai, Kaoru- senpai, and Shuusuke- senpai... Your teammates in tennis." Sakuno introduced.

Ryoma's head suddenly felt hurt. "Erm... Drive B..."

"He still remembers tennis but not his personal life." Nanjiro realized.

"Exactly. I'm baffled by this, but seeing his tennis record, I'm not surprised." Dr. Aoi shrugged.

"Alright!" Takeshi shouted then everyone glared at him. "I-I meant his tennis memory... N-Not his... Y-You know I'm going to get a drink."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." Ryoma left.

He bumped into a girl. "Oh sorry excuse me."

Akahana smirked evily. "Hi my name is Akahana... Your girlfriend."


	20. Chapter 20

"M-My girlfriend?" Ryoma blinked in confusion.

Akahana smiled. "Yup, kissing and dating. You really loved me."

Ryoma frowned.. "W-Whoa, I did all that?

"Oh come on! You remember right?" Akahana pretended to cry.

"I d-didn't mean to make you cry... It's just that... I can't remember anything." Ryoma confessed.

Akahana stopped crying. "Then I'll work hard to get your memory back... Hold my hand."

Ryoma held her hand. Sakuno ran outside to check outside, then saw them... Holding hands.

She ran up to him. "Ryoma what are you doing with her?"

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma asked.

"She's just jealous. That's what was her plan actually. To recreate your memory to steal you away from me." Akahana held onto Ryoma.

Sakuno started to cry. "T-That's n-not true."

Ryoma stomped his foot and glared at Sakuno. "That's really low for a girl like you. I thought you were nice too."

Sakuno stomped as well. "F-Fine! Do whatever you want... I don't care anymore." She stomped off angrily.

Akahana squeezed. "Don't mind her."

Ryoma suddenly felt pain in his heart. 'What is this feeling?'

* * *

><p>Tomorrow at school...<p>

"Oh Ryoma, you act really cold and arrogant but really nice and sweet to me." Akahana changed.

Ryoma held onto his cap. "Whatever you say."

He entered the classroom where everyone was crowding him asking questions like:

_Do you remember anything?_

_Why are you holding onto Akahana- san?_

_Are you two dating?_

_What happened to Sakuno?_

Ryoma froze at that question. 'Was Sakuno... that girl?'

_"F-Fine! Do whatever you want... I don't care anymore."_

Sakuno looked down at the window. Ryoma noticed her eyes were baggy and red, thinking she probably cried a lot yesterday.

Tomoka barged in and bumped into Ryoma. "SAKUNO!"

Sakuno looked and Ryoma's heart bumped a little fast when he saw her. He slapped his chest and told it to shut up.

"Come on! Let me find you a new boyfriend today!" Tomoka pleaded.

Sakuno raised a hand. "I-It's okay Tomoka. I'm fine now."

Tomoka frowned. "No you're not! Let's go over to Hansamu Gakuen today. Please?"

"Fine." Sakuno nodded.

Tomoka cheered and glared at Ryoma. Her eyes said, "You jerk."

Ryoma just took his seat next to Sakuno. "Hey."

Sakuno looked away. "Hmph."

"Nevermind then." Ryoma looked like he was falling asleep.

* * *

><p>At practice, after school...<p>

"Is this the tennis courts?" Ryoma asked.

Takeshi glared at him. "What do you care?"

Ryoma snapped. "What's up with everyone damn angry at me? I don't even know what the hell is going on!"

Eiji frowned. "You broke Sa- chan's heart yesterday."

"We received many calls from the girls complaining..." Tezuka suddenly looked tired.

"I don't even like her. Akahana said-"

"Echizen! Are you stupid? Akahana is the evil one here! SHE is the one trying to recreate your memories. And it worked! You're a bigger jerk than you were before the accident!" Takeshi shouted angrily.

"How dare you say that about Akahana. She is the only one who's actually helping me right now." Ryoma glared.

Akahana blocked him. "Leave my boyfriend alone! Stop rechanging his memory!"

Takeshi stared at her wit ha deadly glare. "Tch. Whatever. Just get the damn out of here."

Ryoma and Akahana walked casually out of there. Akahana hugged him after. "Thank you for protecting me."

Ryoma frowned. "No problem."

Shikotsu saw them and forcefully seperated them.

"Hey! Don't tell us to stop dating because all of you are changing his memories!" Akahana shouted.

Shikotsu looked at both of them. "I'm not doing that. I'm doing the exact opposite. I'm Ryoma's little sister."

Ryoma and Akahana blinked at her. "W-What?"

Akahana snapped back. "You are lying to my Ryoma- kun!"

Shikotsu smirked. "Like you were lying about your confession? Or maybe that time where you broke up the-"

"Okay!" Akahana tried to shut her up.

"Good then. See you later Nii- san." Shikotsu waved.

* * *

><p>Walking home...<p>

"Say Shi- chan. Who is Ryuuzaki- san?" Ryoma asked.

"Nii- san, you mean your ex- girlfriend?" Shikotsu teased him.

"M-My ex?" Ryoma asked.

Shikotsu smirked. "Yeah... You damaged her heart pretty badly at the hospital. Poor Ryuuzaki- senpai. I heard she was getting a new boyfriend right away!"

They arrived at the Echizens' residence and Shikotsu quickly explained everything and Rinko and Nanjiro agreed.

"Listen Nii- san... Ryuuzaki- senpai and the others are telling the truth. Akahana was the one who almost split up the girls' tennis team once with the boys' team. She confessed to you when she knew Sakuno was looking, then..." Shikotsu trailed off.

Ryoma got up. "Then?"

Shikotsu sighed. "She sent thugs to rape her when we were at the resaurant. Luckily you saved her... But anyways, she is evil."

Ryoma covered his face. "No wonder why."

Shikotsu raised an eyebrow. "No wonder why what?"

"Nevermind. Let's get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Tomorrow morning...<p>

"Y-You're what?" Akahana surprisingly asked.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore. I want to break up." Ryoma sighed.

Akahana stomped and hugged him. "No! I love you! No one else."

Ryoma looked at her. "I'm sorry."

Akahana frowned and grabbed his face to kiss him. She wanted more and longer, but Ryoma pushed her away.

He left with her crying on the floor.

* * *

><p>After school, Ryoma has to clean up...<p>

"Damn, I don't even know how to use this." Ryoma looked up and down at a broom.

He quickly glanced at Sakuno's desk. "She left her bag."

Sakuno barged in. "Sorry I left my... Oh, hi Echizen- kun."

Sakuno walked slowly to her desk and grabbed her bag. When she almost left, Ryoma grabbed her hand.

"How come whenever I see you or even around you my heart thumps as twice as fast?" Ryoma irritatingly asked.

Sakuno looked behind her to see Ryoma glaring at her. "And how come...Whenever you leave my, my stupid heart aches?"

"And most of the time... I know it's weird but... I have the damn feeling to hold you!" Ryoma confessed.

"Because you loved me." Sakuno answered. "And I loved you. But I guess Akahana's more important to you."

Ryoma shook his head. "Now I know... You are my girlfriend."

Sakuno took her hand back. "So what if I am?"

Ryoma hugged her. "Please help me get my real memories back."

Sakuno tried to resist. "P-Please Ryoma, I have no time for this..." Ryoma kissed Sakuno.

Ryoma then fell to the floor, unconcious. "RYOMA!"


	21. Chapter 21

At the Dr. Aoi's home...

"Sakuno... How did you know where I live?" Dr. Aoi's tear dropped.

"I didn't. I just got lost and you found me." Sakuno's vein popped.

"God damn that hurts." Ryoma stood straight up.

"Ryoma! Do you remember me?" Sakuno asked.

"Of course I do idiot. You're Sakuno. My girlfriend, or maybe you're just a look alike." Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Walking to school...<p>

"The Sakura trees are blooming early this year." Shizuka smelt the air.

"And it's almost the end of school, like two more days. Should we do something over the summer?" Akari asked.

Shikotsu hesitated. "I don't know, my parents are deciding for me to go to New York to study. And I plan for you guys to play better."

Akane stuck her tongue out. "Oh come on, only for a week. We'll all go to a private beach and sleep at a summer house."

Sakuno put her hands together. "Please Shikotsu- senpai, it sounds really fun! We can have a campfire, go swimming, find seashells... I heard that a private beach has a small island that no one goes too!"

Everyone fell to their knees and pleaded. "Please?"

"Fine, but only one week! After Sunday, we're going straight home." Shikotsu's tear dropped.

Everyone cheered and skipped to their school like nothing bad ever happened.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"Eh? A private beach?" Ryoma confusingly asked.

"Yeah, do you think you could make it?" Sakuno smiled.

Ryoma scratched his head. "I kind of want to practice tennis all summer though."

Sakuno's vein popped and pushed him forward. "That's all you do. Tennis, tennis, tennis. Can you quit for about one week?"

Ryoma's tear dropped. "Fine I'll go."

Sakuno jumped for joy. "This will be really fun Ryoma!"

"It better be." Ryoma put his hands in his pocket.

* * *

><p>At Ryoma's house...<p>

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Ryoma asked, glaring.

"Your parents let me stay here for a month, thinking it would take that long for your memory to come back. I even told my parents, so only a week to go!" Shikotsu laughed.

Ryoma's vein popped. "Whatever, do whatever you want. Just stay out of my room!"

Shikotsu rolled her eyes. "My air bed's in there idiot."

"Then I'll throw it out." Ryoma quickly ran upstairs.

"Do that and your mom will get mad at you." Shikotsu yelled through.

Rinko appeared behind Ryoma who was taking back the air bed with a red aura. "Ryoma Echizen, what are you doing?"

Ryoma's tear dropped. Shikotsu laughed. "Told you.

* * *

><p>Last Day Of School...<p>

"Haha! Look at Horio, he looks like a monkey." Tomoka laughed.

Horio frowned. "At least I don't look like a freak show."

Tomoka's vein popped. "It was a bad hair day!"

Sparks flew between them as Sakuno held and flipped through the pages of her yearbook.

She flipped to the page were it said, _Echizen Ryoma_. "He looked so young."

First off, Ryoma didn't smile. But although he was the 2nd most beautiful picture in the yearbook. Next to Sakuno's.

"Sakuno that day was the day where you caught Ryoma looking over 10 times!" Tomoka bragged.

Sakuno blushed just a little bit. "I wasn't that cute."

"Hey Sakuno looks really sexy in this picture!" A boy in their class shouted.

Ryoma came in as soon as he heard it and his vein popped. "Idiot, what are you saying?"

The boy shivered. "I-It Echizen! N-Nothing!" The boy rubbed his head.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Whatever."

Sakuno waved. "Ryoma! Over here!"

He looked at Tomoka and Horio grinning and he soon got irritated. He then left.

"Ryom-... Where did he go?" Sakuno tried to look for him.

Tomoka shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Can I sign your yearbook Ryuuzaki- san?" Kachiro asked.

Sakuno smiled. "Oh yeah! Tomoka- san, Horio- kun, you didn't even sign it either!"

They all wrote something to Sakuno. She promised not to read it until after school.

"Sakuno! Sign my yearbook!" Akane asked.

"Sure, only if you sign mine." Sakuno handed hers.

She wrote:

_Don't get into any fights this summer. Hehe, Sakuno- chan._

"Thanks Sa- chan! The other girls are in the tennis courts." Akane informed.

"Then why are you leaving?" Sakuno asked.

"Takeshi and I have to go snowboarding!" Akane waved as she ran to the bus.

Sakuno entered the courts. "Hey guys."

Shikotsu handed her yearbook to Sakuno. "Would you please sign my yearbook Sakuno- chan?"

Sakuno nodded. "Sure of course Shikotsu- senpai! Would you all sign mine? I'll sign yours!"

To Shikotsu, she wrote:

_Hope you get a little better than best in tennis. LOL_

To Akari, she wrote:

_When I see you next school year, please show me a much better genius. Haha_

To Shizuka, she wrote:

_Don't just study all summer. ;)_

To Aiki, she wrote:

_Lay off the lollipops, I'm sure Narumi's bakery would give you better sweets._

To Atsuko and Ai, she wrote:

_Become a little more closer in order to become the most invincible pair._

"Thanks Sakuno- chan! By the way, I saw Ryoma hanging ALONE around the soda machine." Ai grinned.

The team pushed her out of the courts. "Good luck Sakuno!"

Actually, Ryoma's waiting for her. "Hey."

Sakuno handed her yearbook to Ryoma. "C-Can you sign my yearbook?"

Ryoma frowned. "Sakuno, my hands are already tired with the other fangirls I had to sign. Can I just write my name?"

Sakuno forcefully took back her yearbook. "No you can't just put your name! I won't see you all summer and I wanted for you to write to me like good like!"

"Tch, fine. I'm going to sign it then." Ryoma walked away.

Sakuno bumped her yearbook on his head. "Ryoma, you're so nice."

Ryoma took out a pen from his pocket. "Yeah, yeah."

He wrote like really long so Sakuno figured it was a paragraph. "Are you done?"

Ryoma closed the yearbook and handed it to her. "Here."

Sakuno smiled. "Thanks."

They both stood there, nothing happening. "Uh, Ryuuzaki..."

Sakuno looked up. "Hn?"

"We've been going out for a long time, not counting our break- ups. And I-"

"Ryoma, you don't need to introduce me to your family." Sakuno figured.

"Idiot, I wasn't going to say that." Ryoma patted Sakuno's head and walked away.

At Sakuno's house...

* * *

><p>"All right time to read everyone's post!" Sakuno opened her yearbook.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sakuno, I hope you practice a lot more this summer. I expect an improved Sakuno Ryuzaki on the courts! <em>

_**Shikotsu**_

_Hey, text me almost everyday okay!_

_**Tomoka**_

_Study Harder!_

_**Shizuka**_

_In order for me to be a better genius, you've got to be there to watch me_

_**Akari**_

_Best from the both of us!_

_**Atsuko and Ai**_

_Don't worry, I won't get any fights... Unless they really piss me off._

_**Akane**_

_Sakuno- san! Teach me the Falling Finish! Please?_

_**Horio**_

_..._


	22. Chapter 22

"We're finally here! Oh my, is that a bear? Then why is it small and gray? Maybe it's a koala! Is that a koala? Shizuka, is that a koala?" Aiki asked, pointing at the baby bear.

"Aiki, there is no way koalas would live here. That is most likely a baby bear." Shizuka asked.

"This is going to be so fun! The last time I've been here, was with my family." Shikotsu informed.

The team raised an eyebrow. "You've been here?"

Shikotsu nodded. "Yes, an old odd woman stopped by telling us stories about this place. But I don't think you would like to hear-…"

The team gathered and sat down around Shikotsu, waiting for the story. Shikotsu sighed and grabbed a huge flat stone to sit down.

"Once upon a time a couple visited here, knowing it was there year anniversary. They both explored this place and walked through these woods." Shikotsu pointed at the woods on the left side. "They came upon a lake, man-made, and a boat big enough for only two. They decided to take it for a spin to a small flat island, where a huge rock formed. Then the girl rock climbed up to the top, with the boy following. The couple then jumped from there to the deep water, and the boy kissed the girl. Since then, they were destined to be with each other." Shikotsu looked at her amazed teammates.

"That is so romantic!" Ai fluttered her eyes.

"Is that even real?" Shizuka raised an eyebrow.

Atsuko smacked her hand on Shizuka's head. "It's just a myth."

A car rose up to the parking lot. "Oi, we're here."

"And we're here too!" Tomoka and Horio jumped out of the car.

"E-Eh?" The team confusingly asked, except Sakuno.

"Wow this place is so huge!" Eiji looked around.

"Do you think we'll catch some fish here?" Takeshi asked.

"Our tents are set up already over there so go ahead." Sakuno pointed at the soft green grassland area.

The team flared around Sakuno. "Sa- chan! Why did you invite them?"

"I didn't. I invited Ryoma." Sakuno innocently answered.

* * *

><p>*FLASHBACK*<p>

_"Echizen, what are you going to do over the summer?" Takeshi asked._

_"I was going to go with Sakuno and the girls to the campsite." Ryoma answered._

_"Really? We'll go too!" Eiji jumped._

_"Yeah, it could be fun." Tezuka agreed._

_"I-I don't know. Sakuno and the girls are going to be mad." Ryoma smirked._

_"We'll go too!" Tomoka and Horio raised their hands._

* * *

><p>"Okay so we got food done. Who's going to collect firewood?" Shikotsu checked off her list.<p>

"I could do it." Ryoma raised a hand.

"Ryoma, I don't think you should do it alone. Sakuno go with him." Tezuka offered.

"Okay." Sakuno agreed.

Sakuno and Ryoma headed into the woods.

"Ryoma and Sakuno going into the woods? Any bets they're going to find the boat?" Ai asked.

"I bet $5 they're not going to find it." Shizuka gave Atsuko $5.

"I bet $15 they are!" Aiki cashed in. Soon everyone did.

"Why is it so damn dark here?" Ryoma irritatingly noticed.

"Oh come on Ryoma… I-It can't be that-… Ah!" Sakuno screamed.

Ryoma looked behind him with a stick. "Sakuno, are you alright?"

Sakuno dazed at the boat. "T-That's the boat. Ryoma that's the boat in Shikotsu's story!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "That's just some stupid rumor."

Sakuno hopped in the boat. "Want to try?"

Ryoma reluctantly stepped in and rowed the boat to the island while Sakuno looked around. "It's so beautiful here."

They reached the island. "That rock looks like my dad. Creepy." Ryoma walked up to the huge tall rock.

Sakuno found a way to go all the way up there, like uneven stairs. "Ryoma let's come up here!"

Ryoma followed her. "Hold on Sakuno, it's dangerous to run up there."

They both reached the top. Ryoma blinked in confusion. "It's like this lake was a complete circle with this exactly in the middle."

Sakuno smiled. "I think I want to call it 'A Gleaming Eye.'"

Sakuno then ran to the edge, tripping on a small piece of rock. She fell fast. "Sakuno!"

Ryoma grabbed her and hugged her into the fell into the deep sea.

'It's too deep, I… I can't breathe.' Sakuno miserably thought.

Ryoma kissed her, giving her air, and swam up to the surface. "Are you okay?"

Sakuno coughed. "I'm kind of cold."

Ryoma twitched. "Y-You're sick too? Damn it Ryuzaki, why'd you have to run to the edge."

He swam to the boat and lifted Sakuno up to the boat. "T-Thanks… Ryoma."

Ryoma rowed back to the woods, gathering the firewood and Sakuno. "I hate being nice."

Sakuno held him tighter. "I never have seen this side of you…"

Ryoma froze. "What are you talking about? I am still the same Ryoma Echizen."

Sakuno smiled. "Have you ever wondered of being anyone else than the famous tennis player Ryoma Echizen?"

Ryoma laughed a little bit. "I think that's just the sickness talking."

They reached the campsite with just Shikotsu and Tezuka sitting on the stones.

Once they saw Ryoma and the Sakuno, they quickly went to their aid. "What the hell happened to you guys?"

"Lake. Boat. Across to the island. Never listen to rumors." Sakuno shivered.

"Y-You found the boat?" Shikotsu stopped.

"Yeah. Pretty sturdy." Ryoma let the firewood down. Then Sakuno.

Tezuka frowned. "You guys should rest. Go on."

Sakuno and Ryoma tiredly walked to their tents.

Shikotsu sighed and shook her head. "I don't really get what Takeshi says about young love. Although, that sure proves they're destined to be with each other."

Sakuno and Ryoma then smiled when they fell asleep. "I love…"

_Him_

_Her_

_But can I tell him that?_

_Will she laugh at me?_

_When can I tell him that?_

_Where can I tell her that?_

* * *

><p>An hour later...<p>

"Dinner is ready everyone!" Shikotsu called.

Akane and Takeshi held up both of their huge fish. "Here!"

Aiki raised an eyebrow. "Is that a shark?"

"We brought some more firewood. Is Sa- chan and Echizen alright now?" Atsuko asked.

"I guess, but they're almost to the extent where they going to have a fever." Tezuka cleared.

"Too bad. We where going to do KARAOKE!" Aiki lifted a curtain.

Everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>DAY ONE GRADE:<p>

Ryoma and Sakuno's relationship-

The teams' relationship(s)-

Overall-

FILL


	23. Chapter 23

*Shikotsu's Tape*

When I woke up in the morning, I swear the first thing I heard were Takeshi and Akane fighting.

It was a warm morning; my tent was empty, for I shared it with Akari… And no offense but, she is a night kicker.

I unzipped my tent to find Shizuka and Shuichiro playing badminton, Akari and Fuji playing chess, Rai and Aiki fighting over the last pancake, Ai and Eiji hanging upside down on a tree, Kaoru getting tricked by a little critter by stealing his brownie, Inui writing in his data book about nature, Kawamura cooking some more pancakes, and finally Ryoma and Sakuno nowhere to be found.

I found Tezuka help cook (which I never knew he knew how) with Kawamura as he scolded Rai for stealing Aiki's pancake, and as he saw me, I think I horribly blushed.

I was in shorts and a tank top, hair tied up in a ponytail, and in sandals. I stepped outside to feel the sun and stretched, walking to Akari and Fuji's chess game.

"Checkmate." Fuji evilly smiled.

Akari slammed her fist on the chessboard as it flipped out. "No fair! That's it; I bet I'll beat you at checkers!"

Fuji's game face came on. "You're on."

Suddenly, the game was switched to checkers, Akari was the black side and Fuji was the red side.

Alright, check.

Then I walked over to Eiji and Ai hanging upside down.

"Hiya captain! Good morning, I bet you are wondering why we are upside down?" Ai laughed.

I smiled and I pointed my finger down to the ground. "Down, now."

They both fell down instantly, and just laughed it out.

Check.

I walked over to Takeshi and Akane, because I couldn't stand another fight between them.

"FACE IT TAKESHI, I could slam a tennis ball to the ground over 100 times." Akane bragged.

"Yeah… Sure… Whatever but, can you do 200? Ready set go!" Takeshi raced off.

Akane did it fast. "Hey you cheater!"

I took away their rackets. "No more competition for the rest of the day… Okay?"

They both nodded. "Yes captain."

*Sigh* Check.

I walked over to Shuichiro and Shizuka's game, but I don't know why I did. There was nothing wrong with it. Except that the net was too high and they keep hitting it at the net. Typical tennis problem.

I adjusted the net. "Thanks captain."

I nodded. Check.

I walked up to the hole where the critter was stealing Kaoru's brownies. It was apparently a snake. Convenient.

I tapped Kaoru's shoulder. "Kaoru, get away from this hole, your brownies are just going to get stolen away from here."

Kaoru got angry at the hole, but just put another brownie in there and left.

Check… I guess?

I am not even going to go to Inui so, check.

I walked up to Kawamura. "Kawamura, that's enough pancakes for me… But thanks though." I smiled.

He smiled back. "Anything for the captain's girlfriend."

Tezuka shot a glare at him. His expression said, "Enough."

Check.

Tezuka sat across of me on the table, and stayed there silent. "So what do you want to do today?"

Tezuka shrugged. "Probably a volleyball game."

I raised an eyebrow. "A volleyball game?"

Tezuka nodded. "Yeah, it's similar to tennis and it's kind of fun."

I smiled at him. "I love it when you think something different than tennis is fun."

From then on he was slightly blushing. So cute!

Wait a minute.

WHERE are Ryoma and Sakuno?

I quickly ate my breakfast and sat up. "I'm going for a walk."

I jogged over to the beach. Not there.

I jogged over to the lake. Not there.

Where could they be?

…

I ran to the west side of the campsite, where there is a little forest is.

And that's where I found them.

It seemed that Ryoma was on top of a rock and Sakuno next to him.

"Are you really going to go back to…?" Sakuno seemed to be sobbing.

Ryoma looked at the sun. "I got the call yesterday. You know I have to go Ryuzaki."

There he goes again, calling her Ryuzaki. Ryoma is so unromantic sometimes.

"Tennis is always your everything Ryoma. What is you like some American girl over there or something? Forget about me?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma turned to look at Sakuno. "It's just a year Ryuzaki… And I'll call you every day."

"After this week right? Let's spend as much with each other as we possibly can." Sakuno nodded.

Then I shouldn't have seen what happen next.

They kissed, even though it was wrong, it was so romantic.

Then I heard footsteps behind me and stood there silent! I couldn't interrupt their kiss!

First the being closed my eyes and turned me around.

"No peeking pervert." I realized that voice.

Check.

[What? Do you expect me to tell them who it was? Fine… You LEANIMEROX, you are so revealing. I think a little mystery is good for them. Oh don't sass me Ryoma! They know it was Tezuka!]

Err. Sorry about that. Oh yes, it was Tezuka.

I blushed. "I am not a pervert."

Tezuka smirked. "Sure you aren't."

He grabbed my hand and quickly ran out of the forest.

"Why are you spying on them?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"Well Ryoma's going back to America! For a year! We have to stop him or else-…."

"'It's not just him."

"Or else Sakuno's going to… Wait what?" I asked confusingly.

"I have to go too. I have to be his chaperone." Tezuka sighed.

"Wait when were you going to tell me this Tezuka?" I put both my hands on my hip.

"I wanted to tell you later…"

"Well then you would've left and I would've been an idiot thinking where you were?" I asked.

"Shikotsu, it's not like I am going to love another girl-"

"Oh so you're thinking of dating an American!"

"Because I love you already. And I bet Ryoma loves Sakuno too. Don't you ever think how much this hurts him?" Tezuka argued.

"No, but-…"

"Ryoma never shows it but, he doesn't want to leave. He wanted to take Sakuno but she has-…"

"Violin lessons..." I interrupted.

"Then we're going to have to spend as much as we can this week, okay?" Tezuka asked.

I nodded. "It's really going to be hard to say goodbye… But if you agree, I agree."

[Fine Sakuno… I'll explain the kiss too since this is rated T]

He leaned in and kissed me passionately. It tasted like lemons, but it was really long.

I stopped for air. "Come on, let's go for a volleyball game shall we?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Ryoma**

The first thing that pops into my mind is- America's trip.

Mostly this trip affects everybody, Sakuno, Shikotsu, Tezuka, and everybody else. Should I feel guilty?

I mostly don't care if I win or not because tennis is about me having fun that's all. I learned that when I played Yukimura- senpai at the Nationals… Ah, good times.

But first, I know, I know, why would I date a clumsy girl with no sense of direction like Sakuno? I don't know, she makes my life seem more _interesting._

And why would I fall in love with another hot girl? Not to be mean, I prefer a girl in braids.

However, I'm a little irritated about the thought that I won't be there if Sakuno ever gets courted by other guys…

[No, I am not jealous Sakuno. Being irritated about another boy around you is not jealous]

Anyways, I'll just ask Takeshi- senpai to watch over her for me… Yup, he should be a good pal and-

…

[Vein pops] Never mind, I'll ask Shikotsu… The thought of that gave me a huge headache.

To start Day 3 of our summer break I'll start with Eiji- senpai's foot in my face to wake me up.

"Saa…" Eiji- senpai yawned while moving his foot more into my face.

My vein popped and flipped Eiji- senpai over with the sheets, and I trudged off the tent. It's still dark, and I don't even know the time… Probably 5, 4 in the morning?

Usually I don't wake up this early but for Eiji's foot, I'll make an exception. I walked myself to the beach.

The sun was already peaking out of the seas as soon as I got there. I picked up a small flat rock and skipped it.

I remember what Sakuno told me one time. Don't you ever don't want to play tennis or something like that?

The truth is tennis is my everything. It's what I think about and dream about… But not that time where I had that wet dream about Sakuno-…

And you might be thinking… "Isn't Sakuno you're everything?" Well yeah sure tennis is my everything, but Sakuno is my number one so yeah.

Yeah, corny of me to say that huh? That's the only corny thing I'll be saying…

Suddenly I heard a noise in the bushes. Holy crap.

"Haha! Surprised you didn't I?" Shikotsu laughed at me.

[Vein pops] "What the hell are you doing behind a bush!" I yelled.

Shikotsu gave me a signal to relax. "I'm just here because of Aiki's snoring… It's impossible to quiet down. Even if you put a huge air bed on her you can still hear that snoring."

I put my hand on my forehead. "You didn't scare me, just startled me."

Shikotsu chuckled. "There you go being narcissistic Ryoma."

I frowned and sat. "Whatever."

She followed me. "Are you going to be jealous if a guy goes close to Sakuno while you're gone?"

My eyebrow twitched. "No, just irritated."

"That's jealousy."

"No it isn't!"

"It's the same."

"Whatever, I'm just irritatingly worried then."

"Jealousy."

I got tired of this. "Alright whatever you want, but why would she care if I go to America?"

Shikotsu gave me a sad look. "Come on Ryoma… You really are clueless."

I got mad. "How am I clueless?"

"Of course Sakuno is going to worry about you going after some other girl right?" Shikotsu sighed.

I folded my arms. "I know Sakuno… She, she trusts me right?"

Shikotsu left slowly. "I don't know Ryoma… Think about it."

She left me stranded on the beach. I don't get her at all.

I thought hard about it.

Has Sakuno ever been jealous?

Well, I remember Shikotsu telling me how mad she was when I lost memories. I let Akahana destroy my memories like that and she looked pretty terrible.

_One._

I remember when I told my family she was just a friend and she got pretty upset too. She asked me if I loved Akahana more.

_Two._

I remember the last day of when I was supposed to get her to love me and I hugged Minako.

_Three._

"Ryoma- kun?"

I turned around to see Sakuno shivering with a blanket around her hands instead of herself.

"Baka, what are you doing here?" I babbled.

"Shikotsu told me you were out here so I brought you a blanket." She smiled at me while she handed me the blanket.

I grabbed her and the blanket to wrap around us. She was getting cold so I had to do it.

"Thanks for the blanket." I thanked.

"No problem."

Silence entered. "U-Um Ryoma? Y-You won't fall in love with another girl in America will you?"

Sakuno looked a little worried. I really wanted to tease her. "And what if I do?"

Sakuno looked at me with tears in her eyes. Damn I messed up. "Then I wouldn't wait for you anymore."

I hate this. "Don't worry about Ryuzaki. There is nobody in the world compared to you."

Sakuno lit up a little. "You mean it Ryoma?"

"Yeah I mean is there a girl as clumsy as you? Or no sense of directions-…"

"Ryoma!"

"Alright then, please don't worry Sakuno. Trust me, and you won't go having boys court you will you?" I asked.

Sakuno smirked at me. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course I'm not! Just overly irritatingly worried about you and other guys."

"Good then, because none of them is as arrogant as you are." Sakuno chuckled.

Teased by my own girlfriend. Nice.

"Mada Mada Dane Sakuno, it's only a year now. I'll call you every day, even write to you?" I smiled a little.

"Write to me? Well that would be kind of fun to read! Oh can you give me souvenirs too?" Sakuno asked pleadingly.

"Sure if you send me pictures of you." I smirked.

Sakuno turned red. "R-Ryoma!" She smacked me with her hand.

"Baka! I wasn't thinking that… Wait were you really thinking of that?" I teased her.

"Go back to sleep Ryoma!" She kept smacking me.


	25. Chapter 25

Yay! It's finally my time to shine! Hi I'm Aiki and I'm gonna narrate this story today. Let's start off with my super awesome morning!

First I woke up in my rainbow tent, (I call it rainbow because every time I wake up in the morning a rainbow shines on my face!) and stretched a little. When I looked to my left, I was hoping to see my BunnyCakes besides me but… HE WAS GONE!

I quickly unzipped my tent and popped my head outside, where is he? I dashed to Shikotsu's and Akari's tent and shook it.

Of course they both screamed, "Aiki what are you doing shaking the tent?"

"I can't find BunnyCakes!" I exclaimed.

"Who the hell is BunnyCakes?" Akari's vein popped.

"My prize possession, my life, my idol… BunnyCakes was my first best friend! He was there when I broke my first tooth with that lollipop. He was there when I ate ice cream every single day at the ice cream parlor. He was there…" I was tearing eyed.

"Hold on Aiki. We get it, you really love him. We'll help find it for you, but please no more shaking tents." Shikotsu calmed me down.

I lit up like a fire cracker. "Alright gang! Let's solve the mystery of the missing BunnyCakes!"

"Since when did we become a gang of detectives?" Akari asked hopelessly.

"That's a great idea Akari-senpai! I'm Detective Aiki, and I will solve anything!" I shouted while I stood amazingly on top of a nearby rock.

"Come on now Aiki," Shikotsu motioned her hands up and down, "Do you want to find BunnyCakes or not?"

"You're right Shikotsu! But I don't know where he is!" I fell to the ground.

"Well we could just retrace your steps." Akari suggested knowingly.

"That's a good idea. What were you doing last night Aiki?" Shikotsu asked me.

I wondered for a second. "Well first I was making s'more s with Sa-chan aroung the campfire, and then Ryoma-chan scolded me about putting too much chocolate. Sa-chan then karate chopped him and told him it was okay. Then they were arguing about…"

"Aiki! That's enough. All we needed to know was where you were. Let's go to the campfire." Shikotsu led us there.

I first searched the whole thing by looking where I sat, under it, over it, and even around it! No BunnyCakes. Although we did find his ribbon that I bought him that day where I owed him! Ah, that was a good time. We both betted that Shikotsu-senpai and Tezuka-senpai wouldn't be together. I thought they wouldn't it, but BunnyCakes won.

"Not here. Do you remember any more places you've been Aiki?" Akari asked.

I thought about it again. "I remember being around Eiji, and then we both had a skipping rocks contest. I won by skipping a huge rock. Twice!" I jumped for joy.

Shikotsu and Akari's tear dropped. "Okay. To the beach..:"

WE all jogged to the beach where the sun was rising up. We looked almost all over the beach. But no BunnyCakes!

I remember being here with Eiji and BunnyCakes and I betted him BunnyCakes is a good swimmer, and we both went out to the sea to try it out. He floated and I won 5 bucks. Although, BunnyCakes was still with me ashore.

"Not on the beach or the water… Where could BunnyCakes be!" Akari overreacted.

I sulked for a bit then remembered one more place I went to last night. I went to the forest with Rai-kun!

"I also went to the forest," I added, "Rai and I was walking with BunnyCakes and once we were tired we headed home. Maybe I left BunnyCakes somewhere on a log."

"Well maybe we still have a chance!" Shikotsu ran.

We all searched thoroughly through the sticky thick forest. No sign of BunnyCakes.

I suddenly cried on the floor loudly. "Wah! We'll never find BunnyCakes!"

Shikotsu patted my back. "I think I know where BunnyCakes is."

WE all stomped to Rai's tent, and zipped it to find him in his footy pajamas… HUGGING BUNNYCAKES?

I clenched my fists. "You little… THIEF!"

I punched him awake to find him drool on BunnyCakes ear. "It's okay now. I'm here."

"That is hilarious. You wear footy pajamas?" Akari took out a camera and flashed at him.

"Hey no pictures!" Rai complained.

"Mystery solved." Shikotsu yawned,

All of a sudden the rest of the gang joined us laughing at Rai.

"Footy pajamas?" Takeshi laughed so hard.

"Saaa. That is so embarrassing!" Eiji fell to the floor laughing.

"I'm surprised that you don't have any mirrors in here." Ryoma smirked.

"GET OUT OF MY TENT!" Rai kicked us out.

BunnyCakes and I are REUNITED ONCE AGAIN! But now it's time to wash him up of course! Since Rai's drool is on this.

"Scrub, scrub, scrub! Who's in the tub! Scrub, scrub, scrub! Let me give a washing rub!" I cheered as I scrubbed BunnyCakes back and forth.

"Doctor is he okay?" I acted as a squealing girl.

"I don't know… Would you call this! OKAY?" I acted as a manly doctor.

"You are so weird." Akane saw me.

"Oh hi Akane." I greeted.

"What's up with the bunny?" Akane asked.

"This is not an ordinary bunny! This is my best friend! ISN'T HE CUTE?" I squealed.

Akane then screamed and went to a corner. "Get that thing away from me!"

I titled my head. "Are you scared of bunnies?"

"Y-Yes… Why you got a problem with that?" Akane growled.

I shoved BunnyCakes to her face and she ran out of the bathroom. Akane has a weakness?

I whistled to the tune of "Ring around the Rosie" as I jumped around with BunnyCakes to the far distance…

DECTECTIVE BUNNYCAKES AND I ARE ON OUR WAY!

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating until a very long time just got a lot of tests lately.<p>

ANYWAYS 25th ANNIVERSARY CHAPTER! 

Thank you guys so much for reviewing and so much emails about favoriting this story! THAT REALLY MEANS A LOT!

Honestly I 'm a fan of you guys! why do i keep putting up exclamation marks?

Anyways I am excited!

So much ideas flowing ...

I think I have so much in store for you guys!

anyways thanks alot I MEAN IT

LOVE YOU ALL


	26. Chapter 26

"Scary story time!" Takeshi smiled evilly.

"In the middle of the night? Sounds like a pretty good idea." Akane agreed and rubbed her hands together.

"Oh, oh, me first!" Aiki boomed. "This is called, The Missing."

All of them leaned in towards the bubblegum hair girl as she smirked at them. "Once upon a time, a little girl went and trotted towards the woods. One by one she didn't notice where she was going."

Aiki snapped twice. "Then, she heard snapping from the left," Aiki clapped, "And claps from the right. She knew none of the sounds and backed up and…"

The team waited, scared for her next answer… "AH!" Aiki screamed, "A big lollipop came and ate her!"

Atsuko raised her eyebrow. "Was it me, or did she a lollipop ate the girl?"

"How does a lollipop snap and clap?" Ai asked, confused.

Shusuke clapped slowly and the rest of them jumped. "I think I know a nice story."

"Is it another story about lollipops?" Shuichiro asked, chuckled a little.

Shusuke smiled happily yet suspiciously at his fellow friends and stated, "Once in a little village not that far from here, there was a problem. Animals had started dying off, one by one. In the morning their owners would see them lying outside with 10 holes in their chest. The people thought it was the work of their neighboring town Osaka. Then, one night a man by the name of Hikaru was closing his store for the night. It was very late, and he was anxious to get home to his family. He shut off all the lights, and then closed the door with a satisfying click. As he turned around to go to his car he saw a dark shape in the distance. He stood still trying to make out what it was. As it got closer, Hikaru turned to go. It was the last move he ever made. The next day they found him with 10 holes in his chest. This made the town quite worried. They were scared of more people getting killed. So, one night two brave brothers, Kaoru and Katsu went out to get rid of the problem. They each took knives, and walkie talkies. They said good-bye to their father, and kissed their obaa-san on the cheek on the way out. The two boys decided to split up. One would go by the site of the murder, and the other would wander the streets. If one was attacked they could use their walkie talkie to contact the other. So they set off, keeping a close eye on the shadows. Nothing seemed to be happening. It was a calm night, and it seemed like they would get home safely. But then suddenly Kaoru heard a crackling in the bushes behind him. He tried to call his brother, but it was too late. The figure leaped out of the bushes and tackled him, gouging his chest with its nails. Luckily Katsu heard the commotion, and rushed to help him. He leaped through the air and cut off the creature's right hand. The creature screamed and ran. Katsu took Kaoru to the hospital, and they bandaged him home. The doctors called them heroes, and finally they got home at 6 that morning. Only their obaa-san was up, so they said good morning, and then went back to bed. Neither of them noticed she was missing her hand." Shusuke showed them a grandma puppet with a bloody no hand.

All of them shivered really hard. "THAT is a nice story?"

"It was true and nice to me. I read it in the newspaper. It was in the comedic section. I sure laughed pretty hard." Shusuke chuckled.

"Wait a minute… It's true? You're lying!" Takeshi huffed.

Shusuke shook his head. "Nope, right in the newspaper."

"Poor Hikaru. He didn't know the crazy obaa-san would be there to put holes in his chest." Aiki cried.

"You're crying out of sympathy Aiki? That is a scary story! It's not as sad story!" Akane twitched.

Eiji fell down from laughing. "That is some hilarious tale Shusuke!"

"You find it funny Eiji-senpai?" Ryoma felt a little sick.

"Ehhh… What if that story is really true like Shusuke said?" Sakuno whimpered.

Ryoma sighed in disappointment. "Really Sakuno... You're going to believe Shusuke-senpai? It's just a silly stupid tale."

Later that night, they all went to bed in their tents. All of a sudden, Sakuno heard a little scream coming from outside her tent. Sakuno breathed slowly, then grabbed her flashlight and quickly took a look outside.

First she peeked out there, and tip toed towards the noise.

_Click…_

_SNAP_!

Sakuno looked behind to find a fat old looking dark figure who stepped closer. "RYOMA!"

Ryoma immediately opened his eyes to the sound of Sakuno's calling. He quickly searched his tent for a knife, and rushed towards the screaming.

"S-Sakuno?" Ryoma called.

He looked around and saw absolutely nothing…

"RYOMA!"

Ryoma turned around to see Sakuno… Being hugged by a bear?

"What the hell? How did you get yourself caught up in this?" Ryoma complained.

"Well first I heard a wailing sound and a click sound so I went around seeing and I saw this bear with a bleeding hand! I couldn't help but to aid it but suddenly it grabbed me! ANYWAYS RYOMA HELP ME!" Sakuno pleaded.

Ryoma didn't know what to do. So he immediately did something ridiculous. "Um… Listen bear, can you let go of my girlfriend?"

To his surprise, he let it go and then hugged Ryoma! "Um Sakuno, a little help here."

_Click… Flash!_

"Sakuno? WHY ARE YOU TAKING A PICTURE?" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Shusuke, you could let him go now." Sakuno chuckled.

Ryoma twitched and looked sick. "S-Shusuke-senpai?"

"Tricked you." Shusuke stuck his tongue out to Ryoma.

"I'm sorry Ryoma, I just wanted to see the look on your face if you were ever scared. I had to get Shusuke-senpai to help me." Sakuno apologized and smiled beautifully.

Ryoma first looked angry then hugged Sakuno. "Thanks for calling _my _name first… But do that to me again and I'll literally kill you."

Sakuno chuckled and Shusuke disappeared. He smiled at his picture of them hugging.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey guys! I just found out something!" Shikotsu called.

"What is it?" Sakuno asked.

"I was called by our manager Aoi that we are playing Katsu High for regionals!" Shikotsu squealed.

"No way! Awesome, now we can finally beat their rich asses!" Akane cheered.

"Yeah, but do you guys remember how we played tennis?" Atsuko asked.

"That's random for you Atsuko, but I remember well." Akari was pleased.

_*Flashback: Akari's Story"_

_Akari was innocently playing wall tennis at the community courts when suddenly a group of 2nd years came and caught the ball as it was about to be bounced to Akari._

_"What are you doing playing wall tennis. That's so weak of you Akari." A girl named Shiori teased meanly._

_"Hey give me that back! My mother gave me that!" Akari tried to reach for it but couldn't._

_"I bet she's playing wall tennis because she couldn't play real tennis." Another girl named Kagane smirked evily._

_"That's not true! I know how to play better than you guys anytime!" Akari argued._

_"Oh really now? Then let us all play you and then beat you!" A girl that stood out of the crowd named Ginger challenged._

_The ball was thrown back at Akari. "You're on!"_

_One by one Akari was dominating all of them. "What now?"_

_"Cheater! You're a huge cheater!" They all blamed._

_Then, a boy about 16 came up to them. "That was a pretty good game."_

_"D-Daichi-senpai?" They all gasped._

_"You know, there is no such thing as cheating in tennis. It is a pure game watched by many." Daichi's words made the girls blush._

_"Thanks for teaching us that Daichi-senpai..." The girls cooed over his name._

_"Especially you Akari-chan. You were really good today, you should join the girls tennis team sometime." Daichi happily suggested while patting Shikotsu's head._

_"O-Okay D-Daichi-kun... I-I m-mean D-Daichi-senpai." Akari corrected herself._

_Daichi chuckled. "You know, you're really cute when you mess up."_

"You joined because of a crush on an older boy?" Aiki asked, disappointed.

"Yup. He was my first love..." While Akari turned red.

"Then, what about you Akane?" Sakuno asked.

"Actually Akane and I have basically the same story." Shizuka smiled.

_*Flashback: Akane and Shizuka's Story"_

_Akane was leaning on a brick wall when a gang member in front of another gang stepped up to her._

_"Where's your gang now huh Akane?" Shizuka asked smirked._

_Akane crushed her soda can and dropped it. She crushed it with her foot and said, "Why would you care?"_

"WHOA HOLD THE PHONE! You both were in a gang?" Aiki was suddenly scared of them.

"Yes, crazy isn't it." Shizuka took a bite of her s'more.

_Anyways, so Shizuka said, "So then we can beat you right here right now then?"_

_Akane hesitated, then forced her fist to Shizuka's fist. Luckily, Shizuka stopped it. "Oh, this is not the Akane I know."_

_"So what if I started playing tennis!" Akane blurted._

_Then the Shizuka's gang cracked up laughing so hard. "T-Tennis? What a waste of time!"_

_Akane gritted her teeth. "You guys are so messed up in your minds."_

_Akane then sprung up the air, doing a backflip, and landing in the middle of the gang. "Come and get it you little piece of craps."_

_One by one they fought Akane, but all of them didn't win their fights. Shizuka stood there, still amazed that Akane plays tennis._

_"Tennis?" Shizuka asked._

_"Well don't you eve get tired of fighting all the damn time?" Akane asked._

_"For years and years the Shizuka clan and the Akane clan have been fighting... Up to this moment. Why now?" Shizuka asked._

_"Oh don't give me that bullcrap Shizuka! I've seen you read more and more books at that library!" Akane blurted._

_"Tch," Shizuka looked away, "That was a minor setback."_

_Akane made a angry/confused face. "Minor setback?"_

_"Okay, okay. I've... been studying lately for my tests lately and reading novels..." Shizuka trailed off._

_"Then come join me... Let's stop this gang nonsense." Akane agreed._

"So that's it?" Sakuno asked.

"Yup, we both sort of joined tennis from there." Akane smiled at Shizuka.

"Except our gangs didn't like that of course. We sort of had to... erm explain by fighting." Shizuka coughed.

"Then what about you Atsuko and Ai?" Aiki asked curiously.

_*Flashback: Atsuko's and Ai's Story"_

_"Atsuko! Would you please get out of the bathroom already? We need to be there by 8!" Ai banged on the bathroom door._

_"Hold on Ai! I'm just brushing my hair!" Atsuko looked at the bathroom. She tilted her head to the side to brush ehr long brown hair._

_"Humph." Ai stormed to the kitchen and began eating breakfast._

_As soon as Atsuko was done brushing her hair about 100 times, she called Ai to switch places; Atsuko to eat and Ai to get ready._

_Later on, Ai and Atsuko rushed out and called a taxi to take them to Tokyo downtown, where they would audition to be famous singers!_

_"That was good ladies, if I call you in an hour, you got it." The old lady informed._

_An hour later..._

_"Thanks," Atsuko said in the phone, "Okay," "Okay."_

_"So did we get it?" Ai waited._

_Atsuko shook her head no. "They said they found a better pair of girls."_

_Ai punched her fists. "Who could be better than us!"_

_All of a sudden, a certain sport caught their eye._

_"Hey, what sport is that?" They excitedly asked._

_"It's tennis," The girl answered, "Wanna try?"_

_The twins gasped as the girl handed both of them a racket. "What do you do?"_

_"Swing the racket when the ball goes towards you." The girl sighed._

_As the ball was tossed towards them, the both (at the same time,) hit the tennis ball and it smashed against the fence._

_"Holy cow! You guys are good!" The girl smiled._

_"What a better..." Atsuko stopped._

_"Substitute for singing." Ai finished._

"So that's it?" Aiki frowned.

"Hey, the point of the story was we got interested by tennis." Ai gave her a peace sign.

"It was the pain killer for rejection!" Atsuko also gave her a peace sign.

All of a sudden, everyone shot their eyes on Shikotsu. "What about you Captain?"

Somehow, the boys were listening into it to, and their was now a group of teenagers sitting all around Shikotsu.

Shikotsu's tear dropped. "W-Wait a minute you guys, I can't tell you how I started to play tennis, but I can tell you how I formed the team!"

"Go ahead senpai," Aiki shook her head, "Come on tell us!"

_*Flashback: Shikotsu's Story*_

_"Being in the Seigaku's girls team is so worthless." A girl claimed._

_All of the girls nodded except Shikotsu. "No it isn't! It's exciting actually!"_

_The girls laughed at Shikotsu. "Nice joke. But all we do is get overshadowed by those boys. We're transferring."_

_Shikotsu was shocked... "A-All of you?"_

_The girls left Shikotsu with tears in her eyes. "Bye then."_

_Shikotsu sulked for an hour, hitting the ball against the wall, practicing her serves, and thought about what would happen to the team._

_"I got it! I'll start my own team!" Shikotsu rushed out the tennis courts._

_She took the bullet train to downtown to find some girls._

_"Try-outs are going to take long. I gotta do this quick!" Shikotsu was the first to run out of the doors._

_She arrived at the tennis courts, and searched for girl Seigaku uniforms... None._

_"Maybe if I wait a moment..." Shikotsu spotted twins at the tennis courts. "Oh they must be from Seigaku!"_

_Shikotsu quickly ran down the stairs and stopped right in front of them. "Hi my name is Shikotsu, a 2nd year at Seigaku." Shikotsu stuck her left hand out for them to shake it._

_Ai and Atsuko of course raised an eyebrow of confusion, but then realized she was, "You're Shikotsu Shiatsu, part of the girls tennis team at Seigaku right?"_

_Shikotsu blinked, "Y-Yeah, you're right... How do you know me?"_

_"We've seen some of your games." Ai brushed off her shoulder._

_"Quite amaziing." Atsuko brushed off her shoulder._

_"W-Well, would you like to join the tennis team?" Shikotsu asked._

_Both of them blinked. "Isn't it full?"_

_Shikotsu frowned. "All of them walked out of it."_

_"Oh that's a bummer but we refuse." Atsuko straightforwardly stated._

_"Yup, we're striving to be singers." Ai agreed._

_Shikotsu lit up. "Singers? That's a pretty high expectation. You know, being a singer was my first priority when I was five."_

_"Really but when did you switch to tennis?" Atsuko asked, suddenly interested._

_"Even though my first priority was tennis, doesn't mean I can't do anything else that I enjoy!" Shikotsu beamed with happiness._

_Atsuko and Ai flushed with embarrassment... "We never... We never saw it that way before..."_

_Shikotsu high fived both of them and exclaimed,"Even if you play tennis, you can still sing while you play!"_

_Atsuko and Ai then followed Shikotsu to the community courts, when they saw one of their schoolmates flirt with an older boy!_

_"E-Excuse me, don't mean to interrupt, but may we have a word with you Akari-senpai?" Ai asked._

_Akari waved goodbye to Daichi and turned to them. "Yes?"_

_"Would you join the tennis team with us?" They all chorused._

_Akari shook her head no. "I love tennis, but being in a tennis team... No, I'm going solo."_

_"Why do you like going solo?" Ai asked._

_"Well then everyone would just focus on me... I know, I could be a bit narcissistic at times." Akari chuckled._

_"Oh... I see, well sorry-..." They all left except Shikotsu._

_"You know, when the team left me, I was a little excited to finally go solo... But at the same time, I felt a bit lonely. Starting a new team might be a bit exciting!" Shikotsu smiled at Akari._

_Akari blushed. "N-Never thought about it that way. I guess being alone will be a lot boring. So sure, yeah." Akari agreed._

_Then they all followed Shikotsu to the alleyway, since they were done. And it was late. They saw two gang members fighting and smiling, so they all butt in to stop it._

_"Stop fighting!" Atsuko stopped Shizuka._

_"Yeah, it's nonsense!" Ai stopped Akane._

_Akane and Shizuka both flipped over Ai and Atsuko to the concrete sidewalk._

_"Hey, leave us alone. Or we'll kick your ass." Akane rolled up her sleeves._

_"Yeah, don't fool with us... Are you Shikotsu Shiatsu from the girls tennis team?" Shizuka asked._

_"In the flesh," Shikotsu noticed Akane's tennis racket, "Do you play tennis?"_

_Akane pushed Shikotsu to the wall, "So what if I do? What are you going to do about it?"_

_Shikotsu's tear dropped, "Nothing but ask you to join us."_

_"Well no thanks. My reputation here is already damaged enough. I don't need some stupid girly team." Akane folded her arms._

_"Me too, tennis teams are for..." Shizuka stopped to see Shikotsu crying._

_"Tennis teams are not stupid, nor girly, nor for idiots!" Shikotsu blurted._

_"How did you know what I was going to-..."_

_"Nevermind that! Tennis teams never crush you down, they help you back up! No matter what we stick by you whether your rep is ruined! Don't you think you would like to start over and stop this status quo?" Shikotsu fought with words._

_Shizuka and Akane hesitated, shocked about what Shikotsu just said. "Fine... But if anyone bullshits our team, I'll be there."_

_Shikotsu smiled and took them all to the tennis courts, practicing..._

"What a wonderful ending! You're so amazing how you somehow convinced Akane and the others!" Aiki praised.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakuno." Ryoma greeted.<p>

"Oh hey, would you hold this for me?" Sakuno handed him a box.

"What's this?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh, just memories. I wanted to bring them here to share, but I guess we shared enough." Sakuno nodded.

"Say, what was your reason why you joined tennis?" Ryoma asked.

"Ryoma, remember when you encountered me at the train station?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah, and your lack of directions led me to miss a game." Ryoma remembered.

"Well, ever since I've seen you play, my love for tennis has largely increased. Watching you play was so exciting for me." Sakuno answered.

"Just seeing you play once... Pretty much gave me a birthday present even thought if wasn't my birthday," Sakuno smiled, "You, Ryoma, are the reason why I play and love tennis today!" With that, Sakuno smile beamed very brightly.

Ryoma blushed a little and kissed her. "E-Eh Ryoma what are you doing?"


	28. Chapter 28

"How far have you gone with Ryoma-kun Sakuno?" Tomoka asked.

"W-What kind of question is that Tomoka?" Sakuno flustered.

"I'm just asking, and besides you guys have been dating for a year and all you did was kiss and hug." Tomoka has a point.

"We're just only in middle school! Nothing more, nothing less Tomoka." Sakuno cleared.

"Whatever then, don't forget the fireworks; it's our last day here." Tomoka pointed out.

Sakuno grabbed the fireworks and headed to the counter. "Our last day here means the last day I get to see Ryoma…" Sakuno thought.

"Hey, doesn't Shikotsu-senpai have to go to New York in America to study?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno shook her head. "She says she's better off studying here and looking after me for Ryoma."

Tomoka elbowed Sakuno. "He is so jealous."

"I wish he could just say that instead of angrily concerned." Sakuno chuckled.

* * *

><p>At the Campsite…<p>

"No way, our Ochibi is going to America tomorrow! Sa-chan is going to be sad without you here!" Eiji ruffled Ryoma's hair.

Ryoma fixed it. "I know that already."

"Since you know that already, mind if I introduce her to some of my friends?" Takeshi teased.

Ryoma's vein popped huge. "Do that and I'm going to kick your ass."

"Ochibi is so jealous!" Eiji teased.

"Say, how far have you gone with Ryuzaki-chan?" Takeshi asked jokingly.

"Nothing more than a kiss I bet. That's how boring you are!" Eiji huffed.

"Does it really matter senpais?" Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Echizen, are you stupid? What if Ryuzaki is secretly trying to do seduction plans or wanting some more of you?" Takeshi held back a huge laugh.

Ryoma's vein popped even bigger. "Don't get into my damn love life."

"Okay Ochibi, whatever you say. Next thing you know Sakuno is going to want to have se-…"

"Ryoma, I got the fireworks! Did you pack up all of your stuff already?" Sakuno popped up out of nowhere.

"Yeah, it was easy." Ryoma simply said.

Takeshi's vein popped and pushed Ryoma close to Sakuno. Their eyes met as their lips almost touched, but Ryoma fell on top of her.

Ryoma blushed a little from the "lesson" he learned from the senpais. "Crap, shut up heart."

Sakuno flustered brightly as she asked, "Ryoma, what's wrong?"

Sakuno was wearing a dress in where it had no sleeves and it was scrunched. When they fell, well it was sort of falling off, revealing a black and red striped bra.

Ryoma gulped quickly and stormed out of there as hastily as possible. Sakuno got up as well but was a little concerned. "What was his problem?"

Takeshi and Eiji laughed as loud as a horn as soon as Sakuno left. Ryoma found them later and snuck squirrels in their pants.

* * *

><p>At the woods…<p>

"Tezuka, have you seen Shikotsu? I haven't seen her all day long!" Akari asked worryingly.

Tezuka calmed down Akari. "I'll go look for her."

Tezuka jogged everywhere, but just couldn't find Shikotsu. He was starting to be a little worried. When he jogged past the woods, he came across a huge sakura tree. On one of the branches, Shikotsu was there, looking at a manga book.

"Hey, everyone's going crazy because you're not there." Tezuka leaned on the tree.

"I'm sorry to have worried them… I-I just needed a little time alone..." Shikotsu trailed off reading the comic.

"What are you reading anyways?" Tezuka asked.

"It's a manga book my mother wrote before she… passed away a few years ago..." Shikotsu coughed.

Tezuka was struck with shock. "That's impossible… I saw your mother at the Christmas house. How could she say she passed away three years ago?"

"Those people," Shikotsu looked up at the blossoms, "Are not my parents."

"Then… Who are they?"

"The people responsible for my mother's death." Shikotsu stated.

"How… How did this happen?" Tezuka asked.

"This manga is the last volume of my mother's romantic comedy shoujo series, _How to Love is My Specialty_, in which those Mr. and Mrs. Akiko rejected when they knew it was already at its best. They found little excuses to stop this manga to go public, and whenever my mother would come home, she would always come home with a smile," Shikotsu's tears slowly flew as she remembered her mother's smile, "One day, she was so tired of getting rejected and she shot herself. Once my father found out, he abused me, thinking it was my fault. My father sold me to the Akiko Family when I was young and he died shortly after."

Tezuka felt huge tear drops going down on his face, he looked up and it was Shikotsu's… As if they felt like rain.

"I hated them… But I pretended I loved them as if they were my beloved parents… All in act." Shikotsu titled her head.

Tezuka smiled, "Good then," Tezuka grabbed Shikotsu and she fell into his arms, "Then I don't need their permission to marry you then."

Shikotsu flustered confusingly and said, "M-Marriage?"

* * *

><p>At the beach…<p>

"Ryoma! Ryoma!" Sakuno called out.

Ryoma was sitting on the beach, waved crashing to him slowly. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean what I want?" Sakuno stopped, she could tell he was troubled, "I came looking for you because I was worried."

"Well I'm here." Ryoma answered simply.

"Why did you run off earlier?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma blushed a little. "None of your business."

"Yeah right tell me!" Sakuno came a little closer.

Ryoma backed up and was flustered, "B-Because I'm starting to want you more than I do then!"

Sakuno blushed a lot. "W-Want me more?"

"I don't want to hurt you Sakuno… I'm starting to think about stuff that I'm not supposed to and-…" Sakuno kissed him to stop.

"We're in middle school Ryoma… Whether you have these wanting or not, I still madly in love with you." Sakuno smiled so cutely.

Ryoma was now flustered of what she did but hid it by looking away. "You are such an idiot."

Sakuno chuckled as she leaned on to him. "And whether you're a million miles away, I'll still love you more than every day."

"Well then do what you want then." Ryoma frowned.

"You're so cute when you're angry." Sakuno pointed out.

"Do you want to go out in the ocean later… When, you know, the fireworks are set off?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno smiled. "Of course Ryoma… But you are so paddling the way there."

* * *

><p>Later at night…<p>

"Alright guys, time for the Aiki's Super Huge Awesome Fantastic Living Wild Fireworks?" Aiki cheered loudly.

"I thought we were calling it the Big Bang!" Tomoka argued.

"Where are Ryoma and Sakuno?" Akane asked.

Shizuka pointed at the couple on a boat in the front. "Right there, should we surprise them?"

Atsuko took out some fireworks labeled blue, red, and white. She took out some more of that an assembled the fireworks in a name in which everybody knows.

"How many fireworks did you guys buy?" Takeshi asked Tomoka.

"10 about every rainbow color, 10 random blasts, and 1 huge rocket explosion… Too much?" Tomoka asked innocently.

"Not even." Shusuke agreed.

"Oh I get it, so you're planning to shoot those in their upside direction?" Shizuka brought out her calculator.

"You know what? I assembled it; you can use your smart skills to figure it out." Atsuko stepped back.

"All I have to do is calculating where they are and then times it by seven by the elevation. Then, divide that by the time and the distance… Not to mention the weight and the height-…"

Ai fell to boringness. "Too… much… math…"

"Alright done! Let's get this on!" Shizuka smiled.

* * *

><p>At the ocean…<p>

"When are they going to shoot the fireworks already… It's getting cold." Sakuno shivered a little.

Ryoma noticed this and sighed, taking off his jacket to give it to her. "Here, wear my Seigaku jacket if it's that cold."

Sakuno kindly took it and wrapped it around herself. "Thanks a lot Ryoma."

"Whatever."

All of a sudden they heard a shouting noise, and as they looked up, they saw the famous name.

_RYOSAKU FOREVER_

Hearts were spreading around, and there was a little Ryoma and a little Sakuno on each side. They looked back and heard screaming and laughing. Ryoma was angry at them but Sakuno just laughed.

"They are so funny sometimes; and sweet enough to do this." Sakuno gleamed at the sky.

Ryoma frowned. "Irritating; but I agree."

* * *

><p>At the shore…<p>

"They look surprised!" Takeshi beamed.

"Ryoma sure looks funny." Shuichiro chuckled.

All of a sudden, Shikotsu's phone rang and the caller ID says, "Mr. and Mrs. Akiko."

Shikotsu's eyes turned blank and answered, "Yes?"

"Are you done with that stupid trip with that horrible boy?" A voice said.

"No father… How's," Shikotsu stopped, "How's mother?"

"I'm doing fine dear, but I expect you to break up with that boy and quit that stupid team or that sport when you come back… Do you hear me clear?" Mrs. Akiko strictly asked.

"As you wish mother." Shikotsu's eyes disappeared within her bangs.

They both hung up the phone as Shikotsu smiled to the couple, as they shared one last kiss.

* * *

><p>OKAY!<p>

Yeah, this is practically THE last chapter of this season...

BUT DON'T WORRY!

If you would like to follow this, I am going to make another SEASON!

That's right, The Seigaku Boys vs. The Seigaku Girls Season 2!

It'll pick up right off the story:

Ryoma will come back to Japan... Duh.

Shikotsu's family remains a mystery...

Sakuno will definitely wait for Ryoma... But another boy pops up?

So subscribe to the second season once it comes out...

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY! I really do appreciate it :#)

GUYS! Listen I want you all to read Season 2 asap and review to it asap as well! thnx


	29. Chapter 29

Application for Seigaku 2nd and 1st Year Boys and Girls:

* is mandatory and ~ is optional

*Name*:

*Gender*:

*Year (1st or 2nd)*:

*Age*:

*Tennis Style*:

~Dominant Hand~:

*Tennis Techniques*:

*Second Occupation (secret hidden talent)*:

~Weaknesses~:

~Favorite Saying~:

for the season 2!


End file.
